The path I choose
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: They asked why I let them won that last battle, It was of course for him but why should I tell them . gigxrevya. rating may change
1. Chapter 1 the awakening

me dont own soul nomad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord:**

**5-The artifact which is the source of my power will not be kept on the Mountain of Despair beyond the River of Fire guarded by the Dragons of Eternity. It will be in my safe-deposit box or with me all the time. The same applies to the object which is my one weakness**

**8-When I've captured my adversary and he says, "Look, before you kill me, will you at least tell me what this is all about?" I'll say, "No." and kill him. No, on second thought I'll kill him first then say "No."**

**11-I will be secure in my superiority. Therefore, I will feel no need to prove it by leaving clues in the form of riddles or leaving my weaker enemies alive to show they pose no threat.**

**13-All slain enemies will be cremated, or at least have several rounds of ammunition emptied into them, not left for dead at the bottom of the cliff. The announcement of their deaths, as well as any accompanying celebration, will be deferred until after the aforementioned disposal.**

**54-I will not strike a bargain with a demonic being then attempt to double-cross it simply because I feel like being contrary.**

**CHAPTER 1- THE AWAKENING**

I open my eyes, I see nothing but darkness, I should have known, perhaps its not even worth waking up.

I remembered everything, my fusion with Gig, how I thought I killed lady Layna, (which happened to be the fricking master of life! )And everyone in the damm village, how I killed Feinne and started my path of destruction, my crazy lackies , the BFF empire and my title, "Devourlord", I still like how it sounds; and then that battle, that damm fucking last battle! , Dannette´s sacrifice, the stupid hope of those fools and then that vision of my victory, The moment I knew what would happen if I´d had won…. What would have happened to him …. I regret nothing.

- Oh, you're awake!

-Dannette….

-You've been asleep for like 20 years, I thought you were never going to wake up.

-….

-Come on ,say something!

-….

-Why did you did it?

-Huh?

-Getting sealed here instead of letting them use you as a crimson tear and then rest.

-Because were friends! And someone needed to beat good back into you!

-Friends huh? About the good part , not happening.

-Grrr…. Youre imposible, how could you do all that terrible stuff!

-Because it was fun , argghhhh im going back to sleep.

-Hey wait! I haven't finished talking to you Besides im the one who should ask why you did it?

-Already told you, IT WAS FUN!

-Not that! Why you let us beat you!? I head lady Lay… Virtuos talk with Mr. old redflank, he said you let us beat you, even the other Layna agreed, I knew you weren't so bad, you let us won!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH so those idiots realized I let them win!

-Wha—whats so funny?

-I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THOSE IMBECILES OR THE WORLD, I WOULD HAVE WON! AND I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! …….even him…..

I whispered that lat part , and I kinda feel bad for Dannette, it would be so easy to destroy her, after all her power as a crimson tear was already used to seal me here and she is just the remnants of a soul.... and Im a world eater. I could eat her if I wanted.….. a world eater huh?, that explains much, and makes me even more angry, how they wanted to use me, Layna…. I swear Ill destroy her…. However right now ….Dannette guess she is or was after all my friend , at least on her part and she's been here since our deaths maybe I'll do her a favour …for the sake of old times .

-Hey Dannette what happened after I went to sleep ?

-Ill tell you if you tell me who is this "him" you just mentioned ! I knew you weren't so bad, you were thinking about someone after all.

-So you head me…. Sorry but not telling.

-Then I wont tell you what happened.

-Well then let me guess , they threw the sword to some impossible to reach place like the bottom of the ocean or a sealed cave or something like that?

-Well they thought about it but instead they, Hey I told you I wouldn't tell.

-Fine, lets do this I tell you something about "him" and you tell me something about what happened and were we are, deal?

-Right, you start.

-Ok, he's foul mouthed.

-Ok, were where lady Lay-Virtuous can whatch us.

-Ok that's all I needed to know where obviously in the hidden village.

-That's not fair! and I got the right to now if you had a boyfriend, its something that girls can talk about.

-BOYFRIEND!!!! NO HE WASN´T MY BOYFRIEND !!

-Ho ho , you're denying it so its true! "The terrible" devourlord had a boyfriend!

-NO I DIDN'T he was just….. great company (_and my soul mate acording to him)._

-Ok fine, don't get upset with me.

-Dannette…

-What?

-Thank you, please rest in peace…..

-Wait what are you…..NO YOU CANT , YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO!!! WHY WERE FRIENDS YOURE GONNA END ALL ALONE IN HERE!!!

-THAT'S WHY, if you're my friend then I wont let you stay here for the rest of eternity moron. you need to move on and find rest! AND I DONT WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYWAYS.!!!

-BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!!!?

-….. goodbye Dannette.

And with that I kicked her soul out and it went directly into the cycle, I wasn't fused with the master of death for nothing and even without a body and without Gig Im still the powerful Devourlord and world eater Revya , and this is nothing to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**first chapter of first fanfiction ever**


	2. Chapter 2 and old s warrior end

**The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord**

**29-I will dress in bright and cheery colors, and so throw my enemies into confusion.**

**""Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am the future queen of this world, at the very least. You may refer to me as Mistress Koboi for the next five minutes. After that you may refer to me as Aaaaarrrrgh, hold your throat, die screaming, and so on.""  
— Eoin Colfer (Artemis Fowl 6: The Time Paradox)**

**CHAPTER 2 – AND OLD WARRIOR ´S END**

-Its been a while Grunzford, how was your journey?

-Well, I already visited all my old friends, the living ones and the death ones there was just one more I needed to visit.

-I see, and I suppose it is not me

-Well , I have to visit you lady Virtuous if wanted to see her , even though I knew her as the silent knight I didn't want to go before seeing her one last time .

-….I see, well come with me.

-What happened to this place, its like no one has been living here in decades.

-Almost everyone died in the final battle against the Devourlord, now im the only one who remains here, someone must keep an eye on that sword…. Poor soul , it was all my fault.

-What! I warned you against your plan and even though I admit you had part of it but it was that kids decisions all the time.

-You were always a good advisor Grunzford and now Im not sure what Im going to do, after all this body has already seen much and Ill need to sleep long , you know I could always extent your…

-No, I also have seen to much and my time is ending, the master of live should know better and the master of death….well seems like everything is ok now.

-Gig….no, Vigilance I haven't seen or heard of him since that day.

-Is that so, then tell me what are you going to do if you're going to sleep for who knows how long? That sword is not a toy.

-I guess Ill seal the place too, here we are.

They arrived at a room deep into the cave surrounded by floating crystals, in the center of the room suspended in mid air was a black sword, not a simple black sword but "THE ONIX SWORD" which once held the master of death´s soul that almost destroyed the word, then became the weapon of the dreaded Devourlord and now keeps her soul in the same way it held the master of death´s long time ago.

-BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!!!?

And without emotion a voice said:

-….. goodbye Dannette.

And then red light sparkles fell from the sword and dissolving in the air leaving the sword glowing for a moment in black and blood red .

-Dannette!

-But how is this possible!? Are you… are you still that powerful Devourlord? lady Virtuous the seal !!?

-Its still intact, but Dannette´s soul its gone, devourlod you…you.....

Some heat and reddish black energy emanated from the sword when the master of life spoke , Grunzford felt the anger of the sword´s aura and he could not help taking a step back.

-Still so powerful, even without the master of death,you absorbed so much of his power ... can you hear me Devourlord?

-….. Grunzford the power of Dannette´s crimson tear still binds that soul , but without her when the time comes it will get free.

-When the time comes? How many times must you try your plan Virtuous are you going to sacrifice another soul? What if it ends like this one?

-Then the most creepy thing happened, a feminine young laugh came from the sword and it echoed in the room giving the old redflank chills.

-Devourlord I want you to answer a question ,all these years I've been wondering over the fact that you lose on purpose maybe the other didn't noticed it but and old fighter like me couldn't miss it, you suddenly slowed down your moves and let us hit you, why? Did you had some kind of plan?

-What!? Grunzford !! you mean the Devourlord died on purpose?

-Yes Virtuous, as much as I hate to admit it the Devourlord wasn't exactly defeated by our united strength, in fact she simply let us win , since you were with the other Layna you didn't notice.

-….hahaha…..I´ll ….hahaha…..kill you Virbitch ….hahahaha.

-There's no use in speaking to you then….. Virtuous I cant call you lady anymore , you're trying to damn another Childs life in the future and I can respect that, I know you have a plan maybe different for this soul but I can´t agree with you, Im old and tired of fighting, I still wanted to travel some more and see how far I could go, but now ill do my last deed for this world, you will need another crimson tear to make a soul fusion but you will be asleep or even gone, Ill make sure that fusion takes place and try to keep the Devourlord asleep , Ill let my energy do that even if it ends my soul from the very beginning .

-Grunzford you cant, first Dannette .. please don't do it! Ill be waiting for a special soul, not any children, please.

-Listen to you master of life you're saying it without conviction, because you know its true , besides I already decided.

And with that the old redflank threw his axe to the floor, took out his knife from his belt and slit open his own throat letting his body hit the floor and coverr it in blood while a red jewel appeared over the death body and Virtous the master of life cried silently while the laughing echoes from the sword and the red jewel slowly disappeared into silence.


	3. Chapter 3 His decision

**Repentance is a grace of the spirit whereby a sinner is inwardly and visibly reformed**

**If you would be loved, love and be lovable.**

**Decide what you want, decide what you are willing to exchange for it.**

**CHAPTER 3 HIS DECISION**

The brightness of the light blinded him for a moment when he opened his eyes, he was lying in a clearing full of flowers

You're finally awake Vigilance, or would you prefer Gig?

Haephnes!!

Its been a while, you slept for quite some time .

Haephnes, I……..I......

It wasn't you're fault it was Drazil who started everything and it was my voice unable to reach Gig or that kid.

No Haephnes, it was my fault , as Gig i enjoyed everything, the killing, the carnage and the destruction and then with Virtuous plan came the kid, I tempted and corrupted her soul and i was responsible for at least half of everything, I guess its time for you to judge me .

.....(sight)

Haephnes... I know I don't even deserve to be here now, after everything I've done , but... can you answer me one question?

......Vigilance

What happened to the kid? I mean the devourlord!!. I remember that she suddenly stopped and then her moves slowed down and she allowed their hits to land on her, she simply loose on purpose and even though she could she did not tab into my power ,then I remembered!

Vigilance the devourlord did lose that fight ,and yes, it was on purpose .Ashur sent her a vision of what would happened if she won that battle , what it was that she saw iIdon't know..... Her soul was then sealed into the onyx blade by Layna the world eater.

The onyx blade!!!!, just like Gig....... no, me. They probably thought it would be ironically appropiate in a twisted sense. Thanks Haephnes I'm ready to accept your judgment, I know you cant spare the Kid but please ........

Vigilance, I care deeply for both you and the devourlord´s soul, and it seems you care for that soul as well. You have pass trough much , tell me what do you desire, you are still the master of Death a god for this world .

Haephnes your giving me a choice?!!!

And with a smiling face the great goddess Haephnes said something that struck the heart of the master of death , something so sincere ,so full of hope and happiness that assured him how everything would be alright, how he was not only forgiven but never been judged in the first place and gave him also the spark of another chance.

You've always had a choice.

Vigilance closed his eyes and hearing nothing but the soft wind of the beautiful place, and then opened them slowly making eye contact with Haephnes for the time in centuries spoke .

I desire for my soul to be split in two, as Vigilance and as Gig for only you Haephnes have that power

Vigilance.... you know what would happen, there would be 2 masters of death and also your power would be split in two , your fusion with the devourlord also went far and she absorbed at least half of your power.

Haephnes said that without malice, just waiting to hear Vigilance´s resolution.

I know Haephnes, as Vigilance I could never forgive myself for everything I did nor would I allow another soul to pass for the same as the Kid; as Gig I want to have some more fun in the world ,also I wouldn't allow anyone else to mess with and use my "soul mate". I also want you to seal Vigilance memories about the atrocities Gig committed but please let the Knowledge of them, that should be my penitence.

And what about Gig, wont he try to start all again?

That's why I ask you to also seal Gigs memories as well and release them gradually once he finds the Kid. To go back to the world and search for the kid remembering only the fun moments they have together and maybe by seeing the world will he learn to appreciate it.

For Vigilance to stay here and for Gig to go find her soul ,is that what you truly desire?

Yes.

She smiled once more and a soft glow surrounded the master of death.

Very well, sleep for now , Ill sing you the lullaby i used to sang for "the Kid"

Huh!

_Forma lleya, lisami_

_Fascineya sephami_

_Ferme ello anyarei_

_Sopha neya mi_

And with that he felt asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 beginning of a search

**The sun also shines on the wicked"**

**And then I will take this potato chip…AND EAT IT!" - Light Yagami**

**"The tyrant dies, his rule ends. The martyr dies, and his rule begins."**

**CHAPTER 4- BEGINING OF A SEARCH**

A new day starts, the sun shines in the morning sky, the birds sing, a sense of calm fills a clearing in the mountains..

- Bloody Hell!!!!! My freaking back !!!!!!! ARGGGHHH my neck!!!!!

That is until an angry scream followed by a string of curses and foul language scares the birds and the peace out of the place.

In the center of the clearing a young man wearing dark clothes (imagine the same outfit except its black) awakes with a black scythe in his hand and the worst back and neck pain he had felt in his entire existence (not that he remembers) .

- Well dammit, I wake up in the middle of nowhere, my back hurts and... Oh yes, I DONT REMEMBER A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING!!!!!

(_Ok, lets see what I remember, my name is Gig , I'm a badass guy, I recall a black sword , and I also think I'm looking for someone or something, probably that black sword is a clue, Oh! And I don't know where the fuck I am, probably cant get worst_)

As if on cue an arrow pass near him and got stuck in a tree back to his right.

- Tskk This isn't my day is it. Show yourself already, I don't have all the freaking day!!

- Now young man don't try to be brave and hand over your possessions also don't bother in screaming for help, the nearest city is two days of travel to the south so no one will hear you, I was just by change passing by while getting far away from that place and happen to hear you just moments ago, how lucky I am.

- 2 days to the south you said..... let me tell you something.

- Huh? aren't you scared?

- You're the one who should be scared you know you are running from the guards of a city, you are in the middle of nowhere and you're in front of the greatest ass kicker who ever walked this planet.

- The heck you're talking about? The greatest ass kicker who ever walked this planet was the Devourlord and the Devourlord was killed almost 200 years ago by a bunch of guys and you surely don't seem like some red-haired demon from hell.

- You are really an idiotic moron! Who the heck goes to investigate a voice screaming bloody murder out in the middle of nowhere!. Argghhh I'm tired of you! JUST DIE!

And with one swift move Gig flung himself forward to his would be bugler and in one swing of his scythe the bandit fell to the ground in two pieces leanly cut trough the middle of his body.

- What an idiot.

(_The Devourlord ? who the hell was that? Nah doesn't matter after all is just some dead guy of what? 200 years ago? Who cares? He said two days. better get going_)

- Well Mr. stupid bandit seems like you'll at least be useful, lets see if you're carrying anything good.

Gig didn't find much after pillaging the body ,only bit of money , some food and one thing that got his attention , a wooden box with some kind of seal and a shield.

- Seems like this is what you stole, probably there's a reward waiting for me now.

And with he took off .

-Finally!! Two days my ass!!

After a week of being lost in the woods (and never admitting it ) he finally managed to arrived to Corcius city, a place where the buildings of old still looked as wealthy as ever, with its dark streets filled of the most despicable of scum, no obvious guards at the entrance, only posters and announces in the old wall, in it Gig found the place he should head for the wooden box reward , a place called "Yesterwind manor" which happened to be the biggest mansion of the city, almost a palace, situated a top of the main hill of the city.

He was greeted by a butler and given a good quantity of money as reward and also he was asked to stay for diner and to spend the night as gratitude and by request of the master of the manor which wanted to talk to him about certain business.

- Man, this taste awesome! What is this deliciousness?

- That my young man are Hotpods, and I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself at my table.

Gigs curious gaze was met by a man with green hair and luxurious robes.

- And who are you?, was the contents of that little box important enough as to invite a stranger to dinner? And cut the "young man crap", my name is Gig, the one and only.

- As you prefer sir Gig, my name is Cuthbert IX, and yes , the contents of that box are quite important, that's why instead of sending a full squad to retrieve it I only put a common announce, I didn't want anyone getting it and knowing its importance.

- That doesn't explain the "invite the stranger to dinner" thing, it only makes things more suspicious, I didn't saw what's inside the little boxie, and I also checked the food for poison and found none, so I'm curious about this business thing.

- Youre smart, that's good, but lets get to point as you know in two years It´ll be the 200 years annyversary of the Devourlords defeat .

- Actually I dont know,cant remember much really, not that I care but this whole Devourlord thing rings a bell., a powerfull overlord raised 198 years ago, break shit the world and was defeaded, so what?

- Is that so? Then let me enlighten you a bit, as you said 198 years ago a overlord raised, red eyes and red hair, so cruel , terrible and so powerfull that single handenly destroid 2 of the the 3 world eaters.

-World eaters?

- Yes,huge behemoths, former servants of the master of death that almost destroyed the world 200 years before the Devourlords time, he was stopped by Layna of the firebrand.

Gig didnt know why , but his body tensed and his hands went firsts at the mention of that name.

- They also said that the Devourlord was fused with said master of death, much is speculated, it depends of who you asked, in Raide they say that the devourlord was the master of death reincarnated, in Zazana they assume that both Devorlord and master of death were split personalities of the same person, the nereids claim that the Devourlord was a world eater , the angels of Pulkina say it was a demon,the Devourlord´s cultists say that the Devourlord was not only the most powerful world eater, but the soulmate of the master of death, both bound together in more ways than one, I agree with them, after all my ancestors were two of the Devourlord´s generals.

Cuthbert made a pause to let the information sink , somehow his words cause Gig to become silent , his grin replaced by a contemplative look, searching for a deeper meaning hidden from him, so he took another bite of a hotpod and asked.

- Your ancestors?

- Why yes, lord Cuthbert I and lady Shauna, but let me continue ......

- Ok

- .......hhmmmm where was I? Oh yes,in the beggining!

.- ..... (_what a fool_)

- In any case and to summireze things the Devourlord destroyed some cities and obliterated its inhabitants in many bloodthirsty and cruel ways that attract some special allies, the grand gordon of Ride Thorndyke , the chevalier Galahad, the high dracon priestess Kanan, lady Shauna , Sir Lobo and Lord Cuthbert from the Yesterwind,and the Devourlord was also able to summon any of them at will. The Devorlord managed what only Median the conqueror did, unified the continent onder one flag , the BFF empire, although it is said that the Devourlord dit it only for fun.

-To go Rampant only for fun, I Kinda like this guy more every minute.

- Cool right? However there were many fools not content with that and formed an alliance under Levin the undying,an idiot that got himself killed later by the Devourlord, they say that the master of life have to bring back 2 world eaters and used all her powers just to fight the Devourlord .

- So they were so weak that they had to fight like an army against one single person, how pathetic!

- If you think thats pathetic wait to hear this, they had to use several crimson tears created by souls of the persons they sacrificed just to trapt the Devourlord in the maize forest magic realm after using spies and plots to forfeit the Devourlords summon ability. Calling the Devourlod cruel when they killed many forcing their souls to become crimson tears in the name of defeating the lord ... Orviska still uses the Devourlord castle for their royal family home, thats simply hypocrite.

- And I thought they were pathetic enought already!

- Indeed , the battle in the maize forest was supposedly the defeat of the Devourlord, however no body was brought back by the few survivors, no evidence remained except the dissapearence of the Devourlord where much is also speculated, theories of what happened go from the ilogical to the insane, let the body to rot in a magical field is useless, to trapt the Devourlord in a slumber and seal the place... given the few survivors they claim that the Dio and the first Odie were responsible for sacrificing more pleople and doing just that, whatever happened only those who where present knows, but I get the feeling that the cultists now better .

- And what happened to the so called generals of the Devourlord? Its obvius that at leat not all off them where killed since you claim to be descendant of 2 of them.

- But of corse they wherent killed , Lobo dessapeared before the battle running like a coward dog tail between his legs, Lord Cuthbert alog with lady Shauna took to shelter the BFF empire riches from the Devourlord´s castle to keep them safe or at least not allow those filfty rats to get a hand on them. They came to Corcius, bought the town and all the surrownding lands and made a small independent territory, later with the scarlet Iago´s epidemies the Corcius territory was increased by buying more lands. Of the grand gordon Thorndyke and high dracon Kanan came the Devourlord cult,they are in the nort west part of the continent, and no one knows what happened to Galahad.

-Then how is it that such remanats of the BFF empire came to be, It would be fucking logical to kill any Devourlord suporter.

- Thats easy, the cultist stayed hidden in the desert for a long time before surfacing as the only ones capable of healing deseases such as scarlet Iago. As for the Coursius territories all the rogues of the world came to live in them, not bound to any nation and with my ancestors takings the Yesterwind´s organization business and later the Cristophes, the first Cuthbert had an older brother that supported Levin the undying, when he died ,Cuthbert took over him in his business and riches; good part of the world was devastated by the Devourlord and with the first epidemy of scarlet Iago the bigger nations grew weak, relying only on us and the cultist for susteining themselves, even to this day we in Corcius trade with everyone and we´ve got so much money and so many dirt on them that they would not dare do anything against us. And since that takes us to my litlle bussiness offer for you.

- Finally, interesting story, but iI thought youd never shut up. So what is it?

- I simply want you to deliver the contents of the box you brought back to Astec and another object to Pulkina.

- What!! So much babble for that!!? Why dont you let some of your lackeys do that, Im sure you have plenty of idiots at your orders!

- Well thats true,but it was part of the deal that someone not related to Yesterwind would deliver those items , something about not wanted to be associated....of course youll be well paid in advance, and if the history of the Devourlord made your brain click then this will give you a little tour so you can remember.

- How´s that?

- Well the items to deliver are realted to the Devourlord.... at least one of them.

- Fine, Ill accept as long as I know what im getting myself into and I get more hotpods for the travel, they´re delicius!

- Then were at an agreetment.

The dinner ended and Cuthbert called for a maid, and she came back with the wooden box, using a strange object Cuthbert openned the box, inside lay an old piece of paper, torn in the lower side .

- This is the main object, youre to deliver it to Astec´s museum, its really ancient almost 200 years old, take a look and tell me what do you think?

Cuthbert smiled smugly and pass the paper to Gig.

- Gig saw that it used to be a wanted sign his heart let a beat scape and his breath got caught in his troat withough him noticing when looking at the image in th sign, from the lower part was cut so it didnt have a name anymore.

- Just some chick, pretty if thats what you mean, but whats so important about this old poster?

- Well, its one of the few remaining images of the devourlord left in the world.

- THE DEVOURLORD THIS SWEET HAPPY CHICK!!!? Your kidding right? She doesnt look Evil , heck she doesnt even look strong!!!

- No, im not kidding, this is "The Devourlod" that conquered the world, the masters of death soulmate, the "terrible" demon spawn that broke havoc into the work 198 years her real name, if she had one was lost to time.

-(Rev..... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING", this must be a joke), the hell!! If your serius then Ill part tomorrow, what was the other thing you want me to deliver? AND WHY ARE THE HELL YOURE SMILING!!

- I simple like to laugh, is funny the reaction people gets when actually looking at an image of the "all eater", and the other thing for you to deliver is only a letter to Pulkina to some angel called Agrippa. But why dont you rest tonight here, Ill pay you in the morning.

And Cuthbert ordered a maid to take Gig to a room where he could spend the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREAMSCAPE

He was coming to Corcius a diffent tonw, more lively and smaller, he stop by the gates infornt of a bareknukle guard, he spoke and for his surprise a feminine voice came of his mouth.

- Hey there.

- Who are you? Sorry but you cant come into the city right now.

Then speaking agian, this time with his own voive he said:

- Shut up. Of course we can.

-No, the city is currently-wait, that voice! And that face! That sword!It´s the same as those posters! Everyone! They´re here! The demons have come!

He looked to the posters casually and saw the picture of a girl no older than 20 with short hair and carring a sword, he looked down and noticed a black sword in his hand , and to his horror he also saw that the body was female and had red bangs.

A soldier came by and spoke .

-So you finally came for us huh? But you look like such a wimp. A kid like you is really the worlds gratest treat?

The guard cut in.

- Hey, dont let your guard down. We´ve all heard the stories...

- Y- eah, I guess.

Then they babbled some more about some obviusly damaged in the brain girl, and behind him he listened some voices, a high pitched one not wanting to fight, a man telling to cast feelings aside, a woman lagting maniaticaly....... then there were only a blur as a fight began, of most of the citizens nothing remained........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END DREAM

And in a distant place, a girl dreamed the same too and unconscious about it, her soul smiled.

Gig woke up..

-(WHAT THE HELL´S THAT ABOUT!! Gzzz probably that story made me imagined things, )

He got ready to leave, after recieving a very good payment and a delicius Hotpod composed breackfast then he left for Pulkina leaving the wicked city of Corcius behind.


	5. Chapter 5 strange dreams

**The Demon Path is made of pure insanity....**

**"Every woman is a rebel, and usually in wild revolt against herself."**

**If the presence of evil were obvious, it wouldn't be nearly as dangerous**

**'I have done that,' says my memory. 'I cannot have done that' -- says my pride, and remains adamant.**

**CHAPTER 5- STRANGE DREAMS**

Gig had been travelling for 2 months (he got lost again, negated to read twice the map and then not reading it right) after leaving Corcius, it hadn't been a good time for him, he had some strange dreams that gave him the creeps for how real they seemed, he blamed them to Cuthbert´s story about the Devourlord chick , he was tired, moody, constantly spoke aloud as if someone were listening to his rants and on top of that he ran out of hotpods, so when he finally arrived to the stone city of Pulkina he wasn't even in the mood to speak, he just wanted to give the letter and get a place to eat and sleep so when the guards ask him about his business he simple took out the letter and said the name Agrippa .

- Oh! Agrippa, he should be on training right now but you can wait for him at the square, hell be there shortly, right now his great grand mother is telling the story of how she survived the Devourlord, you're just in time to hear the last part.

- Yeah, you're lucky, we don't know for how many years more will old Pinot stay around the last survivor of the Devourlord´s battle, and there's also free food so enjoy yourself.

Gig didn't say anything, just pass them and went straight for where the free food was, so he didn't pay attention to the angels sitting around an old female angel, age only noticeable due to her white hair and cloudy eyes, she was obviously blind to however looked her. Her voice was extremely high pitched, but Gig was paying more attention to the free hotpots.

- And then we all, humans, dracons, reflanks, sephs, nereids and angels, phyxes and even the world eaters fought together, many lives were lost but we defeated the devourlord. After that everyone went their ways, Dio and Odie went to Orviska with the queen Diness and became his advisors, Dio of state and magic matters and Odie for the relations and more common subjects like agriculture. The spy of Astec, Vitali became a chef, his restaurant is still the best, the old reflank went to travel ,the world eaters died and their souls entered the cycle, Finally Agrippa´s dead was revenged and I came here back to pulkina with the remaining angels.

-So Agrippa is called that in honor of your friend?

-Yes child, Agrippa´s death was of the many horrible things that he Devourlod did, the demon spawn saved me once so I could see my friend die in front of my eyes….and the nerve of simple going to sleep afterwards... .but Agrippa´s spirit still lives on.

-What happened to the master of death and their subordinates?

-That question managed to pick Gig´s interest now that he was full .

-That I don't know, I was so overhelmed by our victory and by my injuries that before the end I fainted., I remember that the last thing I said before that was that I never got the real name of the devourlord .

This answer pissed off Gig.

(How can she speak when she wasn't even awake!)

- I know that not all of those subordinates were that evil, Shauna was so broken after that girls death that nothing else mattered to her, she was ready to wait for her death, but Cuthbert saved her and took care of her, eventually love found a way between the two. The dracon girl and the madmen disappeared for a long time, and then the Devourlord cult began.

- The Devourlord had a name?

- Yes, but I never got it because no-one ever called her by her name, the master of death referred to her simple as "kid" maybe it was some sort of twisted pet name.

-The Devourlord was female!?- another angel asked.- I bet she was so ugly no one knew she was female!

After having seen the image of the devourlord he knew just how wrong that stupid angel was.

- Much people think that the devourlord was a man, but no,and amazingly she wasn´t ugly either, she looked like a normal human but she was a demon, that appearance just made her more devious and dangerous, such monster, the all eater, many died thinking her harmless.

This simple pissed off more Gig.

- So you didn't actually see the devourlord dead?

Suddenly the old angel look towards where Gig was , eyes white opened in fright, trembling in terror she half screamed and half sobbed.

-YOU ,MASTER OF DEATH YOU WERE DEFEADED!!!!!! Have you come back to torture me after all this time!?! YOUR MONSTER IS GONE!!!! THE DEMON SPAWN ´S BODY WAS TAKEN AWAY, LEAVE ME!!!!

- The hell are you talking about?

But he couldn't get an answer, he wanted to kill the old angel more than anything at that moment but the confusion that her words caused him stunned him for a minute, long enough for the other angels to come to her side and try to calm her down, but her old body couldn't take it and she died convultioning in terror. Her body frozen in panic and her blind eyes wide open looking straight at Gig´s direction.

Gig turn around, and started walking away angry, not sure if with himself or with the dead old angel. He went to look for the inn and caught a patrol of angels arriving at the city and getting dismissed and before they got separated he stopped them.

- Hey who's Agrippa?

- That would be me sir.

- Good, I have a letter for you

He handed him the letter, and the angel opened it , Gig managed to see the name Odie written in it.

- Thank you sir

- Don't thank me, I had to listen for and old woman rant and when I asked a question she freaked out and died of horror !!! How unconsiderate, dieing without answering.

- WHAT?!! GRANDMA!!!

And the angel flew as fast as he could leaving Gig alone to go to the inn which he merrily did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

At first he could only hear voices.

- So you're the reaper I've heard so much about?

- He's been known to reap a few souls - A familiar female voice said, followed by his own.

- But Y´know, I'm getting kinda sick of those names. Reaper, Mater of death. How boring .I need something new.

- Hmmm I like your voice. I've decided ..

The voices got low and then he was in a canyon that resembled Pulkina except that it were ruins instead of a city. He saw a seph man, that didn't look older than 27 (for humans at least) holding captive an angel.

- So listen up before…. I dunno, maybe Cuthbert´s arm gets tired and drops his knife right into granny's throat.

Then the scenery changed and he was in some sort of cave and said

- Whaddya think, kid? I took the liberty of dominating all the angels in town.

Then Gig saw the old angel that died that evening, just that her hair was blond and her eyes were not blind, meaning she was young.

-This is just…you have no conscience! How could you people do such a thing? You're all brutes!

- He he. I might be a brute, but I'm sure as hell not a person. I just did what came natural.

- I wish I could've seen it….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**END DREAM**

He woke up, this time in the middle of the night, still to early to leave for Astec he tried to sleep again. (_damm dreams, just keep coming again and again, that girls voice coming from my body and that old angel…..)_

He managed to drift into sleep , but this time he was greeted with a dream most creepy and more strange than the others, one that managed to wake him up sweating and shivering, a dream so scary for him that he simply got up and left the city as fast as he could with a blushing face and no idea of the direction Astec was .

Unknown to him it wasn't his dream, but the dream of a girl sleeping far away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

It started in the same cave he was in before, a red haired ,sun tanned woman spoke.

- Oh wow, this one's got some nice clothes.. So you're gonna need more cash pretty soon, right? How about we visit Corsius?

- Money….

Then he was in the same Corsius he'd seen in other dreams, again he notice the body he was in was female, all around the place laid bloody copses, and he, along with the red haired woman, a blond one with a bird ornament in her hair and a pink dressed female dracon were going trough a clothes store taking a look at everything , and trying on the clothes. Then the red haired one spoke.

- So strange, he hasn't said anything yet.

- Oh, he's sleeping. After all the carnage getting the goods packed is boring, so he decided to take a nap, and as soon as were finished Ill take one too.

- Prize our lord, for this activity is not worthy enough for his divine presence.

- If Tricia is a good girl can Tricia get a new dress?

- Yes trish you can.. And what about you? Why don't you try a new outfit? I haven't seen you wearing anything else. Here try this one it combines with your eyes.

- … it would be strange for me to wear a dress.

- Indeed, but for the own who cradles our lords soul a great attire would be proper. Why don't you try this one on?

- Actually I have never used a dress and I don't think Id feel comfortable with one.

- But pretty lady would look more pretty with a dress, birdie would love to see you in a dress.

- Well maybe…

- Not maybe, absolutely. Besides he is asleep so he wouldn't know…and would not complain.

- Going behind our lord to make his vessel look more gorgeous, I'm sure he'd prized us.

- Look pretty lady, Tricia found this.

- Well ok, but if any of you laugh then Ill rip you apart.

And with that all said girls started to discuss about the outfits and each choose several of them to try on.

Gig entered the big dressing room of the store, he put the clothes on a chair and then looked at the mirror, and for the first time he saw how he looked . in the mirror the image of a red haired human girl, probably around 18 to 20 years , red eyes greeted him and he knew instinctively who she was but couldn't dwell long on it since she started undressing until she was only in underwear and tryed the different outfits she had picked previously, then getting out to comment on them with the other females and try a new outfit .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_hey I got my first Reviews ever, I want to thank you, and well ,sorry for my gramatic horrors, I mean errors but I havent used written english in a while, if you point them out to me Ill correct them. _**

**_yes, Cuthbert and Shauna got together, just wait for what else my sick and twisted mind will do later with this story_**


	6. Chapter 6 some clues

**"I aspire to more creativity than the common asshole. I'm more of a ... class-hole, if you will."**

**"Hear no evil, speak no evil - and you'll never be invited to a party"**

**What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others.**

**People always seemed to know half of history, and to get it confused with the other half.**

**"Oh yes, I'm insane. And you're stuck here with me."**

**CHAPTER 6- SOME CLUES**

There were another 3 weeks til Gig managed to arrive to Astec (he finally discovered how to read a map) during his travel he killed like a dozen bandits, a pack of phyxes and a group of travelers that refused to hand him their hotpods saying those were their only supplies (which he took anyways after killing them); also there was the fact that almost every night he had been having those strange dreams, all included the Devourlord chick, and usually his voice too, there were often carnage and bloodshed in the dreams but there were also as often humorous things , to his surprise he got a bit fond of the girl, but still couldn't explain the dreams. He came to the conclusion that somehow those dreams were memories, not all were his , cause there were some dreams totally in the "kid´s" point of view, heck he wasn't even sure if any of those dreams were his, for all he knew those could also be of the master of death , which made sense as they came from the same body of the Kid. He assumed that if that were the case his brain changed the dreams to use his own voice , but of one thing he was sure, if he wanted to uncover this he had to know the truth of the Devourlord´s last battle.

Astec was a colorful city full of galleries, museums, and parks. He didn't want to waste time even if it was still early in the morning, after all, the famous "hotpod specialized" restaurant was in this city, so he wanted to be done with the delivery to the Astec´s museum of history and taste that supposedly delicious dishes and once with a full stomach he could proceed to investigate the whole devourlord thing.

The Astec museum of history was set in an old manor, there he was attended by the directress of the museum ,a seph woman with a severe gaze named Harmony .

-I thank you, even though I was expecting this 2 weeks ago, I hope there weren't any serious delays that could harm this item.

-Chill out cow! Your piece of paper is fine, not a single drop of blood on it.

-My name as I told you is harmony Mr. Gig, no need to be so rude. I only pointed out your delay cause that made me worry about this important document, now if you will Ill examine it.

Gig handed her the object Cuthbert used to open the box and she opened it and with extreme care only seem when handling home made bombs, she took out the paper and looked at it.

-Are you sure this is the right document?

-Of course it is! I didn't come all the hell's way to deliver the fucking wrong thing!

-Well it seems that my assumptions were wrong and ... the other sources were right, the devourlord was indeed female, but I hardly believe that "she" looked like this, so young and innocent, even cute.

-Catch´ya there, Hard to believe huh? What were you expecting? Someone more world-eater looking? A muscle-bound barbarian maybe?  
-Yes actually, according to many sources the devourlord was a world eater and/or a demon with red eyes and red hair, only the cultists and Corcius say something different, both of them agree that the devourlord was female, but Cuthbert wont give information without extraordinary amounts of money even though he have the documents of his ancestors . And the cultist, well who can trust them?

-(_so Cuthbert has a lot more information, maybe Ill pay him another visit …)_ What's the deal with these "cultists" who the heck are they anyways?

-You don't know?

- If I knew I wouldn't be asking.

-Fine, let me tell you about them. The members of the Devourlord cult affirm to descent from the dracon priestess Kanan, one of the devourlord´s generals, they appeared more or less 20 to 50 years after the Devorlord´s defeat with healing power's that not only rivalized with the nereids but surpassed them, they were able to cure illnesses as terrible as the scarlet Iago and since at that time a great epidemy of this illness plagued the world they became a necessity.

-So what's the deal with them, claim to follow the Devourlord but being good-doers?

-Not exactly, they do heal people, but only under certain circumstances, like it to be a extremely dangerous disease , sometimes refuse to heal good people instead healing killers and thieves, also often the pay they ask in exchange for their services are too high, and I don't mean money. Also they do claim to follow not only the devourlord but also the master of death himself, they claim that both of them will find each other and come back one day , they say the devourlord wasn't destroyed, just separated from the reaper and that is awaiting somewhere for his or in truth "her" soul mate. They are a crazy bunch, insane to the last one.

-So no ones believes them because they disagree with the winners side of the story. Or iis t that people are too afraid of their words being true that they refuse to believe them?

Harmony stirred in her chair, obviously not comfortable with the topic, Gig noticed this and with grin in his face he decided to press the topic just for fun.

-Oh, so I hit a sensible spot ! you were wrong in a simple assumption of the devourlord, even though you had evidence clearly pointing something different but you didn't want to believe it

-No. That's not…

- What else can you be wrong about!?

-I….I don't think….

-But of course you didn't think some madman's words were true, after all they were defeated and the "winners" story must had been the absolute truth.

-Its not….

-How can someone as straight minded as you are director of a "history museum" is beyond me.

That did it, the seph got up from her seat and slammed her firsts on the desktop.

-That´s enough Mr. Gig, about the rest of your payment

- I'll go to this "Vitalis" restaurant and just sent you the bill, just gimme a note saying you'll pay.

She wrote 2 notes and gave them to Gig, one for the restaurant and other for a hotel, he took them and leaved the distressed woman.

(_Hell, I don't want to come back here later so might as well see what info I can gather here_)

Gig started to see each room of the museum, he found out that the statue in front of the museum was of the ironically dead "Levin the undying", he found a room , closed to the public with a sign of future opening, that was dedicated to the Devourlord and was under design (only half of the spots were used) a story and a map of the places she destroyed, they started in a place called hidden village and ended in maize forest (he took said map since no one was looking), but mostly everything else , not only in that room but in the entire museum were dedicated to the "heroes" that defeated the Devourlord , so he headed for the exit, where a man in black armour clashed with him.

-Hey watch out idiot!!

-Oh sorry mister I wasn't looking…….

-Obviously!

Gig got up and left, hearing the man babble about the image of the lord and something about the nereids next.

He arrived at the restaurant , already crowded ,and handed the note, the waitress took him to the terrace in the second floor and gave him the best sit and offered him a drink, some minutes later the chef arrived , she was a teen with green hair tied up in a braid , when she saw him she smiled brightly and skipped to him cutely , causing Gig to almost puke.

-Well Hello there, my name is Vita, I'm Harmony's friend and the chef here.

-(_No wonder that cow woman acts like having a stick far up her ass if she's friends with this weido_) Yeah, yeah, cut the chat already ,I want food!

-Well and what does Mr. Cutie want to order?

-THE HELL!!! MY NAME´S GIG, G-I-G, GIG!!!! JUST BRING ME WHATEVER AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!

-ok…. Your food will be here shortly. Uhhmmm bye.

Fortunately that scared the girl away and she got lost as soon as she could and after a little while food started to arrive to Gig´s table.

-HOOOLEEIIII CRAP!!!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!!! BRING ME MORE!!!!!

It was afternoon when Gig was finished , he practically tasted every dish of the extended menu and was barely able to walk due to how full he was and having to use his scythe as crane he left not noticing the stares or the chef saying goodbye, not that he cared anyways.

When he arrived to the hotel and handed the noted the receptionist informed him that someone was waiting for him in his room, and to his surprise said person was Harmony, the directress of the museum, she had an arm and the top of her head in bandages and was seated in a chair facing the door when Gig entered the room.

-I see you enjoyed your meal Mr. Gig.

-What are you doing here (_no one saw me take that map and it is secure in my bag_) .Forgot to say goodbye after falling from the stairs?

-You're the only person I can ask for help in this , a while after you left, the museum was assaulted by a man in black armour, he took almost everything related to the Devourlord I tried to stopped him when he took the wanted poster of the Devourlord, I got hit in the head and ended up unconscious

-Then the hit affected you. Hello! You were robbed and instead of going to the city guards you go asking help from a guy that doesn't give a Shit?

-I already informed the city guard, but the item you brought this morning …..It's not supposed to appear until later. It's supposed to become some secret donation; no one can know where it came from. I of course will pay you if you can retrieve it.

-Why is it so secret where that old piece of paper came from? And how much are you willing to pay?

-Astec has not been in good terms with corcius since the Devourlord´s time y´know. Our main hero is Levin the undying and Corcius is ruled by a direct descendant of 2 of the Devourlord´s generals. In fact it is illegal to openly trade with them, of course everyone's uses a middle man for hat but still…..

-I get it now why the secret, but I really don't care, why should I help ya?

-If you're not interested in the money then what about access to my contacts? That may help you a lot in many places.

-Better but not enough…. Ahhhh I ate too much!!! If you don't have anything else then leave me.

Gig simple pass by her and layed down on the bed, and suddenly something came to her mind, if this didn't work she didn't knew what else she could do.

-And what do you say about eating for free at Vitalis whenever you want?

He turned to face her big grin on his face.

-Now you're speaking!! Fine, we have a deal. Your contacts and help and specially eating free at Vitalis whenever I want, just warning ya that´ll cost you tons.

She was glad he accepted but somehow she wasn't relieved, she´d have to speak seriously with Vita about this.

-Thank you , I don't know where you could start but …

-Ill start tomorrow, right now I'm gonna rest,don't forget to close the door.

Gig turned around giving her the back, Harmony simply left the room with nothing else to say.

-He said something about "the nereids next" seems that's where Ill head tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREAM

The same cave again.

-who's the brat?

-I'm Penn! I was with the nereids, but then this seph guy game and kidnapped me. And now I'm here!

Then suddenly the scene changed to the desert, in front of him was a huge being, white with gray and purple, its face a strange mask by his side lay the same boy (that looked like a girl) that before presented himself as Penn, the thing was a world eater and it was heavily damaged, then it spoke.

-You can't……be……human!

-Well, not anymore. He he.

With admiration Penn said.

-COOOOOL! You didn't even think twice about me! That's like the evilest of evil!

-Damn, this rugrat almost dies, and he's getting off on it! You scare me, brat.

After that there were blurry images of what seemed to be the destruction of a city in the desert and the complete annihilation of its inhabitants. When the imaged settled down the voice of the girl sounded happy in his ears.

-Hey, look what they gave me.

-They didn't exactly "give" it to you. You've really gone off the deep end, huh? Even I wouldn't go that far. Whatever compassion you might've had has flown totally out the window.

The brat and the coward knight then joined him or rather them.

-It was sooo cool!

-Th-that….to do that….such destruction…

His own voice sounded satisfied.

-Alright, well, let´s head home.

The female dracon then came.

-My lord! Please wait!

-Whaddya want?

-Hey,uh… I think she meant me.

-I have witnessed your glorious power….It was wonderful. It has moved me …If you would, take me with you!

-Geez, suck up much? But dracons are pretty strong, I guess. We could make her take care of the brat (which later didn't seem like a good idea).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**update ready, ill try to update as soon as possible, also i repeat, whatever grammatical and/or ortographic error you find in any chapter let me know and ill correct**


	7. Chapter 7 an old acquitance part I

**All the lessons of history in four sentences:  
Whom the gods would destroy, they first make mad with power.  
The mills of God grind slowly, but they grind exceedingly small.  
The bee fertilizes the flower it robs.  
When it is dark enough, you can see the stars.**

**You can have power over people as long as you don't take everything away from them. But when you've robbed a man  
of everything, he's no longer in your power.**

**The world will little note nor long remember what we say here**

**CHAPTER 7 – AN OLD ACQUITANCE ,PART I**

Gig arrived to Raide, the most generic city he'd ever seen, but it was in his way to travel to the nereid´s city. He was going to simply pass by when he noticed the same black armoured person he clashed with in the museum getting around the corner of an alley; he of course decided to follow.

He ended in a tavern that screamed "Illegal here" where he sat on the table next to the guy he was following close enough to hear everything they said . The man sat along two other persons, one woman with a hood covering her face and a rogue man whom spoke first.

- Did you get it?

- Yes, I got the image of our lord and everything else cept for the map, it wasn't there.

- What? How could the map not be there, didn't you looked for it?

- Of course I did! But it wasn't there.

The female spoke for the first time.

- You now very well how needed that map is, we've been looking for it for 70 years, it shows the location of were our lords first appeared. If we find that place then we'll find out ..

- I know! I came to give you everything else and I'll go back to look for the map, what about the nereids?

The rogue answered him.

- We all know they never figured anything; they had nothing useful to us but they suspect something. What are we going to do without the map.

- Ill keep looking and waiting.

The man handed them a bag then got up and left. The woman took the bag and spoke with the rogue a bit more, but it was a few minutes till she said something interesting for Gig.

-If only we knew were that old place is…

-But the only remaining clue of its location it's that old map Orviska donated, probably the Odie and Dio know but it would simply be impossible to convince any of them to tell its location to us cultists. But there's a thing I don't get. If we already now where our Lord sleeps why do we need to go to that old place, yeah I know its our holy place but…. What for?.

(_WAI, wai, wait, wait did he said sleeps!?)_

-Because its impossible to access that place without great power and in that village we may find it. We only know were the soul of our Lord rest but only our great god shall be able to reach her. And we must get everything ready for when they return.

The woman left also, taking with her the bag and a second later the man followed her.

(_BLOODY HELL! THEY KNOW WHERE THE SOUL OF THE KID IS_!)

Gig was so astonished that almost forgot to follow them, the pair separated and the woman left for the outskirts of the city , Gig followed her , there wasn't any more information he could get from her, but he knew what to do, he would pay a visit to that "hidden village" and then he would visit the cultists.

Once outside the city he simply killed her and took the box with the poster, leaving the rest with the body .He examined the map he had "borrowed permanently" from the museum and head to his chosen destination.

Even with the map it was stupidly hard to find the place, he passed almost 2 months looking for the place in the mountains of the north , the entrance was covered with plants an if not for the fact that he literally fall in it he wouldnt have found it easily.

The entrance of the cave was not that big but one could tell that heavy doors had once been there, at first look there wasn't any light but after going in a bit farther a sound was heard and light emerged from the deeps of the cave, upon approach he could see what was the enter of the village, a huge space illuminated by great crystal, his surprise was increased because right on some old stair a really old seph man smoking a cigarette sat, when he looked at Gig he simply said as a mater of fact.

- About time, it took forever for someone to find this place, nha don't say anything and listen to an old mans tale, I don't care who you are, if you were looking for this place or not or why. Just hear this story and do with it whatever you like after I finish I may answer your questions , if you still have any after hearing me, but now just shut up and listen.

The man was really old and skinny some tattoos still visibles in his arms, his clothes were raged and torn ,he had white hair and a bit of a beard his eyes sunken looking at Gig .He simply nodded him to continue and decided to hear what the man had to say , speaking wouldn't give him information .

-Glad yúndestand pal. My names Lobo, I used to be buddy of the Devourlord, more or less, and before to say anything let me speak.

_(This old man's crazy, he is old, but no one can be that old!)_

-Yeah, I know it sounds impossible but just listen. A long time ago a little after the Devourlord started going rampant in lots of places I was the head of a little organization called Yesterwind, child snapping business, black market trade, you name it.

(_The organization __Cuthbert__ now runs_)

-One day I heard about this crazy person being controlled by the master of death with enough power to take down a world eater by himself causing destruction not seen in hundreds of years…. And I though "well lobo might as well join, better on his side than in his sword's, besides imagine how much power you can gain" and so I came to this place, it wasn't hard, the master of death informed the whole world where it was so anyone stupid enough could come and die. Imagine my surprise when I first saw the Devourlord, the most sweet, cute and pretty girl was the so called monster, to be honest it intrigued me even more….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOBO´S FLASHBACK**

-So, which one of you´s bein´ pushed around by the master of death

The red haired girl spoke up with an annoyed expression on her face.

-Pushed around? Not quite.

-Heh. They always say looks can be deceiving …..but I never expected this. You look like you couldn't hurt a fly. But I hear you're the nastiest coyote in the land.

That made her smile proudly and then the master of death spoke trough her .

-Hehe. Yup. Nasty, brutal, bloodthirsty, you name it. Hell, I'm the one gettin dragged around here. So, who the hell are you? And why do you wanna die?

-ahh that voice…I was hopin I get to hear it.

Then a kid I have previously kidnap a few times came up along with a dracon girl and 2 knights, I told them what I heard and that I wanted to join. The little boy called me a friend of evil, I couldn't care less. But the word "friend"….I once had a friend.

-Friend huh? Last thing I need is friends. What about you Kid? You wanna take him? Or you wanna bleed him dry?

I thought my time had just arrived but the "Kid" as the master of death called her looked at me in such an evil and scary but at the same time really cute and sensual way when she said - "lets take him".

- Perfect. From now on we're amigos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK

**dont worry, I didnt have any intention to send Gig on an useless side quest, also I had to cut this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 an old acquitance part II

**"When it all goes down, When they put me in my grave, It's **** EM' ALL across my tombstone and bury me with my gauge"**

**No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from.**

**We cannot change our memories, but we can change their meaning and the power they have over us.**

**Gilda Radner:  
I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't  
have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the  
best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity.**

**CHAPTER 8- AN OLD ACQUITANCE PART II**

Lobo continued telling everything that happened while he was with the Devourlord´s gang, the destruction of lots of places, the killing of hundreds, the madness of his "comrades", specially the maniatic laughs , Shauna with her despise for the weak, the seller streak of Galahad, Kanan´s religious devotion, Penn´s issues , Cuthbert and his fear of baldness, Tricia and her birdie, how Thorndyke went mad, Dio´s obsession with the zombie Gesthal , the Devourlord´s long naps and the master of death constantly instigating her to kill more and then getting surprised by how far she actually went.

Gig was officially speechless and freaked out, everything this man said almost to the point to be word by word had happened in his dreams, and he was telling even more things he hadn't dreamed, the battle and massacre scenes were always fast and blurry in his dreams but hearing them being related made then a lot more bloodier , even for himself.

Lobo was telling everything like really fond of the memories except when he was speaking about the master of death, then his voice held a tint of disdain and a lot of resentment.

-Then she decided to head to Astec and destroy the resistance, everyone wanted to go, sounded fishy but I held my tong, she would have listened to the master of death no matter what I said , She probably got really more than fond of him even if she didn't noticed it herself and even if the bastard didn't gave a damm, heck he would have took over her body sooner o later, and she didn't care about it as long as she had fun in the meantime, I respect her more for that, "live while you can" they say and also "evil spelled backwards is live", and heck she did both, she would kill and destroy and then smile happily about it, that innocent smile on her lips then she would probably take a days long nap allowing the master of death to use her body meanwhile.

He seemed to remember something special to him that he didn't tell aloud for his face had this serene smile for a moment while smoking what was left of his cigarette.

-Oh yeah, that cute evil smile of hers, how many times did I want to crush her lips with mine and even do something more, she may had been young at least 10 years younger than me but she could fire up the world of a man, literally too I suppose, heck, took me 30 years when I appeared here to realize and accept I wanted a bit more then power from her, but talking about imposibles, no way anyone could get close to her in that or any way. For one she wasn't interested and for two the master of death wouldn't have allowed that. Selfish bastard wanted to keep her for himself or rather gain control of her pretty body, just to mock him "what a waste".

That made Gig forget for a minute everything else, he felt such anger he was almost about to kill the old seph in a very painful way but he stopped himself in time so to hear the rest of the story, he would kill him afterwards but now he would listen … unknown to him his raging anger towards the man was something new to him, jealously.

-That's why I left, when we arrived to Astec and they set their trap of crimson tears the master of death and she suspected me of betraying them, I mean, it was a good theory, the crimson tears came from the souls of some vermin that they killed in my old hide out and I could very well have done that , but I've never been stupid , I asked her if she believed me, she said she'd never had, but something in her eyes told me she wasn't so sure´bout that. Those eyes, they resembled the last look I had at my only true friend, I stepped into this road for him long time ago when I was a kid and that look… I couldn't take it, perhaps I wanted to hear her say she trusted me, that she regarded me as something more than a pawn….. I simply ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't know were I was or how long had passed, but I screamed to the heavens, and unlucky for me someone answered. Out of nowhere a crazy bitch appeared floating in mid air holding a staff with a speaking skull, she was a ghost no doubt´bout it. She called herself Lujei the time-space witch and she was even more nuts than Galahad and dear Devourlord together.

He turned to look straight at Gig, and then lost focus and continued.

-You've probably heard how an angry woman is the most terrible thing in the world, specially if she's heart-broke, and after meeting all those crazy ladies I totally agree, this Lujei chick literally had his lovers head, she put it in her staff and trapped his soul in it to torture him til the end of times, hope that dearly Devourlady does that to that bastard master of death one day- Gig involuntarily Swallowed hard – anyways this chick said she'd heard me and somehow she transported me over the famous battle of maize forest , and left me there the entire battle till she returned after remembering I was there, what I saw was how those pitiful idiots literally where throwing themselves to their deaths at the hands of her, it was amazing how they couldn't do anything , even with 2 world eater combined and the very master of life lending her soul to another world eater she summoned from another world with them. and dear Devourlady was fightin alone !, she was unable to summon and they still couldn´t harm her ,seriusly, oh well it appeared that our Devourlord was also a world eater, " world eater Devourlord Revya" …..yes that was her name…..she was designed and send to this world to end the world eaters using the master's of death powers and then go to some other world and end something with some other gods, they tried to use her but she wasn't a pushover and it backfired on them, specially that old wench the master of life. They deserved it totally.

Gig was bewilded, he now knew her name….. "Revya"…. he let his lips form the world without making any sound and some anxiousness in his heart settled, it was as if the word had always been with him in the front of his tongue and the deeps of his heart but were unable to say or recall it; know he knew but he decided that "Kid" was still fine, and finally he would find out what happened at that battle.

-I wouldn't believe in other worlds, but this Lujei apparently came from some other one and there was I floating above the battlefield... but suddenly she started to let them win, I couldn't believe it! What happened to her, she totally let them defeat her….and then that ass of the master of death suddenly had a change of heart and had a "oh my god what have I done" rant, imbecile, he was a god ! …. And then after a small love fest of his, saying how much fun he'd had with her and how he really liked her a lot simply left her there lying on the ground still trying to get up and continue fightin! If she had a heart I bet it broke , I even tried to move and get down to her but I simple was unable to move due to the witch.

Another new thing Gig felt was the sensation of being stabbed in the heart .

-Then those idiots sealed her soul in her own sword with the crimson tear of a seph girl that suicided impaling herself in that black sword , the same sword where the master of death was sealed before, how ironic! The master of life got out of the world eater girl of another world and took the black sword with her, however the body of the Devourlord still remained….A world eater's body seems to be something really hard to destroy , the bodies of the former servants of the master of death disintegrated by the enormous among of damage they received but that only happened the moment the master of death took their souls to the cycle. What I saw next was that the world eater girl of the other world took the body of the Devourlord , said something to the master of life, then to Dio and the other dracon and suddenly disappeared, then the master of life also left and everyone else took off their own ways.

Lobo left his words to sink in his listener brain before continuing.

-I was floating there unable to move or to do anything a few more hrs I think. Then the witch came back, she was arguing with her staff and then she casted me into the future 20 or 30 years later, she showed me what happened with almost everyone directly related to the Devourlord, the kid Penn returned to the nerids for a while, he studied under Dio and the other dracon, and then somehow returned to Kanan and Thorndyke later and this Devourlord cult came, I'm sure Penn told them everything he heard from Dio and the nereids and I bet Kanan is still around or at least left something behind, Curhbert took Shauna and by saving her he saved himself, I bet if that wasn't the case he should have killed himself and she would have get herself killed, Galahad at first went with Kanan and Thorndyke but who knows what happened to him......after wathcing that I lost consciousness then I woke up like 50 years ago from today in some mountains ,when I travelled the world I figured I was not in my time anymore, I couldn't reach my old hideout ,the magic in that place became stronger somehow so I came here and I've been waiting for my death for years now,this place is somehow extending my life, I knew someone would find this place sooner or later , I simply wanted my story to not be totally forgotten even if I don't really care if it is. My time shoud´ve ended a long time ago, the moment I ran away , now that I gave you that info I want you to pay for it, the prize I ask is cheap, be my reaper, Kill me! I don't even care anymore if I have to face that bastard of a master of death Gig! I'm gonna tell him straight to fuck off and give him a little of my memories´bout dearly beloved Revya.

(GIG ! THE MASTER OF DEATH! WHAT THE FUCK! THATS .....THATS MY NAME!!)

Lobo smiled and started to laugh without humour, his voice was dry and stated coughing before continue laughing the last of his sanity gone with his tale.

Gig was angry and confused the name of the kid was "Revya" and then the name of the master of death was his name "Gig" he looked at the old man , he was angry yes, but something also popped up , it was pity towards this old seph, he took his scythe and striked not really thinking,nor nothicing anything...

He didn't hear the head of Lobo hiding the ground and rolling a few meters away of the body, there wasn't much blood, perhaps due to the age of the man . He also didn't noticed his scythe hitting the ground too and he himself coming on his knees holding his head tightly with his hands and letting out a loud scream. Too much had been revealed, and yet too much was still left unsolved, so many new emotions in so little time, so much anger and confusion, so many memories coming too his mind but something blocking them giving him a terrible headache that let him unconscious after screaming one single phase.

-THE HELL ARE´YA KID!!! KID!!!!!!!! REVYA!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREAM

this time everything was black, first he heard Penn´s voice.

-Mister Gig is, like, this way cool master of death who totally wiped out the world a long time ago, ya know?

Then not a single image, only voices.

-Not that! Why you let us beat you!? I head lady Lay… Virtuos talk with Mr. old redflank, he said you let us beat you, even the other Layna agreed, I knew you weren't so bad, you let us won!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH so those idiots realized I let them win!

-Wha—whats so funny?

-I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THOSE IMBECILES OR THE WORLD, I WOULD HAVE WON! AND I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! …….even him…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END DREAM

In a far away place a great turmoil of emotion woke her up, in a daze she muttered a word.

-Gig…..

Then she started singing something before something forced her to sleep again when she finished the song.

_Forma lleya, lisami_

_Fascineya sephami_

_Ferme ello anyarei_

_Sopha neya mi...._

And in a cave far in the north path of the continent he felt better and slept soundly and for long without would have thought that such evil would have such a nice voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YaY Lobo is a time traveller**

**hey ****Starriieyed**** thank you for the reviews and the compliments, I updated chapter 8 (only added few things) , Ill update as soon as I have more written .**

**please comment on what you like more in this story.**


	9. Chapter 9 the secret of the cult

**From error to error one discovers the entire truth.**

**"the world will shout save us and i will be there to whisper no."**

**No one in the world ever gets what they want,  
And that is beautiful  
Everybody dies frustrated and sad  
And that is beautiful**

**CHAPTER 9 – THE SECRET OF THE CULT**

Gig slept for who knows how long, when he finally woke up he didn't open his eyes for a while, he simply lay in the dusty floor thinking, in truth he had so much to think about that he actually couldn't focus on anything, his mind was at a stop, with a sigh took a deep breath and sat down, resting his back against a big crystal. He slowly analyzed bit by bit every piece of everything he knew till now.

_(Ok, here's the deal, those dreams ….were actual memories but not mine, they're from the Kid and somehow I cant remember , which means there's a really big seal on my memories and that I'm still connected o her, I also appear to be "the master of death", but how?__ And then how can't I use any of those godly powers! , hell this sucks, and sucks hard!)_

He opened his eyes looking at the remains of Lobo´s body not really caring, his mind was too troubled with other issues.

-Ok kid, your soul is sealed in that sword and your body's still around somewhere. Now I know almost all the story but since I can't remember I'll have to be you who tells me the rest….didn't Lobo said something´bout Kanan… might as well pay a little visit to the cultists.

Gig set the body on fire and left the place, his destination clear, Dio and the cultist both knew where was the kid and he was sure the cultists would tell him no probs, he just hoped they weren't the laughing bunch ,one kanan had been enough for him, and he only knew her for the kid's dreams.

Using the map Cuthbert gave Him Gig managed to avoid the long road thanks to it's conveniently marked shortcut that avoided mayor cities, he passed only smaller ones where he only stopped for eat and sleep (and of course taking well needed baths).

It was probably a month when he arrived to city in the desert, or rather a really big cathedral, it raised high and tall above the other smaller buildings that were obviously added later to the grounds of the main construction.

In the entrance a great dark stone arc with a heavy door was closed and by this gate a little girl stood wearing a pink dress that matched the colour of her eyes smiling happily that waved to him.

-HELLO THERE MR.! I'm supposed to ask your name and your business with the followers of the great Devourlord and the all mighty master of death!

-…….

GIG just stood there eyeing her suspiciously.

-Well Mr..

-Aren´t y´supose to ask me my name and my business with the followers of the great Devourlord and the all mighty master of death!

-Whoa!!! How did you knew I was about to ask you that!?

-You said it yourself brat.

-oh right…. So... what's your name and what's your business with the followers of the great Devourlord and the all mighty master of death!

Gig had to slap his forehead with his hand at this, he had lost his temper.

-MY NAME´S GIG!!!! JUST OPEN THE STUPID DOOR SO I CAN TALK WITH KANAN!!!!!

-mmmhhhh ok, but how do you now about high priestess Kanan?

-JUST OPEN THE DAMM FRICKING DOOR AND TAKE ME TO HER!

With that the little girl opened the door and skipped trough the place taking Gig to the cathedral in the centre being observed by everyone on view as well as the ones hidden while talking of how cool their god was and how she wanted to be cute, scary, powerful and crazy lady like their great lord when she grew up.

(_Damm brat, speaks like Kanan and talks like Penn_)

The girl took him to the cathedral and let him enter.

-Well Mr. get inside, father Maxim is in there, if you're worthy , might let you see lady Kanan… hey, I just noticed! Your name is the name of our great God!! How cool!!!

Gig just stepped in closed the door in the face of the girl leaving her outside. The interior was dark, and for being a place in the desert it was surprisingly cold, it was big , but clearly only a small part of the front of the cathedral, not even the main room, at the back in the middle stood a statue of the kid´s sword in black marmol with big rubies incrustrated and by its lower part someone was praying, maybe to him.

The person stood and turned to face Gig, the man….woman…., ok, Gig couldn't define the sex of the person but he settled for a he due to the voice.

-Oh my, tell me stranger why are you here? Is the blessing of our god and our lord you seek? Someone's sick and you want to heal them? Or perhaps you seek the misfortune to befall someone? Mmmhahaha.

(_yep, definitely this was founded by Kanan_) Gig advanced taking his scythe and pointing it to the person.

-I only came to talk to Kanan so take to her now.

The priest was surprised.

-How do you know of lady Kanan!?

-Lets just say we're old acquaintances. If that does not convince you then I also know about Penn and Thorndyke.

-In the name of our Lord!…. F….follow me sir…I´ll take you to her….

Gig smiled at the shocked expression of the man and followed him through corridors, rooms and stairs not lowering his scythe, he wouldn't trust a cult devoted to him and the Kid founded by some wackos.

He didn't know if he was up, above or bellow ground, but he the chamber he was in was more like a dungeon, when he entered he saw a more creepier and bigger version of the fist room of the cathedral, no windows but torches with blue flames giving it an eerie atmosphere, too "stereotypical evil cult" for Gig's taste, but the mayor difference in this room was that the sword statue was made of obsidian, and coming out from it was a the half upper part of a dracon´s skeleton , with its only hand (since the other arm disappeared inside the obsidian) it held up front a black orb, the same but bigger than the smaller ones making the eyes of the skeleton that were observing him.

A muffled breath came from it and Gig knew who's skeleton was this.

-Hello there Kanan, were you on a diet? You look like you lost some weight!

The skeleton moved and spoke aloud.

-Oh my gracious god I have awaited long to hear your voice again! Maxim leave and tell everyone that or glorious god has returned! Hahahaha!! But tell me my divine lord where is your lady Devourlord?

-That's why I'm here, I'm gonna get her back and you know where I can find her.

-Yes! my Lords should be reunited again!

Maxim bewilded at the revelation excused himself and leaved in a hurry to spread the news.

-Oh my god, It pains me that I cant follow you but I'll tell you everything I know.

-I know that you know where the soul of the kid is, but what about her body , I know it was taken by the one Virbich the master of life summoned, so start speaking, already heard all the other versions and I don't care for that battle, so tell me what happened afterwards.

-Yes my lord! After that dreaded battle Thorndyke , I and Galahad fled to wait for a change and strike, the only place I knew we could be safe was the old city of Thuris where I fist joined your glorious self, great was my surprise when we found fragments of the demon still lying around, parts of the body and soul you shattered . I gathered the fragments and used my knowledge to gather the remains of the demon´s soul that still held power, the power of Illness it offered in life, but I couldn't use it without making it mine so Thorndyke made a crimson tear out of Galahad and I gained the power to cause Illness like I had never knew before when I wrongly served the demon Thuris, and who would have say that Galahad would make such fine crimson tear ,…….hahahahaha!

(_yep, this is old same Kanan_)

-And what happened then? I heard you both were hidden for years.

-Yes my Lord, though I knew and held the power I couldn't used it properly, I needed practice….also we gathered some of your remaining supporters and formed this cult, then a decade later more or less Penn came back to us , he was no longer a kid , he was a young man as handsome as his father had been and he came with a gift,. My lord I can show you, gaze into this black orb and you'll see that moment.

Gig approached and saw images forming in the black orb the skeletal hand held while sounds stated joining the image.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Black Orb TV**

In a settlement in the desert stood still young Kanan and growing older Thorndyke discusing about some things in a table (Gig recognized two dark orbs )when suddenly out of nowhere a young man with blueish black hair pulled out in a ponytail wearing light armor and a spear appeared , he was holding with him the nereid queen Alexemia.

-PENN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!! JUNO….YOU!!!

Then the man "Penn" hit her unconscious and threw the body to the floor.

-Hello Kanan! Hello Dad!! How´ve you´ve been! Did you missed me!?

-RICHARD!!! IS THAT YOU RICHARD?!!!

-Penn… It's ….been a while…what are you doing here?

-Well, the nereids wanted to fuck me but I don't like flat crested women, even you have bigger boobs, if you take off your corset ! So I killed Juno and used her soul like Dio and Odie taught me to transport me here along with the queenie when she said she wanted to have sex with me.

- MWAHAHAHAH!! I knew you weren't a total lost cause!

-Where's my Richard? Has he grown up?

-Besides I missed you guys , I like strong people, when I learned that the Devourlord lady let them won I simply used the stronger ones of them to learn some things, specially that Dio and Odie guys and Juno to learn to fight. I learned some cool things! But I miss Mr. Gig and Miss Devourlord, and Miss Shauna, and…

-Richard !!! my Richard does this nereid did something to him?

-Well no but she tried.

-Then I´ll killl her!

- Wait a moment Thorndike ! The nereid queen herself has incredible healing powers, that's what I need to compliment my current powers….

-Oh miss Kanan you leaned new tricks also, that's cool! So what did you learned?

-I gained the power to cause great Ill, and if I could add her powers to mine….. If I only new a stronger ritual …

-Oh, but I know one ! Dio taught me , It would be fun …but we need at least one crimson tear.

-My Richard, is that really you? Did you really became a man?

Thorndyke hugged Penn and sobbed.

-Huh? Yes dad, I grew up, Hey dad! I'm going to use your soul!

Then Penn stabbed the former Grand Cordon

-No Richard I've been looking for you…..

Thorndyke fall to the ground looking at Penn, Penn took his spear and ended his dads life.

-Well , we now have one crimson tear, I think It'll be enough, its easier if she's alive cause we use her soul as fuel ! You're ready Kanan?!

-PENN, YOU!! Mwa..haha…hehe….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

The imaged in the sphere blanked and then reformed into another imaged, the body of Thorndyke was still there but of the nereid queen only an ugly mummy that was disintegrating rapidly was. A little farther away Penn was only wearing his pants and Kanan was slowly waking up clobbered only by a sheet.

-Hey Kanan I told you you're boobs would be bigger if you took off your corset ,well not as big as Miss Devourlord, they were big and bouncy, When I was a kid I even trough for a while you were a man!

Kanan had a panicked look on her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

-I always knew that brat had serious issues…… there were occasions when I also thought you were a travesty.

- ….My Lord… well that was what happened, but thanks to that I gained the power of healing, specially the deceases I caused withmy powers ,my new powers enhanced each other and passed on onto a new generation.

-Ooooooooookayyyyyy that was disturbing! What happened next?

-We became a necessity to the world, we were the only ones capable of healing the great epidemies, hahaha epidemies that we caused, we couldn't allow the world to forget the despair and the death, we couldn't allow the world to change much while you weren't here, to control the popullation and its advance to hear people beg us to heal them and cast them away hahahaha!. Penn's last will and act was to seal me here to await your return, he used all his life source to bind me here and now I can be of use to you once more. Penn discovered that the master of life took her to the hidden village but later she was sealed in Maize forest, and the master of life disappeared , every few years Orviska makes a sacrifice to keep the seal strong, the Yesterwind´s business still goes on, haha but what Orviska doesn't know is that Yesterwind is loyal to you and the Devourlord Milord, just as we are!.

-So the kid is in Maize forest…..

-The seal is powerful but in my Hand is the key to open it for you…. for a while… these Orb is one of the eyes of Thuris the demon just as my eyes are the other, Take it with you ! Go and awake the Devourlord! MANA I KNOW YOU´RE LISTENING!!!!!

The door opened completely and the same girl that led Gig to the cathedral stood there looking slightly guilty.

-Yes Lady Kanan?

-let me guess Kanan, this is some descendant of yours.

The girl looked at Gig open mouthed

-WOW! You´re really our god, your divine powers let you know!

-MANA, GO AND GATHER THE SISTERS !!!!!

-Yes, mam!

The girl looked once more to Gig, turned around to get out, then turned once more and run to hug Gig's leg.

-Oh my great lord I'm so happy to have met you!

-THE HELL LET GO OF MY LEG BRAT!

But the girl didn't .

-And now you're finally going to be reunited with your soul mate! your loved one! your girlfriend! Just like in fairy tales! Then you're gonna get married! and you´ll bring Caos to the world together! OHH ITS SO ROMANTIC!!! -

She squealed and Gig´s eyes went blanck and his checks red.

-WHAT!!!!!?

- I'll make everyone prepare for such glorious event!!!!!

Then she let go and ran as fast as she could while both Gig and Kanan where disturbed at the display of the little girl.

-She…she has a lot of imagination….

-SHE´S FUCKING NUTS AND HAS SEVERE DELUSIONS !

-Well…. anyways ….milord take the orb, my existence will only stay a little longer then; but it shall be enough to prepare another key. MY LORD I REYOICE FOR YOU HAVE RETURNED HAHAHHA!!

Gig took the black orb and got out just in time for maxim to find him and let him to the exit, where everyone revered him and stood out of his way while he headed south.

(_Seeýa soon kid, just wait for me a little longer…._)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a crazy kid mix between Kanan and Penn, that makes me cringe but it was fun how I imagined Gig´s expresion at that fantasy. **


	10. C10 the truth unfolds, reunited again

**History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce.**

**...love from one being to another can only be that two solitudes come nearer, recognize and protect and  
comfort each other.**

**The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of.**

**Love is a choice you make from moment to moment.**

**CHAPTER 10 –THE TRUTH UNFOLDS**

Gig travelled for two months crossing the Prodesto continent from north to south, he stopped briefly en Astec to leave the retrieved poster to the directress of the museum, and of course to start using his eat whenever you want reward in the vitalis restaurant where vita observed him half hidden behind a wall. We went also briefly to Corcius to gather information from Cuthbert, who told him everything he wanted to hear when presented with the black orb, Cuthbert told him about how Orviska keep the seal strong and marked in his map the exchange point for his business with Orviska in that forest, the best place to enter it, also Cuthbert said that Kanan had send him something to help him reach the devourlord´s body, and gave him one of the smaller black orbs that were in her eye sockets, Cuthbert also gave him an invoice to enter Orviska and replenished his supplies, he offered his men and his resources but Gig declined saying that it was his business.

His heart was anxious, the last part of the puzzled should be answered soon, soon he would find the black sword and the Kid, he would know the whole truth, about the battle, about the devourlord defeat and about himself, at last he was outside of the famous maize forest.

He entered the biggest forest of the continent, its trees were so tall he couldn't see their tops, and a strong mist not entirely natural wasn't allowing him to see further either, the more he got further in the more he was getting lost, but like with almost everything he didn't care, he just have one objective in his mind and that was reaching her, he tried to convince himself that it was to find the truth about himself, unsurprisingly but refusing to admitting it he failed miserably at that.

He had been lost in the woods for a few days now, he had run out of supplies as well as of insults and curses, he had been in another frustrated rant walking in no particular direction through a big clearing when he tripped and fell, noticing a strange design in the forest floor he looked up then looking down again he saw hat he had tripped with something that a long time a ago could had been a great axe, sudden images of the dreams flooded his mind , the entire forest had reclaim everything but this big clearing, and there were barely smaller ones, he noticed that there were barely plants in this clearing and there definitely weren't animals, at first he had thought his rant of screaming curses had scared them but know he new where he was, in this clearing the last battle of the devourlord had taken place he felt that she was within his reach; probably so much magic had been used in that battle that the land still had that scar and the state of the clearing was prove of that.

-HAHA! Yes! I´m finallyére!

He was so exited it took him a while to settled. He then took out the black orb…. And stared at it not knowing what to do.

-Now how the hell does this work? Useless piece of crap DO SOMETHING!

He was getting angry and another new sensation reached him, despair, what if he could use the stupid orb? What if he could break the seal? What if he couldn't reach her? That made him loose control. How could he be so close yet so far! In a fit he threw the orb in the air and cut it with his scythe, and something it did, purple smoke and sparks came out of the thing that was floating in mid air, Gig was soon surrounded by the purple smoke but instead of blocking his view it let him see a path to a building that wasn't there a moment before.

Gig approached the building, it was carved in a hill that weren't there in the real word, its entrance open to anyone who would find he place, and above the entrance carven where this words:

_Beware the soul of the chooser of destruction__ that here lies_

_The one who sleeps but won't rest _

_The one who the world in fear won't forget_

_Nothing awaits you here but one who should not wake_

-Well everything she did was her choice, and some of my influence too. hehe. Well kid you've been waiting long so lets get´ya out of here.

The place wasn't big only two rooms ahead he encountered a death end in the second room, a mural of the battle was carved in the walls of the room following its course, and no exit seemed to exist but from where he entered, obviously meaning there was a secret room or a secret corridor somewhere; he found a not so secret switch in the last scene of the wall.

(_Seriously, this guys lack imagination_)

The switch opened a secret spiral staircase the kept going down, till he was sure he had reached the underworld or was very close to it .The most surprising thing was that his scythe was glowing faintly allowing him to see in that darkness, he came to a room ,completely bare but on its center floating in mid air was the onyx blade radiating and reddish black aura, the dark sword where he was trapped for 200 years, the black weapon where her soul had been trapped for almost another 200 years, he advanced till he was in front of the sword and took it.

He felt as if been hit by lightning, the sword was burning not only his hand but his entire being, it wasn't painful, but it was overwhelming it filled all of his senses, then whatever was blocking his memories was forcefully removed and his memories from the moment he was sealed in the sword to the moment he left her in that battlefield to be sealed in the same sword came back to him and.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**MEMORIES**

Gig was in a big stone room in some palace, a man with a really big floating armor was talking to him.

-Next, we must seek to restore order in the other world. That is our only goal. In my world of Drazil Gamma and Joules have been faithfully pursuing the task! Now you must go down to the world of Haephnes

-Yeah, yeah. We gotta rip it apart and then build it all back up again, right? I´m no good at the rebuilding, but I´d be happy to destroy the shit out of that place.

Next he was standing on a balcony of a castle, in the background the shadows of the world eaters…

-Rivers of blood…mountains of flesh! A glorius world of pain! Feeble humans crushed like the insects they are!

The memory changed but the setting didn't, this time he was killing Dio, or at least a Dio.

The next one was more disturbing, he was standing in a pool of blood, his blood! His scythe lay in the floor, and Layna…no virtuous stood there.

-NG-! How could this happen? Layna the firebrand they call you. You're not human! I just killed you! How the hell are you still alive?! How many souls do you have?

-hmmmm for now at least my soul is not human. The soul of the human Layna departed this body when you clashed with her. Call it a draw if you will.

-? What the hell is this about?

-Gig… Do you recognize the name Virtuous or Vigilance?

-Hell no. Should I? If you're gonna kill me ,just do it?

-……I'm not here to kill you.

Then she summoned the onyx blade.

-You're soul is about to leave your body. When it does, Ill seal you away. And you'll sleep until your time comes.

A red design formed in light in the floor under Gig, then his soul left his body and entered the sword.

Then he was surrounded by darkness, and the first time he met the kid was screened before his eyes, he could even feel everything, his soul being fused with the kid, her shock and a bit of fear first .

-Haaaaa hahaha! Holy crap, that took forever! Pick up the pace ya old hag! So this is my sacrificial lamb, huh? Heh. Its sorta soft around the edges, but its definitely got potential. 200 years. 200 years I've been waiting for this moment!

The soul fusion began; both of them were suspended in an endless darkness she looked slightly confused even when she should be frightened which she cleared wasn't.

-Who are you?

-Me? Oh, just the most hardcore asskicker to ever walk the planet is all. The destroyer of everything! The commander of the world eaters! But hell, you can just call me Gig….

He offered the deal to use his powers, "You scratch my back, I crush yours" he said, she refused. After that the kid was in the ground the green haired annoying seph at her side, she was looking at Layna with a blank expression.

-What just happened now?

-It appears you and Gig had become one. It was he who nearly destroyed our land. He was the leader of the world eaters. Or rather they were his puppets. His powers are unfathomable. We have been searching many years for someone who could contain the power of Gig. Of all the children to pass through this village, you were the only one…..I waited 10 long years for your mind and body to mature… You were told this village was meant to hide us from the world. But no. Its our last defense against the world eaters. In years past Villages like ours existed all over the world. But over the years they have all been destroyed one by one. We are the only ones left. This is why we have no outside contact, and why you were forbidden from leaving the village.

-!? You mean….everyone?

-That's correct. All the villages were either seiged and killed slowly, or outright annihilated. Considering the scales of these attacks it must be the work of the world eaters. Yes, those dark beasts who have been silent for so long now gather their strength once more….Have you not heard the weeping of the world? Open your mind and listen closely…you will hear the crumbling of our civilization….If things continue as they are, the land will continue to weaken and eventually all will perish. To change the fate unfolding before us we need a truly singular power… This is the power of Gig that I have entrusted to you. With it you must rein in the terrible world eaters. Its up to you to dismantle these foul relics of a long death world and breathe new life into our land.. Do you understand what I ask of you?

-……

That was the moment, she felt betrayed, she felt used, she felt angry and she was beyond annoyment. All her life had been a farce, all that training with Dannette where they forced her to practice with a sword, all the times she wanted to get out even if for a moment and see the world, everything was just to prepare her for this so they could use her, she was nothing but a tool, just an instrument for them. Gig knew that feeling, Drazil had used him and well as that Layna .

-If you choose not to. I cannot force this upon you. It would be tough, but we can find another way…

-N-no! you have to, or Ill never forgive you!

LIES!!! Everything else was a lie, the same as this, and the seph, such annoying, she also wanted to force this upon her.

-Why does it have to be me?

-Well…Because only the soul who can fuse with Gig has the power to do this….

If her expression was blank her voice was soulless and completely hollow now.

-Is that why you raised me?

-Wha? What're you talking about?!! You should be proud lady Layna would choose you for something like this!

Now the cow idiot stood on Layna´s side not even caring for how her so called friend felt.

-So selfish.

-What's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self.

-You annoy me, that's all.

Gigs voice came out, content and amused.

-Hehe. "your usual self" my ass. What the hell does this withered old hag know about you?

-Is that you Gig?

-Oh, is my voice coming through already? Damn, this body fits me like a glove! Its like it was made for me- and in truth it was- Hey, witch. Since we're fused I can feel and see everything the kid here is thinking-in truth he couldn't but he could understand how she felt- Want me to tell you? It's something along the lines of "who gives a shit about the world? Everyone needs to just die!"

She then took the sword and impaled the old hag, and then the rest of the idiots used a trap on her so she couldn't move, of course it was useless, they said it was in case a soul like hers got out of control, that just confirmed Layna´s lies, If she had refused they would kill her and the cow girl was also enraged at the red haired girl for deciding she wouldn't be used like tool.

That was the moment, she felt betrayed, she felt used, she felt angry and she was beyond annoyment. That was the moment she decided no one would use her, all of theses hypocrite idiots would die and then she would be free to savoir the power she now had with her.

A lot of memories passed, everything he and the kid passed together, all the carnage and all the fun all the battles and all the conversations and lastly he was in the bloody battlefield of maize forest. The kid was still trying to fight even when her end was near, he remembered his idiotic stand of sudden goodness and the disbelieve in the kids words for once he heard her voice sad and in a whisper just for him to hear.

-So you're leaving?

His voice also changed, it was softer and full of concern and sorrow as if trying to excuse himself with her.

-Yes, I must. Without a body I must return to heaven and reincarnate. The time we spend together…. It felt so short… and yet, so long. It was…. an experience.

-…..

-It's strange, in my memories as Gig, I actually really liked you. Apparently we had a lot of fun.. Gig was… he was lonely. I spent so long in that sword…alone. It was like an eternity. And then I met you. I won't ask anyone to forgive what's happened. Much of this is Gig's… no my fault.. But if we ever get the change…. Let's have some fun together, okay Kid?

Lobo was right, he did break her heart and he really felt bad about it and he condemned her to the exact same thing he endured. And another fragment of memory came to him, this time from one of the kids dreams.

-Already told you, IT WAS FUN!

-Not that! Why you let us beat you!? I head lady Lay… Virtuos talk with Mr. old redflank, he said you let us beat you, even the other Layna agreed, I knew you weren't so bad, you let us won!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH so those idiots realized I let them win!

-Wha—whats so funny?

-I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THOSE IMBECILES OR THE WORLD, I WOULD HAVE WON! AND I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! …….even him…..

It dawned upon him stronger then a cube of icy water, much like being hit with and iceberg. A moment before she started to let them win she stopped momentarily, her mind and soul disconnected from him in the way when he now remember just could happen when dreaming or having vision, she had seen something, and he knew who "him was" . The reason she was defeated and sealed away, the reason she let herself die for was himself.

-You're finally awake Vigilance, or would you prefer Gig?

This time he was in a clearing full of flowers.

-Haephnes you're giving me a choice?!!!

- You've always had a choice.

-I desire for my soul to be split in two, as Vigilance and as Gig ….

- as Vigilance I could never forgive myself for everything I did nor would I allow another soul to pass for the same as the Kid; as Gig I want to have some more fun in the world ,also I wouldn't allow anyone else to mess with and use my "soul mate".

He had made her a promised and he intended to fulfil it ("_if we ever get the change…. Let's have some fun together, okay Kid?"_)

-For Vigilance to stay here and for Gig to go find her soul, is that what you truly desire?

-Yes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He now understood everything, all the pieces had come together,everything that happened to him; in another life he was this wuss called Vigilance, Drazil used him, then after he left the kid he divided his soul so he "Gig" could go back to her….And she… she had died for him…. He would have to ask her what she saw, but more importantly he was reunited with her again, a strange sensation he couldn´t undersatnd filled him, for one part he falt even more happy than when they were killing and destroying somehow more fullfiling, and for other part...first time in his existance he really felt bad about something a sort of pain he had never know a need to do something about it, not for him to feel better but to do something for her to be and feel better, he fealt guitly.

After the memories he stood suspendend into space,just when he was when he met her and in front of him she was wide awake eyes open looking at him.

-Hey Kid!

He was breathing heavily a smug smirk for expression.

-Gig!?

-Of course is me! Who else would come here for´ya!

She unleashed a combo on him, hitting him really hard in the jaw, the stomach, the ribs and the head giving the phrase "mental slap" a whole new meaning.

-OUCH!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

She stood there looking him with a confused expression, Then she hugged him tightly…. And bit him in the ear.

-Ouch!!!

-Ass!!!

Next he was in the room, the onyx blade in his hand and his scythe reforming into his floating armor, the old sensation of sharing a body returning to him.

-Hahahaha! Did´ya missed me kid?

-How could you went good back then Gig? You even said please!

-Call it a case of temporal madness, MAYBE YOU WERE HIT TOO HARD IN THE HEAD… WHEN YOU LET THEM DEFEAT YOU!

-I did it for a reason!

-AND WHAT REASON WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR LET THEM BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF´YA AND GET KILLED!?

-That's, that's girl's secret!

-WHAT!!?

-You heard me!

She yawned

-Don't tell me your sleepy, you been asleep for almost 200 years.

-Dammit… wont let me ….stay awake!

-Another fucking seal!? They really feared´ya! Tell you what, you sleep for now and I'll wake you when we find your body. What´d you say?

-My body?

-Yep, is not easy to dispose of a world's eater body, specially if that world eater happens to be the soul mate of the great Gig, master of death and god of destruction.

She giggled a bit, Gig had never before heard her giggle so it took him by surprise the little girlish outburst but made him smile rather than smirk .

- …….. Wake me when something interesting happens……. Now you're the one who's going to need my power hehe.

-HEY! That's cuse you absorbed half of my power!

-Then why are you only half as powerful as me?

-Wha..!!

-´night Gig.

-Wait Kid! Dammit, she already went to sleep! Ok, good night kid.

Gig returned to the entrance of the secret staircase, he saw once more the battle in the walls and his anger grew, if they weren't death already he would kill them, but hell probably the once that he really wanted to kill was Virtuous, she was the cause of everything, but on other hand he would thank her before killing her or maybe let the kid kill her….because the bitch was the reason he met the kid.

When he got out he noticed the purple smoke fading and ran for it barely managing to get to it and going outside to the real word.

-DAMM! That was close. Oh right you're asleep. HEY KID IT'S NOT GONNA BE FUN TO RAVAGE THE LAND IF YOU´RE SLEEPING! Argghhhh I guess Ill wait til we break this stupid seal or regain your body…Hey! Those lame dracons of Orviska know where you're body is! Haha time to pay a visit for charging rent of our castle!

And he set of to get outside of the woods and on road to Orviska a black sword in hand and a new found happiness in his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**finally, took long to write longest chapter,just to note the memories are transcription of the dialogues in the game, and from the last chater, yep, penn was really messed up, but i believe it wanst from spending so much time with the devourlord, he was already messed up way before that, in both the normal and the demon path, who knows , maybe Lobo drop him on the head when he was stolen as a baby.**

**NOTICES:**

**-this story is going to have 2 endings.**

**-maybe later ill make a story for Levin but im gonna finish this one first**


	11. Chapter 11 trough the portal

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Im going on vacation so I would probably be unable to update until 25 april, meanwhile I would like to ask opnions about what ill write once i finish this story, i was thinking about a story for Levin or a GigxRevya in the normal path (and it would not be about the Yuga mountains incident), perhaps even the yuga mountains incident , maybe a crossover with other games. so say your opinion and review (come on, it takes less than a minute). also please comment on how i write and about the story. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The charm of history and its enigmatic lesson consist in the fact that, from age to age, nothing changes and  
yet everything is completely different.**

**Trust your own instinct. Your mistakes might as well be your own, instead of someone else's.**

**CHAPTER 11 –TROUGH THE PORTAL**

It has been 1 years and 2 to 4 months since Gig woke up in some mountains near Corsius, and it has been 199 years and 2 to 4 months (more or less ) since he was separated from her, but now they were reunited, even if she was fast asleep due to another stupid seal, Gig knew from one of her dreams that the seal was created by the crimson tear of the soul of that old redflank that was a constant bother when his soul mate the devourlord , world eater pretty Revya was establishing the BFF empire (he still though it was a great name), so it wouldn't be easy to breakit, and It would be easier and a lot more fun to find her body if she was awake.

Thinking about finding her body he remembered the small black orb Kanan sent him, saying it would help him, but She also forgot to sent the instructions manual with it , just because he was a god that didn't mean he knew everything . He tough about going to visit Kanan but decided against it, it was too far, he was too lazy and he would rather go and get the information he wanted from Orviska´s counsels Dio and Odie and deal with things as they presented as fast as he could . So he went to Orviska, he tough about entering in a dramatic way, "dramatic" meaning flashy explosions, lots of deaths, rivers of blood and mountains of flesh , but that probably wouldn't give him the information and the kid wouldn't like not being the one doing that "dramatic entrance" so he sighted made his armour surround the sword forming a scythe and entered the city like any mortal (or he some weeks ago) would.

The city has blossomed in his absence, but the centre was still the same and his and the kid´s castle hadn't changes a bit, they didn't even bother to remodel it, when he got close to the entrance of the Yesterwind garden, if he remembered the name correctly ,A Phynx Knight greeted him while other stood on guard .

-Beyond this point are the official castle grounds. You must present an official referral to enter.

-Just give this to the actual Dio!

Gig presented the referral Cuthbert gave him, and the knight examined it.

-Very well Sr. Please wait while I check, this might take a while if Lord Dio is busy.

-Perfect, just what I need, another opportunity to waste my time! Maybe Ill just go in myself!

Gig was about to Kill them when from behind him, near an alley he heard a voice he wasn't that glad to hear.

-OH MY GREAT LORD AND GOD!........ I mean …. Would you Sir help me find my lost Phynx, I think it went this way….

He turned around and saw the mini Kanan waving at him in a suspicious way doing signs to follow her in a definitely not subtle way

(_Why cant religious zealots of evil cults be less crazy…_ ) Then he remember he was their god, he shrug, that explained much….

-"sight" alright brat Ill helpýa find your "poor lost phynx" down the dark alley.

The guards didn't comment until Gig Went to the dark alley following the strange little girl.

-That was strange.

-It's the third time today that she shows up, and she's been´roud for a week.

-Yes, strange but cute kid.

-Well I'll take this referral….. Hope it doesn't takes long…

-Well knowing lord Dio….. See you in some hours.

Gig followed the girl to the back of the ally and into the back of a building to the basement of a tavern where she took him upstairs to upper part of the place into a room that was redesigned ,in a hurry, to become a mini church, in the place the priest of the cultist´s city was praying.

-FATHER MAXIM! OUR GREAT GOD HONOURS US WITH HIS PRESENCE AT LAST!

-Ok I followed you here, now tell me two things, what do you want? And how the hell do I use this stupid mini black orb?

Gig took out the small orb and tossed it to Maxin who tried to catch it but failed and surprisingly the girl managed to get it before it hit the ground.

-Oh great Lord…

-Cut the crap its just Gig!

-Well lord Gig that's why Mana and I are here, apparently when Mana gave Cuthbert the black orb she forgot to also give him the letter Lady Kanan sent describing its use, when she later remembered you were already in you're way to retrieve the soul of the great mistress the devourlord.

-Hey it doesn't matter; now we have been blessed with the opportunity to speak with our Lord! OH, my lord did you to retrieve the soul of your great mistress the devourlord? Can I meet her? When she retrieves her body will she wear a dress or full armour plate for the wedding?

- SHUT UP BRAT!!!!I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOURE TALKING´BOUT !!!! BUT YES WERE FUSED AGAIN BUT SOME FUCKING SEAL IS KEEPEN HER ASLEEP!!

Then father maxim interrupted.

-My lord Gig, this black orb just like its twin has a connection with the world eaters when its energy gets realeased. It can increase or counter any power, however it isn't enough to break a seal powerful enough to hold down the almighty "all eater" in this case but it can definitely weaken it.

-Yay!! OH. But don't do it in this city my Lord! The Orviska counsels have a magic field in the city and releasing such power would be a great fuss. Of course you could always smite them with your great dark power!

-And what about the other orb Kanan is preparing?

- lady Kanan used all her energy in its preparation and all the schemestress are preparing it giving it more energy, when you return it will be ready and powerful enough to break the strongest of the seals, to break or to counter any magic no matter how strong or old it is…to

-That means it IS useless right now, fucking great! I've wasted my time enught already Im going to eat and then visit that Dio.

Gig turned around and left.

-BYE MY LORD WE´LL AWAIT YOUR RETURN!

-Indeed we shall. when you return all your troops should be gathered.

Gig went to eat and decided that the first thing he would do once the kid regained her body , even before starting the destruction would be let her taste the greatest food ever, "HODPOTS".

When Gig returned to the castles entrance after eating he came just when the knight was coming back.

-Well Sr. Lord Dio is a bit busy but Lord Odie will see you.

-´bout time . I've been waiting …like 1 minute here!

-…….

The knight took him to one of the rooms of the castle, it was one of the much rooms he designed the castle to have but never got to use it. In the back of the room Odie was waiting for him, he was exactly the same as his ancestor just a lot younger, at least his outfit ,complete with the weird mask was the same.

-I THE MIGHTY ODIE SHALL YOU'RE YOUR PLEAD..

-CUT IT IM NOT IN THE MOOD!

-but…

-NO BUTS!

-but how can you disrespect….what do you want to see Dio for, WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WANTS TO SEE ME EVER!?

-Maybe because you suck. And I just wanted to ask Dio a question but you must know too.

-hmmm a question?

-Yes, but to ensure that you'll answer Ill freak you out a bit first.

-Huh?

-You know that after the devourlord let your puny and pathetic ancestors defeat her, her soul was sealed into the onyx blade and hidden away in the magical field of maize forest.

-!

-Also you know that to keep that seal strong powerful sorcerers and sacrifices were needed… something only an entire kingdom could afford…

-..! How do you….

-LORD ODIE IS THAT TRUTH!?

Probably for first time in his life Odie was dead serious.

-Leave us now and go get Dio, tell him to come right away no matter what.

-Y…Yes Lord Odie.

-It seems I got your attention…-Gig said it smoothly and then got comfortable slowly and lazily with a cat like grace on a couch making his speech more stunning– So Ill continue , you also know that the master of life summoned a world eater….

Then the door opened loudly and Dio entered, obviously bothered by the interruptions in his activities whatever they were, he also looked identical to the last Dio he and the kid had fought which looked exactly the same as the one he vaguely remembered killing way before,he was just younger too like Odie.

(_Do these guys reproduce by cloning or what?)_

-What is it now Odie? Did the queen forgot something before she left for the Devourlord´s defeat anniversary in Astec? Why must I be bothered when I'm doing some serious investigation? And who is this?

Odie, still all serious said.

-I would also like to know who he is….Dio, he knows about what is sealed in maize forest, the world eater Layna, and how the devourlord lost on purpose, Cuthberth gave him a referral… that's all I know.

(_Or rather was sealed…hehehe_)

-! Who are you?

Ignoring Dio, Gig continued

-I also happen to know a lot more, and as I say I came here with only one question and it's this one. Where did the world eater took the devourld´s body? Was it to Drazil?

They were completely shocked, that confirmed it, her body was in the other world, Drazil.

(_That fucking place!. HOW THE HELL AMD I GOING TO GET THERE!?, even for me and the kid it would take to much energy , but hey, I'm sure the other Dio kept a path to travel there… or at least a way to open a path, hehe_)

-!

-!

-Hahaha! That just confirms it!

-How do you know about Drazil and who are you?

-Dio what should we do?

-Lets make a deal…You open a portal to Drazil and I tell you who I am, how I know and…what happened recently in that forest….

-WHAT!?

-….Why do you want to travel there?

-I just want to kick some drazilians ass.

Which was partially truth, he did want to kill the masters of Drazil, especially Drazil himself, it was his and Virtuous fault, and he really, really wanted to kill them. Gig suddenly got up and walked to the door.

-Thinking twice I'd better take my offer and my information to those devourlord cultist, I'm sure they actually "are able" to open a path and looking at you I'm not so sure you can do that.

That did the trick, Dio was fuming, his pride hurt.

-Fine, come with us to the upper part of the castle.

-DIO!, Are you serious?

-Yes Odie. This stranger… I want to know how he possess such information, and if something happened in Maize forest It would be better to know as soon as possible, it would take days to simple prepare for an investigation, also I've always wanted to test the ritual for the path and more importantly I cant let the names of our lines to get dirty by that cultist performing this simple task.

-If you say so Dio. I trust you.

(_Same pride easy to trick, all the Dios I have met suck_)

They arrived to a great balcony where the Kid used to launch herself and fly to the next battle, it now had a garden.

Dio summoned various crimson tears .

-Dio the accursed gems!

-Yes, I've been keeping them for this ritual , not even in a 1000 years could those dreaded cultists ever hope to achieve what Dio family has through the last 400 years! Or the Odie the last 200.

-Only 399 and 199 and some months respectively.

-…..

-Well okay let us start you ready Odie?

-Yes dio....but Im still not sure about this...

-Meisamo….Maiseya…..

-Sitanya…..Namileya

-OPEN!!!

-OPEN!!!

A little swirl of darkness appeared Gig walked and stood next to it and examined it before taking something from his pocket.

-We did it Dio!

-Of course we did it!

-So this leads to Drazil, huh?

They ceased their celebration.

-Yes it, does now, you tell us who you are and what you know.

-Yeah, our part is done, now speak.

Gig watched them, his smirk going wider, he lifted his hand; he was holding the black orb, he let his armour return to its form and to the astonished looks of the dracons he crushed the orb and a surge of purple energy passed trough the sword.

-What's up Gig ?

-Where did that voice came?

-I just weakened the seal kid and we're on our way to get your body back and kick come Drazilians ass.

-WHO ARE YOU!?

- Oh right! I'll be fair , my name is Gig "the" master of death , that's why I know everything ,and what happened in that forest IS THAT THE KID YOU FEAR SO MUCH AND I ARE TOGETHER AGAIN MWAHAHAHAHA! BYE-BE FOOLS! HAHAHAHA!

And he jumped into the portal.

-……..

-We better gather our armies Dio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so close to finding her body and meeting old acquitances too....hehe**


	12. Chapter 12 She s back

**still on vacation**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord:**

**92-If I ever talk to the hero , I will not taunt him. Instead I will say this his dogged perseverance has given me new insight on the futility of my evil ways and that if he leaves me alone for a few months of quiet contemplation I will likely return to the path of righteousness. (Heroes are incredibly gullible in this regard.)**

**Death is the starlit strip between the companionship of yesterday and the reunion of tomorrow**

**CHAPTER 12- SHE´S BACK**

Gig jumped into the portal leading to Drazil, it was strange , a mixture of time , sounds and space fill as much with colors as with darkness moving around in a psychodelic way, chaotic patrons he could see form and at moments he could see figures or shadows, perhaps of other worlds, later he swore he saw a strange looking penguin and heard something that sounded like a "dood".

-Hey kid, where getting close to Drazil and.... your body!

-......

-Whats up kid ?

-Why didnt you rampaged the world? you already got your body back.

-I was occupied with remembering. Got some fucking seal on my memory when I woke up.

-And what you did?

-Not much , But hey! I´ve met the greatest dish ever, oh, I will let live that chef just to get more sweet, delicious, tasty, glorious HODPOTS!

-Hodpots?

-Yeah hotpods.

-......

-What?

-That was one of the things I never tastes, FUCKING VIRTBITCH! Never let me go out and have fun when I was a kid!

(_you´re still a kid, at least to me _)

-.....Whose ass exactly are we going to kick ?

-Well I have some personal business with the gods of Drazil, especially with Drazil himself.

-......So...What happened?

-The bastards used me.....don't really want to go into details.

-Well you can count me in, **_(i know how that feels_)** Im itching for a good fight.

-Its not like you have a choice in the matter, even if we regain your body back. And why the hell don't you sound I dunno, EXITED! Heck kid, you're going to regain your body soon and you don't seem to care!

-I don't care,sure I'm glad but ...argghh . Its still hard to believe my body´s still around , another pro for being a world either, And you´re the one that sounds too exited of getting me out of here!

-WHA! Thats not what I mean! Forget it! WHY DO I CARE ANYWAYS!

-.....You....you care!?

-HELL YES!...NO! .... I MEAN..... I....ARRRGHHHH!

She couldn't believe it, Gig cared for something and it appeared it was her, when she decided to lost that fight she didn't care if he cared or not, she just wanted him to survive, for the first time since ever she felt her heart warm a bit, something that only happened when Gig awakened her, she never felt that sort of warm , not when she was small girl playing or training with Dannete, not when she became the devourlord and had a lot of fun . She still didn't care, she still wanted to kill Virtuous and probably destroy the world once she regained her body, but... for now.... she felt fine and content.

She giggled, then laughed aloud hearty and openly a sound not even she knew.

-WHATS SO FUNNY KID!?

--hahaha, oh my....hahaha....who would though....hahhaa... that you actually cared....hahaha

-HEY ITS NOT THAT, YOURE A REALLY USEFULL AND FUN PEON AND!

-Yeah sure Gig, I care too.

-huh?

But he didn't got the change to say anything else for he reached the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel and then fell face first to a hard stone floor and he thank that a bit cause he could blame the faint blush on his cheeks to it..

-Ouch....

Gig landed on a small street, no really crowded but not a minute after he lift himself of the floor a man and a woman came to his Aid .

-Oh, you there! Are you Okay? Do you need some medicine? Here, take this.

(_What kind of freacking shit is this?. She looks just like you..)_

_**(!)**_

The woman looked exactly like the kid but her aura was completely different, not slightly powerful,not vibrant or bright, she and the man were like animated dolls.

-....What´s wrong with your face? It must be worse than I though! I hope the medicine helps...

Then another woman came,l ooking exactly the same as the first, another clone doll, her aura barely different than the one of the other woman.

-Good gracious! Your face....how sad.

-HEY! I'm perfectly fine and handsome!

Revya couldn't agree more but she was to stunned to comment on it, they looked like her, and she knew why, her anger rose, it wasn't them that looked like her, it was she who looked like them, Virtuous plan ......

Then another man came.

-Really. It´s quite unnusual. That´s no good. You must fix it quickly!

_-guys and girls ....wearing the same thing. And all with the exact same face?_

_**-......**_

Gig was about to kill them when someone grabbed him fast by the wrist and ran with him away from the people.

-Ahh. C´mere, C´mere, C´mere! You´re causing a scene!

-Just who the hell are´ya!?

The person stopped on his tracks and turned around, she was a girl with purple blueish hair,Gig remembered that voice, she was the world eater Layna.

-So youre still alive?

She took a guard stance ready to launch herself into battle at any sudden move, but Gig simple looked her with calculated indifference.

-! You´re! Who are you? Gig? Or...Vigilance?

-_**Vigilance?**_

_**-**__Not now kid._

-I'm Gig, and you're world eater Layna, right?

-What are you doing here?

-Oh, me and the kid here –he said pointing to himself- just came to kick the butt of the masters of this world, OH YEAH!, were also here to get the kid´s body back.

She relaxed abit after hearing they were in Drazil to defreat the masters of that world but didnt quit her stance.

--And what is the devourlord and you going to do once she regains her body?

_**(KILL VIRTUOUS!)**_

-Me is taking out the kid to meet hodpots.

-......I guess...

_**-Hey Gig, Lets trick her into giving us information and then kill her.**_

_**-You´re devious kid,very well hehehe.**_

Layna lost her stance out of shock, shock of hearing her voice and hearing that the two most fearsome terrible and powerful beings of a world were planing to go eat hodpots. Then a bizarre Idea came to her mind, and let her open to any possible attack, opportunity that they didn't use due to the shock of her answer.

-So you´re taking her into a date!!!?

-WHAT!?

_**- WHAT!?**_

Their voices sounded at the same time, and that seemed so funny to Layna that she was convinced they had good intentions, or that at the very least they planned to do exactly what they said, and as long as they helped her defeat Gamma and Joules....

-Ok, I belive you , I know where her body is and how to get into the palace. Follow me. (if anything happens where in Drazil at least, and I would kill them too)

They didnt have chance to said anything else as she turned around and started leading them trough back alleys and dark streets, they finally arrived to an abandoned building outside of the city.

-This place used to be some sort of cemetery or memorial, but its been abandoned since even before I came here... and since no one comes ever I thought this would be the best place to hide your body devourlord. And I don't even understand how you came back Gig.

-Been the master of death has its advantages.

They finally arrived at a crypt, inside it Gig saw her body, it was stained with dust that used to be blood, her clothes were dusty rags, but her face, her body, her muscles, everything remained the same, her face with closed eyes had no expression, it was not serene nor happy nor angry, it simply was plain.

Neither Gig nor Revya said anything but the moment of tense silence was broken by Layna.

-And how do you plan to restore her soul into her body?

That was a good question.

-I'm the master of death Idiot! I'm supposed to be able to guide souls..... I just need to figure out how to eliminate the rest of the seal , fucking old cow! Had to become a stupid crimson tear!

-You mean Grunzford !

-I don't know his fucking name!

-Hey Mr. Grunzford its ok now you can let go. Meisamo….Maiseya….. Namileya RELEASE!

The sensation of the seal pulled away fast, Gig didnt give time to anything to happen, he put his hand over his chest and concentrated all of his power and the Kid´s , he felt like ripping himself apart, in his trembling hand he had a glowing mass of energy, he put it over Revya´s body and pressed slightly with extreme care using his own energy to protect it, the body reabsorbed her soul , a moment after, she opened her eyes locking them with Gig´s intense gaze, none of them said anything, they just unconsciously drew closer, she moved her body and got up, it wasn't even stiff, then Gig blushed madly and looked away fast

-OH, mmmhh, sorry you two, I should have guessed that those clothes would turn to dust after all this time. Hehe, ups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALY ABLE TO UPDATE,BLESSED BE THE LAPTOPS!**


	13. Chapter 13 the end of the masters

**"I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation,  
where we will sparkle in the heavens forever."**

**"Hit that back-stabber where it hurts, right in the ambition."**

**"The road to hell is made of good intentions"**

**CHAPTER 13- THE END OF THE MASTERS**

Revya stood still for a moment not knowing what to do, a minute before she was sharing body with Gig and now she was standing again in her own "naked" body , he had used their combined energy to take off her soul with one hand and put her back in her body while holding her sword with the other, it has been quite the experience, she briefly examined her body, the opened wounds of that last battle had closed leaving scars that she didn't mind, her hair was the same length if not a bit longer, all the build up muscles of her time as Devourlord were still strong , dust that used to be her clothes covered her and she didn't give a damn about being dirty, naked or even alive, she had two things in mind, to help Gig kill the masters of this world and to kill Virtuous.

-Ah... here, take my cape.

Both had forgot about Layna, Revya took the cape and draped it around herself and around her breasts sensing Gigs discomfort and planning to use that later for her fun. She got close to Gig and gently placed her hand on top of his and then took her sword.

-let's go Gig.

Gig didn't turned around to face her when he felt her touch over his hand running down taking the sword, but when he heard her voice he faced her, grinning cockily while she passed by him not making eye contact, and went behind her.

LAYNAS POV

Layna offered her cape to the red haired world eater, and observed how she covered herself with it , how she took her sword and went ahead along with Gig none of them caring for her doing an attack or anything, not like they had to worry or anything, both of them were the most powerful beings in Haephnes and now that each of them had their own body….a shiver went trough her spine as she recalled her first meting with the Devourlord.

-------------------------------------------------LAYNAS FLASHBACK

Bodies lay in the floor staining the earth red with their blood, even with the queen of the nereids and the clerics healing them continuously there were too many dead already, all the remaining survivors were barely but bravely standing up against their foe, both the dracon mages were creating runes and casting spell as fast as they could, the man called Endorph had run out of ammunition for one of his guns and his left arm was broken , the old Grunzford was bleeding a lot but managing to keep on fighting, Raksha the world eater was heavily damaged and she was having a lot of trouble keeping up herself in contrast to their enemy who stood with minimum wounds and just some cuts and scratches.

All their forces were being wiped out easily, and the souls of those who fell were quickly devoured by the "all eater" before Raksha or she could do anything. The master of death was a great foe by himself, he had after all killed her long time ago , and it was the surprise element of Virtuous being with her that took him by surprise and gave the master of life a lucky but finishing strike that ended Gig at that time, alone he was mighty but with the Devourlord he was practically unstoppable.

-It wasn't supposed to comet o this. You were supposed to help me in the other world!

She dodged another hit of the black sword. And the all eater added.

-Who cares about this or the other world?

And the master of death added

-My soul mate and I don't like being used.

Then the devourlord prepared to launch one of her demon blasts, but somehow stopped, a sudden blankness in her eyes and then she was standing still.

-HEY KID! WHATS WRONG!?

She took the change to try and hit her, her move came too easy to read and she was sure the Devourlord would parry or counter it with easy, but to her surprise the blow landed. And from that moment the Devourlord didn't counter their attacks or moved out of the way, SHE WAS LETTING THEM WIN.

Layna didn't understand what was happening, she only knew that they had won , the Devourlord had just pretended to fight seriously while letting them defeat her, any of the experienced warriors could see that but they all were so happy that they didn't care. Then the master of death regained his lost memories of himself as Vigilance and left her taking to the cycle Raksha and Feinne, The defeated terror sounded dull and stoic in her last conversation with the master of Death, Layna thought that she was drained from emotions or too tired to feel anything but Virtuous sensed everything and the feeling she got from Virtuous told her she was mistaken, the Devourlord was simply sad and disappointed.

Layna had sealed the soul of her former sibling, and a few minutes ago enemy into the onyx blade but her body still remained, it was hurt but as a world eater as long as her soul lived her body would recover, she didn't knew why but she just couldn't leave it lying there or let all those people do whatever they wanted to it. She released the master of life and told her.

- What now Virtuous? We cant leave her here like this, Hey I know! Why don't I take her body back to Drazil, it will be hidden safely there and you can hide the sword in this world.

- The master of live agreed with her head but didn't said a word, Layna took the body to everyone's surprise and spoke to the dracons, she told them about her plan to take the body and hide it in Drazil and entrusted them with the knowledge before going back to the other world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK

- Layna stopped reminiscing about the past and went after them, they returned to the back alleys of the city and there a Drazilian girl came to their encounter.

- Oh my, are you alright? Where are your clothes? And what's with their faces?

The Devourlord didn't let her continue for she moved with lightning speed behind the girl and knocked her down with a blow to the head courtesy of the hilt of her sword and proceeded to threw away the cape, undress the girl and dress herself while the master of death closed his eyes and scowled while blushing.

- DAMMIT KID! STOP DOING THAT!

- Haha. Come on Gig, I thought you didn't care about my equipment.

- I don't but argghhh. Just don't do that without warning okay.

Layna didn't know what to make out of the two or of this situation, she couldn't even figure them out, they didn't seem to be exactly friends, she and Virtuous weren't friends either, just 2 souls united to bring Gig to his end and stoping Drazil´s plans, but these two were something different, as Gig said they were soul mates , she still wondered how Vigilance returned to being Gig, and how he came back or how they came to Drazil… a strong connection united them, the most dangerous and powerful beings of a world, the master of death and god of destruction and his soul mate, the strongest world eater (and world eaters where actually some type of gods connected to the worlds above), designed and created to house this god's soul, the "all eater", the Devourlord… and her former sibling, not that she would ever tell any of them that, something came to her mind, she didn't even knew her name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END POV

- By the way, what is your name Devourlord?

Revya was enjoying the situation finding Gig´s dismay cute in a twisted way and really funny when the Layna girl asked her name. They stopped their little chit chat and faced her, Gig annoyed and she expressionless.

- So you don't even know her name?

- …….

- ehh ..mmhh, no.

- Why should the kid tell you then?

- .... Devourlord, all eater, demon spawn, red demon… Revya… call me whatever you want, I don't care.

- Revya, huh?

- Kid you didn't have to tell her so easily.

Then she faced the unconscious girl on the floor and raised her sword to kill her but stopped.

- Arggghh.. its like a fucking mirror!

- What the hell are you talking about kid, theses drazilians look nothing like you!

Revya felt a little bit better at his words and ended the drazilians life fast. Layna was not surprised at that, many times she had wanted to claw drazilian´s eyes out or even kill them but had never done such a thing, and she realized that if any of them went ballistic the other would help and there was no way she or anyone could stop them, she'd had to handle them with care.

- Your name was Layna, right? I remembered you said something about me supposed to your pal here..

- Yeah, that was supposed to happen but the way things turned around where different... (**_you went nuts and became an evil maniac overlord)_**

- I think I know where you're going Kid…hehe.

- What do you mean Gig ? what are you two planning? Because if its bad Ill punch´ya in the face.

- Like you could! Kid here and yours truly are simply too much for´ya.

He was right, that time she had the power of Virtuous with her, Raksha had Feinnes power with him and all them were an entire army, and even with all that they were no mach for them and now they each had their own body, but Layna would not back off.

- Go ahead kid, you have my support.

- Its me who is supporting you here Gig…So Layna… all this shit Virtuous caused was just to kill the masters of this world?

- Virtuous didn't! okay….. maybe she…….

- What was that I couldn't hear´ya…… As I said then…. What a crock! The world's in danger? We were the only ones who could help? Bullshit! Why don't you bastards took care of yourselves?! Freaking needing maggots. You've all earned you're ticket to hell, that's what you gained for trying to use us, and the kid here delivered you're prize.

- That's right, heck they created me just to use me, but…. I'm willing to make a deal with you… You tell me where is virtuous and ….. we kick these masters butt

(**_Well, we were going to do just that anyways)_**

- Why do you want to find virtuous?

It was obvious why, but she asked anyways, however the answer the Devourlord gave was something she never expected and something that Gig knew was completely false.

Revya suddenly changed her demeanour and cast her gaze down hiding her eyes, her firsts trembled and with a cut voice she answered.

- I need to see her… she ……it was her fault, but… she…. She was practically my mother…. I… I want to know why!

(Damn kid, you're good! Hehe, time to join this little act) – then Gig leaned his head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly from behind, and sensed her tense a bit, then he buried his face on her neck and got unaware of her being the one with a blush this time.

- Don't worry kid, you'll get you're answer, heck, if this bitch doesn't accept our deal we can go back and find the old hag by ourselves and forget about this world for a while…

Then Revya turned around and buried her face in his chest, his armour moving apart to let her hug him back while he caressed her hair with one hand.

- Oh Gig, If you think that's the best then lets forget about this place and head back, How much I want to find her and hear her answer, but there's also so much that has changed , so much I want to see…. (**_and destroy_**)

- And you'll see it, we'll go and I'll show you everything that you have missed in 2 centuries, and then well go and have some delicious hodpots.

- I always wanted to try them and now I'll be able to thanks to you, you're truly my soul mate.

- Of course I am kid! Both worlds can go to hell for all I care, but you and I shall prevail.

- All those lonely years in the sword… without you…. When you went away…

- I know kid, I know, I also was lonely before knowing you, and I found my way back to you, Didn't I?

- It took you long, it seemed like an eternity.

- I know, but I'm here now and i dont plan on leaving you again.

Layna couldn't believe her eyes, the scene before her seemed to be taken out straight from some romantic epic fantasy novel, the dreaded master of death was holding tightly the trembling devourlord, their words so intense and filled with emotion, her trembling body looking so fragile and he holding her in such protective way. They had changed since that battle, they finally realized they were in love (or so Layna though); she now knew she could trust them and decided to accept their deal, Virtuous would answer her, and if things came to worst she knew Virtuous could escape.

Revya was trembling and Gig was holding her with a tight grip, both their faces where hidden, and all that cause they could barely hid their mad grins and red faces, they were almost unable to stay quiet and not laugh maniacally aloud, it was so fun, it had sounded so cheesy…. And it had worked.

- Ok I accept! You help me with the masters and I tell you what I know of Virtuous, I don't know her exact location but I have some clues that might help.

They ended their little act and separated slowly , when they looked the other's face a soft smile found its was to their lips, the two noticed at the same time, blushed even more and looked away changing their expression to their default ones, blanc for her and a cocky grin for him, who would have tough that acting like that would have been so easily and perhaps not all of that had been fake and a simple act.

- Ok, now that you accepted we can go and say hello to the masters.

- But before that you must tell us one of this clues so Kid and I know you're willing to keep you´re promise.

She was obviously still confused and deeply disturbed.

- Wha..mmhhh…ok…..Virtuous probably went to some secluded place that enhanced her magic…. Or a place with magic she could enhance.

That wasn't much but it was a good start, something they could follow if needed, so they agreed to head directly to the palace at the center of the city and move by the deserted back alleys to get there. They didn't find much resistance and the little they encountered were nothing to their strength.

They entered the palace and disposed of all the guards in their way. They finally arrived to a great room, 2 persons were floating at the center of the room looking at them surrounded by dozens of guards.

- Look brother, it seems like we have…. visits.

- The woman is the master of life Joules. The man is her brother. Master of death gamma.

- Two of the last names on my to-kill list.

The man had brown red hair and an arrogant expression on his face, while the woman had a bored expression and darker brown hair; both had floating armours like Gig.

- Why, it's our old friend Gig! What a pleasant surprise! To what do we own the pleasure of your company?

- Holy shit, I want to slap that smug look right off your stupid face. You bastards set me up! I never forgive backstabbing!

- Haha. Oh my! I think I hear …. Yes, it's the buzzing of a fly! Or perhaps that's just my imagination.

- You two-faced, bloodsucking, ten dollar whore! Hey kid-!

- Yeah I know Gig, but I want to kill her too so you take the other idiot!

- That's right! Hey wait, no!

- It will be practice

- Alright fine.

- You…you are not a Drazilian. I see. A world eater, then.

- Humans with no right to even glimpse our world, and now a failed world eater. Today has been very productive.

- She's not the only world eater here, and believe me, none of us is a failed one.

Then the Drazil masters spoke of how there were only happiness in Drazil and Layna countered with a little speech of her own while Revya advanced along with Gig, when she was closer to the masters Gamma asked her a question, she didn't stopped her advance but Gig did .

- Are you happy world eater?

- Happy? I don't know nor do I care what happiness is, I can enjoy something and feel fine with it, I will enjoy destroying you, and Ill feel very fine with it. I don't care for your scheme , for this world or for the other, but I own one to Gig, and I know what it is to been set up, besides I don't like this place with all those look-alike dolls.

- How can you no see the beauty of this world it is like a child's cradle where the people can be safe and live without getting hurt ever !

- Ah child's cradle!? Don't make me laugh, It is a graveyard. And being stuck here is no better than being death.

- How remarkable. You sound like exactly like the Vigilance we once knew. Perhaps your memory has finally returned? A shame you´re power has not, this world eater had more power than you.

- I'm just pissed off at how stupid you guys are! You´re gonna pay for trying to make a fool of me! Get ready for the pain!!!

And then Revya charged forward followed by Gig summoning his scythe and by Layna at their backs, the guards stood no change against them, Layna was clearing anyone that got on their back and they were killing every Drazilian on their way to the masters, when they were almost over them the masters started devouring the souls of the drazilians to Layna´s dismay.

- I thought only world eaters could do that!

- We are far above the world eaters. We have all their powers and far more. We are the world rulers. And this is the true path of dominion.

- That's right, if little Giggy hasn't learned how to use it then you stand no change against us.

And using their acquired strength they casted a powerful attack that managed to knock Layna into a colum leaving her beaten and barely awake.

- And who said we needed help?

The attack was strong and it had left out of combat one of the tree attackers, but it didn't matter, Gig and Revya where strong by themselves and Joules and gamma resorted to their last card. They summoned Drazil to become one with him and defeat their foes, however while Drazil was being summoned Revya made her move, with unfathomable speed she drew close to Joules while raising her sword for a blow, but as the blade came down Revya jumped above the master of life and landed behind her, she made a swing using the momentum of her landing and rotated her body and the sword in a horizontal cut that effectively separated Joules body in to two parts, a surprised and terrified looked adorned the now death master´s of life face. Before Gamma could do anything Drazil appeared between him and his slain sister , and the first thing Drazil saw when he responded to the masters call was a World eater resembling a Drazilian woman devouring Joule´s soul, the body of the master of life still in the air not even hitting the ground yet.

And that was Gig´s call to make his own move, his scythe glowered black and shoot energy arrows towards Gamma stunning him while Gig also powered up his speed and attacked Gamma hitting him first by the left and then to the right and back multiple times in a row to end with a devastating diagonal struck from bellow to the upper shoulder of Gamma, a useful and badass technique Revya loved called the demon blast ,and also before Drazil could do anything Gig swallowed full Gammas soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally back from my little vacation, again i repeat, im not a native english user and i know my grammar is bad and i often mispel words, so please tell me my errors and ill try to correct them.**

**also review and give me your opinions on the story ists very nice and makes me hurry up and update faster**

**by the way if you had play drakengard the scene from the pact is more or less how i envision Gig taking out her soul from his body and returning it to her body.**


	14. Chapter 14 Drazil s end

**If you have come to help me, you are wasting your time. But if you have come because your liberation is bound up with mine, then let us work together.**

**Do as the heavens have done, forget your evil; With them forgive yourself.**

**The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord:**

**16-I will never utter the sentence "But before I kill you, there's just one thing I want to know."**

**34-I will not turn into a snake. It never helps.**

**I love thee, I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold,  
And the stars grow old...**

**CHAPTER 14- DRAZIL´S END**

Revya had devoured the master of life and Gig had devoured the master of death, they had absorbed their foes powers, Revya was now stronger than ever and Gig had regained all his powers as a master of death in addition to the strength he kept when he was separated from Vigilance.

Drazil watched as what remained of the masters of life and death of his World hit the ground. The culprits, like hungry wolves started circling him disregarding the bodies on the floor, Gig moving clockwise and the world eater counterclockwise surrounding him slowly. Drazil now understood why Joules and Gamma had called him, but he hadn't expected to ever see Gig again, neither had he expected that both of his masters would be defeated and their souls devoured.

- Look Kid. Another face I've been waiting to smash in. Awesome!

Revya smiled and readied her sword but said nothing while she examined Drazil; The supreme god of this world was in front of her, he was strong, no doubt about it, but he wouldn't be able to defeat her or Gig, they had been one heck of a team trough a lot of battles, and once they had kill him she would return to Haephnes and kill Virtuous. In the floor a bit away Layna was trying to stand up, but the hit had been much, even for her , she couldn't even make out the words of Drazil, Gig or her "sister" Revya.

- Well Gig it's been a few hundred years I think, but I wonder… Why are you here? You were doing such a magnificent work in Haephnes.

- Isn't it obvious Prick! Were here to kill the masters of this world, we already kill these two bastards, and now it's your turn.

- So you managed to devour Gamma and you gained control of this world eater who consumed Joules, not bad but you forget something. I'm above the masters of life and death!

- CONTROL OF THE KID´RE! HAHA she just does whatever she wants! I'd never controlled her.

- So tell me world eater, if Gig isn't your master why are you fighting here? Is it power you seek? Did Haephnes send you? What do you strive for? Don't you realize Gig´s using you?

- ……

Revya stopped for a moment lowering her sword.

- I was created with the sole purpose of cradle Gig´s soul and use the power to stop you´re scheme, they tried to use me, I didn't even knew what I was till a lot later …. But you know what I did? I killed them all! Well after you're death next is Virtuous, why am I fighting here? Is it power I seek? Did Haephnes send me? What do I strive for? ….HAHAHAHA! I'll tell´ya . I don't seek power I just take it if I desire it, I strive for nothing, I do what I wish,no one sent me, no one controls me, I might even destroy both worlds myself if I feel like it. I am fighting here cause I owe Gig for returning me to my body and besides it feels good to kill the masters of this world. Oh and Gig´s not my master, he's My S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E, got it! He may use me to kill you now he could even sacrifice me, It wouldn't be the fist time I die because of him….

Then she looked up and pointed her sword towards Drazil, her mad expression and sardonic smile scared him, Gig may have been seeking revenge but this world eater was seeking destruction, she was broken and twisted, bloodlust filled her red eyes, she was insane, she was powerful, she didn't care and she was supporting Gig. Drazil knew what he needed to do, even if there were no souls to consume around him he still had a card up his sleeve.

- I didn't go trough all the trouble to find your soul and body so you die´re. (_**I wont let you die for me again…. I already caused you enough pain**_), lets end this. Hey Drazil! NOW YOU DIEEE!!!!

And both of them launched at the world ruler, but Drazil unleashed his power halting their assault, they saw all around them, all the bodies in the floor of the ones they killed disintegrated into sparks that flew to Drazil and engulfed him in light, when the light dissipated Drazil had transformed himself into an enormous white thing.

- You may have absorbed many souls but as an overseer I can engulf their bodies and not only their souls in this sacred palace. Now you stand no change.

- That's what you think!

And they charged again, both using their best moves and avoiding the beams of energy and attacks directed at them, after a while Drazil was damaged but also they were.

- I'm getting tired of this! Hey Gig lets use a combined demon blast!

- Sounds good Kid, lets use as much power as we can and end this!

- DEMON BLAST!

- DEMON BLAST!

They concentrated their energy and attacked from opposite directions the behemoth, each strike perfectly coordinated in a deathly dance of strikes with unnatural grace only possible thanks to their deep bond, and the upcoming last blow fully charged with all their combined might landing in head of Drazil and connected the energy with all the other points already hit in the attack creating a net that exploded and ended the overseer´s existence.

Gig and Revya landed in the fractured floor, Gig managed to avoid the impact of the blast but Revya received part of it and was sent flying near Layna. Gig rushed to her side while she leaned against a broken column and Layna managed to stand up and regain complete conscious as she got near the other world eater .

- Ya´alright Kid?

-…..maybe a broken arm.

- WOW you did it! Not that I doubted you.

- …. You're still alive?

- Of course I am, I may not be as strong as you but I'm not easy to kill, I even survived a battle with you remember.

- Just because she let you survive…

- Hey…mmhh… about that… why did you..

- It doesn't matter, hey Gig, Drazils soul is too big for one bite.

- That's right maybe because he had such a big ass, well simply split it and share.

- Just give me a smaller part, Im already really full.

- Ok, but you're gonna get less power.

Gig got up and walked to where Drazil stood and now a glowing orb floated.

- You're gonna devour Drazil´s soul?!

- They say it's a sin to waste, or is it that you want to taste it too?

- NO! I do not! …. By the way… thank you.

- For what? We were gonna kill these imbeciles anyways. Which reminds me…we covered our part of the deal, now´s your turn.

- Well, I now that virtouos took you, well median´s swo… I mean.. The onyx blade to the hidden village, and that's all I know about where Virtuous is. But I can open a portal for you if we managed to find a big source of energy, Don't take it bad but you two are to tired and used almost all your energy and its impossible to get crimson tears in this world, souls here don't get attached.

- ….I should kill ýa for that, but that information is enough and the portal thing is a good exchange. A source of energy….HEY GIG, CUT THAT SOUL IN 3 SO WE CAN USE A PART TO OPEN A PORTAL!

Gig had already reached the orb and was about to split it (good thing he was a master of death and could do that) when he heard Revya.

(_**Fucking right, almost forgot we needed a way back**_)

And he cut the soul of the overseer in 3 pieces more or less the same size each and Devoured one part, he could feel the power spreading trough his body becoming his, almost in an overwhelming way for it drained him, he now had so much power … but he was too tired to use it.

He took the other two pieces of Drazil´s soul and walked back to Revya. He handed her another piece of Drazils soul and watch as she ate it, absorbing that kind of power also drained her, she was breathing a bit more heavy than before, she was tired he could see, and her arm if not broken at was dislocated not from the fight but from the blast, he helped her stand up but didn't let go once she stood.

- And how do we open the portal?

- That would be my thing, hand me that piece of Drazil´s soul.

- Fine, but if you try anything we kill you.

- You can trust me you know! Gezzz. Seyhana….nami…Layna-mi…yohara!

A little portal opened big enough for the two of them to pass, Gig turned around to enter the portal

- Hey sis, I mean Revya…. Before you go tell me one thing

- If is about that battle forget it, I had my reason – she clung tighter to Gig – that is all.

- But…! Ok, well when you find Virtuous say hi from me before you hit her, she somewhat deserves it.

-We might, before we kill her! Hahaha

- WHAT!!!!! I CANT LET YOU!

- TO LATE ! Kid and I are leaving!

Gig trucked Revya over his shoulder before Revya could try to kill the other world eater but gave her time to shot an energy arrow and hit Layna not with enought force to kill her but enough to hurt her, and then jumped into the portal leaving Layna behind, he didn't want to waste more time, he wanted to rest and to eat some hodpots.

Revya used a bit more of her energy to close the entrance of the portal from inside it. It leaved her exhausted and practically unable to move, good thing Gig was carrying her she realized, too bad she was too tired to protest so she settled with enjoying the ride.

The travel back to Haephnes was more or less the same as it was from there to Drazil.

-Hey Kid, mmhhh, did we just saw a strange looking penguin saying "dood" ?

-Yes Gig, and it had a red scarf….

They finally reached Haephnes they landed in the same mountains where Gig woke up almost two years ago, Gig put Revya down, and using her power once more She closed the portal, but this time she collapsed from tiredness, Gig caught her in time and despite his own tired state he carried her bridal style , turned his armour into wings and flew towards Corcious.

From the air he could see that the city was barricaded and overflowing with activity and it was a lot more full of people, all kinds of rouges, soldiers, mercenaries and everything in that range filled it, some even noticed his figure in the sky but he didn't care, he just landed in the entrance of the Yesterwind manor.

- HEY CUTHBERT! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW! THE MASTER OF DEATH AND THE DEVOURLORD HAD COME BACK AND ARE TIRED AND HUNGRY! SO OPEN BEFORE I !

The door opened and a terrified butler let him in, he already knew who Gig was and he had seen also the poster of the Devourlord, so he recognized her ,she was cuddled against Gigs chest, she looked so innocent…but the man heard the stories. And with evident terror let him to Cuthbert, who upon seen Gig and the sleeping girl in his arms and recognizing her from the old poster images, freaked out and started looking from one to the other almost about to start running in circles.

-OH MY….! SHE´S! AND YOU´RE! HOW DID?! HOW COME!

-Gig was not amused by this.

-Hey butler!

The man probably would have to change his pants, but he managed to regain enough composure to answer the frightening god.

-Yes milord?

-Take me to a room so the kid and I can rest.

- Ye-Yes milord

And he let Gig into a really big room with a king sized bed, Gig snarled scaring the man even more if possible, he would have preferred two beds, but he was also exhausted and too tired to go find another room, he would have put her more gently on the bed, but he just wanted to rest too, so he unceremoniously let her fall from his arms on one side of the bed and went to lay down on the other.

- Tell Cuthbert he better have a hodpots feast when we wake up. And make sure no one bother us. WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!?

The butler just ran out of the room in panic to inform his master, who was in fact running in circles and muttering to himself until he saw his butler and after hearing the message from Gig ordered to call the leadres of their forces, and to prepare a great hodpot banquet…

Gig meanwhile just lay there on the other side of the bed and watched her sleep soundly, she turned and faced him, she looked so calm… and pretty, not that he would say it aloud but he noticed how his own heart settled into an intense calm and warm state, unconsciously he reached for her, he closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep, he remembered everything that they had been trough. Then the guilt came to him for everything she experienced that was his fault, but now it didn't hurt so much as they also had so much fun together, he swore to himself not to let her feel pain like that ever again, and for the fist time he acknowledged that perhaps he felt something stronger than simply being her soul mate, something deeper that reached his heart, what it was he wasn´t sure he just couldnt place it, but in his heart knew what it was…

- G´Night kid.

Without noticing he embraced her and in her sleep she also embraced him… and once again they shared their dreams, this time all the memories of their experiences together, the good and the bad ones, there was still something left , but killing Virtuous would have to wait , they were resting now, and nothing could interrupt this moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did everyone ever noticed that they never said how Revya and Dannette returned to Haephness? I mean, there was no way to find or make crimson tears in Drazil because the people there never got unwanted death or anything of the like.....**

**I already checked some chapters and corrected them, and before this story ends (and were getting close) i shall check everything.**


	15. Chapter 15 one hell of a party

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST ROMANTIC CHAPTER, FOR REFERENCE THE SONG USED IS "ILL BE YOUR HOME", THE ENDING OF THE DEVIL MAY CRY ANIME, I HIGHLY ADVISE TO DOWNLOAD IT AND LISTEN TO IT IN THE PART WHERE IS PLAYED.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I love you  
Not only for what you are  
But for what I am  
When I am with you **

**Age does not protect you from love, but love to some extent protects you from age.**

**  
If ever two were one, then surely we.  
If ever man were loved by wife, then thee.**

**CHAPTER 15- ****ONE HELL OF A PARTY**

Gig woke up at morning, he didn't know for how long he had slept, and he didn't care, he was more preoccupied by the body cuddled in his arms resting over his chest, he was frozen at that, she was sound asleep and her face didn't look as blanc as usual, she seemed content, peaceful and even happy, Gig smiled at this and held her a bit tighter, then noticed what was actually happening and woke up completely. He was a bit freaked out and tried to get up, but he was stopped by her really strong grip, after a few minutes of silent struggle (he didn't want to wake her up) he managed to get up from bed , took a bath (it had been really necessary at this point) and went down to greet Cuthberth.

He noticed it was a good time for breakfast and headed for the main dinning room, when he was approaching he heard voices.

-For how long do you thing our all mighty Lords will be locked up in that room?

-For as long as they want Mana. It's not our place to interrupt whatever our great God and the High mistress may be doing there.

-But I want to greet them and tell them everything is ready!

-Maxim is right, when Gig came back with her they seemed really tired, so they probably need to rest a lot.

-But its been two days since their arrival….

Gig used that moment to make his entrance and scare the shit out of Cuthbert.

-Not that you could truly noticed during your mind collapsing fit of stupidness.

-WAAAHH!..... Please don't do that.

-Oh, Did I scared you? Haha

Mana jumped from her seat and surrounded Gig while moving up and down her arms. And he just sat down at the table, Maxim took Mana to her seat and Cuthbert recovered from his little heart attack.

-OH! Almighty Go ..

-Shut up ! Its too early to deal with this, now hand me the Hodpots!

-Yes my lord.

Gig ate until he was full and couldn't eat any more while he ignored Mana and Maxim tried to catch her attention or at least distract her and let Cuthbert speak.

-So…how did your mmhhh , trip went?

-Yes great ruler of death please tell us.

-IF YOU SHUT UP I WILL!

-As you wish, I shall close m y mouth and….. sorry.

-……how long has it been since I left to maize forest Cuthberth?

-2 weeks and a half. 1 week since you visited the Orviska counsels.

- Almost 3 weeks…. That means that the trip trough the portal took longer or time moves different in Drazil….

-Drazil is the name of the other world, isn't it my lord? How is it? Did you Destroyed it? Was there a lot of infidels to kill?

-Yes, that's its name, but how do you know?

-Because the knowledge from the hight priestess and the secrets of Paladin Penn goes down from generation to generation and Mana here is the newest generation.

Said Maxim and Gig stared at Mana who waved Hi back.

-I'm sure you'll be a good replacement for Kanan when you grow up… if you grow up.

-I'm deeply moved by your compliment my lord…

-Who said it was a compliment, it was just a commentary, and No, we didn't have time to destroy Drazil, but the Kid and I annihilated the gods of that world so it should crumble by its own soon. Now that I think about it the kid forgot to land properly and landed on her arm.. well, in two days or so she will be fine.

-WHAT!! I MUST RUSH TO HEAL THE GREAT TERROR!

And Mana left the room running at top speed while the 3 men just followed her with their gaze.

-Its her funeral if she wakes the Kid

-Well there shouldn't be any problem, her healing power are strong .

-On the other side, it would be fun to see when the Kid meets the little fanatic runt. So what did I miss in these past weeks?

- not much, just the beginning of another great war in your name my Lord.

-Huh?

-Oh yes, after the little ruckus you caused by revealing your presence in Orviska , they started gathering their armies and enlisting the help of Astec, Pulkina and the nereids, while Raide remained neutral, we of course started to gather our forces as well, every rogue and outlaw in the world is joining us, right now everyone is still gathering their forces, and there's some calm or cold peace, and thanks to Father Maxim and little Mana in Orviska their also dealing with some serious outbreaks of illnesses.

-So the world is heading into another war because of us, and the pretty part is that everyone is nice enough to wait for our comeback, smooth.

-Yes my Lord, also we, your devoted followers are preparing too, the black orb should be ready for you to use in a few days and we shall be ready to gather wherever you command us .

-That orb should come in handy when the kid and I find where the master of life is hiding, how boring! What to do in a few days…? Might as well let her sleep a bit more….

Then they heard loud screams from the upper floor of the mansion that were probably heard in half of the city.

-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU WAKE ME !?

-OH MY GREAT DEVOURLORD, THE SUPREME WORLD EATER, THE MAGNIFICENT "ALL EATER", THE DESTROYER OF….AHHRH….

-Or simply let some fool wake her up and then go and have some fun while you guys search for a place with really strong natural magic, strong enough to hide the master of life, besides maize forest and that hidden village, I already pass those places and found nothing.

-Of course Gig, my spies should find the information soon, meanwhile why don't you and …Lady Devourlord go and have some fun, and in fact I highly suggest a trip to Astec.

-HAHAHA that's a great idea Cuthbert, I'm sure our lords WILL ENJOY IT, HAHAH!

-Why Astec?

-The great celebration of the 200 years anniversary of the Devourlord´s defeat starts tomorrow, it's supposed to be a two weeks party and even with the armies gathering, a lot of important characters must likely will be there, but I consider extremely rude to make such an event about someone and not inviting said person…hahaha.

Revya was sleeping soundly, at some point she noticed that her bed had become a little less warm, but she was too comfortable to care for such details, that is, until she sensed some cool sensation flowing to her arm, she opened her eyes immediately and saw a small dracon girl with pink eyes and dress, she quickly took the girl by the neck and raised her in the air ready to snap her neck.

-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU WAKE ME !?

The girl looked her intently with admiration and fear and managed to scream back in a happy tone.

-OH MY GREAT DEVOURLORD, THE SUPREME WORLD EATER, THE MAGNIFICENT "ALL EATER", THE DESTROYER OF….AHHRH….

That reminded Revya of Kanan or Penn, she noticed that her arm was healed so she threw the little girl to the floor and examined it.

-If you dare to scream again I will take out you intestines and hang you with them, now answer. You healed this?

Mana was catching her breath fast and managed to answer in a not so hyper tone, but still full with insane joy.

-Yes, oh Great Devourlord companion of the mighty god Gig. My name is Mana , actual high priestess of your humble followers and direct descendant of High priestess Kanan and your loyal mage knight , dark paladin Penn!

_**(THE FUCK! Kanan and PENN!? How did something like that ever **__**happen**_?)

-And what are you doing here?

-I was healing you arm as requested by your beloved master of death and it was my clumsiness that woke you up, please forgive my error and give me due and just punish for my dare.

-Beloved? Requested? By Gig?

-Oh yes my lady, we even have already prepared everything for your great ceremony but please tell me, are you going to wear armour or a tunic, or a dress or…? By the way clothes have been brought to the next room so you can refresh and change your raged attire. Please follow me!

-Wait, what ceremony?

But Mana had left the room and Revya followed her to the other room where several closets were awaiting her inspection, but before that she went to the bathroom.

A really big bathroom was waiting for her, where she decided to take a long, relaxing, hot, bubble bath, she really needed, it had been almost 200 years since she had one, and once Mana prepared the bath with a essences and oils (which she insisted until Revya decided it wasn't even worth killing the hyperactive maniac, yet at least) she would take 200 years of dust and dried blood and sweat off herself.

While she undressed Mana was preparing the rest of the products she would or could use and told her everything that happened in her absence from the world, what happened to her "generals", the situations of the different kingdoms, all that while ranting about how great she and Gig were.

She was so lost in the relaxing sensation of bath and her thoughts that she didn't paid attention to all the questions Mana asked, and didn't register that she agreed with whatever the girl was talking about, something about a ceremony for her and Gig, then she told the girl to leave her end her bath and Mana went to wait for her in the room outside the bathroom.

Revya got herself lost into the soft bubbles and the hot water and while taking the bath she noticed all her scars, she was proud of them, all gained trough battling against fate and defeating all those who opposed her, and it also had been reallyfun, no one would ever use her like Virtuous had tried to do, she had unlock the chains of her fate by force, everything had been her choice since she met Gig.

(_**Gig…. What the hell happened?**_ )

She sighted , during that last battle she saw how she killed and devoured everyone, and then how she also consumed Gig and the two worlds before she herself ended, she saw it in a vision or something like that, at first it seemed cool, a fitting ending for all , but Gig…., a sensation of dread had filled her then when she thought about him not being there, in all her life he was the only one who was there for her and took care of her, it may had been just because he shared her body and whatever happened to her would happen to him, but still…. He also supported her in her crazy evil decisions, probably because they were fun for him, the god of destruction and master of death. When she had that vision something in herself flared and she decided that she wouldn't allow that, even if it meant her end, she was prepared for it anyways, she knew sooner or later Gig would take over her body and her soul would simply disappear, but she didn't care, she had a lot of fun in the meantime, so she regretted nothing. She had let them defeat her so that Gig could take over, but to her surprise it wasn't the case, Gig had regained some memories of another life , it was still hard to digest what had happened , she planned to end there, never to be sealed away in her sword (which lay beside her in a chair) , she remembered Gig´s words, even his voice had changed and became a lot softer.

_**-It's strange, in my memories as Gig, I actually really liked you. Apparently we had a lot of fun.. Gig was… he was lonely. I spent so long in that sword…alone. It was like an eternity. And then I met you. I won't ask anyone to forgive what's happened. Much of this is Gig's… no my fault.. But if we ever get the change…. Let's have some fun together, okay Kid?**_

Something was not right,at fisrt she felt angry and betrayed, she thought it was all the injuries, but then she felt pain, just not the physical one, she felt it inside her, in her heart, but strange enough it was like feeling nothing, so void, so dull… so empty and some time later she had got rid of Danette´s soul, then she knew How Gig felt…alone.

Then when amazingly Gig came back to retrieve her soul , when she saw him again, actually the second time she had ever seen him being the first when they meet, she was bewilded, she felt angry at him, but also she was so happy at the same time, after all those years he had come back for her, she thought he had left for good and she would be forever in that sword…. She hit him first of course, and then hugged him, if given the chance she wouldn't have let go of him and when she bit his ear she forced herself not to purr in delight, it was both punish and praise for him in her very own personal way of expressing herself and what she felt.

-After all I still feel…

She ended her bath and dried herself, then went into the room where Mana was waiting with a lot of outfits extended in the bed surprisingly the little bother didn't have bad taste. Revya choose some dark sleeveless top and pants (imagine the image from in game but darker, more or less like the alternative leather outfit for Rebecca in resident evil zero, just google " resident evil zero rebecca leather") with some long, black armguards . Then headed downstairs, all the way followed by Mana.

She came to the dinning room and was about grab something to eat when Gig grab her extended hand and dragged her outside.

-Hey, I want to eat something!

-And you will, Ill take you to the best Hodpots restaurant and there's a Party already waiting for us there.

-Where?

-Astec.

-Why that spit of a town?

-The restaurant is there and they're having a big party to celebrate the battle of maize forest, so as the honour guests we should attend don't´ya think?

Revya smiled evilly, it was time for some rampage and destruction.

-Then we should make sure to make it one hell of a party.

Then he grabbed her by the waist and shoot off into the sky since she didn't have the ability to fly.

Outside Yesterwind manor Cuthberd, Maxim and Mana waved goodbye (at least the small dracon waved).

-Aren't our Lords such a great couple?

-Yes, and I'm sure they will have fun in Astec, Well I should get my spies to look for a place with strong magic, I should have the information by the time the Orb is completed. I really don't want to upset them.

Cuthbert turned around and headed inside.

-Tell me Mana, What did the Devourlord said about …?

-OH! She completely agreed! Are you prepare for the great honour and task that is about to come for you?

-Yes, let's spread the message and news to everyone.

They landed directly on the terrace of the restaurant "Vitali´s", it was 2 hours till sundown and the restaurant was full, everyone there got the scare of their lives when two persons came from the sky, even the band in the small scenery stopped playing. Gig turned his armour into his scythe and held the hand of Revya when she was preparing her sword.

-Wait a minute kid! The rampage can wait till we eat, you said you were hungry.

-And you didn't let me try anything. Is this the hodpot restaurant?

-Yep, and believe me, its good, there's also a museum you should see, well no, but you would love to destroy it. So let's sit… there!

He pointed to the best sit in the terrace, one that was a bit away from the other tables and had full view of the main square where the statue of Levin the undying along with lots of stands and sceneries full with colourful decorations filled the city with life.

The seat was, obviously taken; some old couple had taken the seat and were enjoying desserts after their meal when the apparently normal couple started approaching, normal if you didn't take into account the markings under the young man's eyes, his big and menacing Scythe, the girl's strangely red eyes, her black sword or the aura of "I'm insane, I'm dangerous and I'm getting closer to you".

The old couple was too entranced exchanging gifs to one another to notice when Gig and Revya landed or when they approached their table. They had already finished eating and were about to leave when at last they noticed the young pair approaching.

The old man, helped his wife got up, they greeted the young pair with a smile and helped Revya to take a sit like a true gentleman and said to Gig.

-I see in your eyes that you have found what I found a long time ago, young man , and believe me, there's nothing as great as deep love, I'll give you a tip, Only two things are necessary to keep one's wife happy. One is to let her think she is having her own way, and the other,is to let her have it.. Ouch! Well darling, it is true…

The old lady hit her husband with a closed fan, but alas, she was smiling, she turned to face Revya and Gig and said.

I've learned ... that when you're in love, it shows.", Horrible, isn't it? love…. It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... but sorry, we were leaving, for good , and it would be uncouth to arrive late to our date with the reaper , so farewell, life awaits you as death awaits us….

The old lady took her husbands arm and both of them left.

Revya simply closed her eyes in an annoyed way while Gig contemplated their words and sensed their close end.

-Love? What a useless thing. And what old nuts, they had a date with you? Yeah, sure, that's me now. I should go and kill them, want to order while I do that?.

-Don't bother kid, they are going to die pretty soon anyways and they now it, It would be a waste of your time .

-How did you? Oh, master of death thing right?

-Yep, but lets get to the good part. WAITRESS, BRING US EVERYTHING OF THE MENU!!!!!

The people had not stopped staring at the two the full time, but when Gig called for the waitress everyone returned to what they were doing, the band started to play again with vivid music.

Revya had never in her life tasted something as good as that, the taste, the flavor, the consistence, it was simply perfect, they had taste a bit (or a lot) of everything and now where in the desserts, afternoon had already painted the sky with golden and oranges colors and candle lights had been lit, Revya and Gig had not speak while feasting on the hodpots, but now that they had ended the main dishes they could exchange words while the band played a soft song.

_Don't look back_

_Don't regret_

_Time's falling out of these hands_

_I'll let you leave me_

-So…How did you came back to the world of the living?.... and why?

-Does it matter? I'm here now and so are you.

-…….

-C´mon kid.

-…….

-Hey don't be that way! I came for´ya didn't I?

-But why did you came back for me?

_Go on _

_You know Home is always inside your soul _

_All the light to bless your way _

_Don't be afraid _

_And I'll be your home _

-Well, for all the fun we had together I couldn't let you root in that sword for the rest of eternity, believe me, its awful, and I would not allow anyone to mess with my soul mate, besides… I made you promise. (…_**But if we ever get the change…. Let's have some fun together, okay Kid?**_)

-…….

_In this time _

_In this place _

_This moment is all we have _

_And tomorrow we never know _

Revya didn't know if she could feel or not, and if she could indeed feel something, what was she feeling?. She simply smiled shyly.

-…..Forget it. (_**I came back for you idiot!**_) . I helped you, you helped me, were even.

-Thank you Gig….

_Every precious time _

_Let it go _

_Somewhere away _

_You will learn, and you'll love _

_Forgive the past and you can move on _

There were no more need for words, they understood how much they meant to each other, yet they didn't understand what their hearts where screaming at them, they felt but not realized that they were in love.

_All the distance _

_You've come to a place _

_Then you see that your home is away _

_Now the sun is rising _

_Lighting up your sky again brightly _

They gazed into each others eyes, Revya remembered when she had literally died for him, then she looked away to the big square and noticed the statue of the man cow world eater Raksha, it was time for the party to start, she rose form her seat and stretched her arms, she took her sword and got near the edge of the terrace.

_Every precious time _

_Let it go _

_Somewhere away _

_You will learn, and you'll love _

_Forgive the past _

-Just let this place standing , I have a lifetime free food deal here and the food is good. If you want, later we can go to other cities but lets leave this place not so destroyed.

-You're no fun! – she pouted- but alright…but only if you let me rampage it alone.

-Now you're no fun. But alright, it's a deal.

_Go on, _

_You know Home is always inside your soul _

_Where ever you go _

_Whatever you see _

_I'll be the place _

_And I'll be your home_

Revya launched herself from the top of the terrace to the horror of the people there while Gig finished a cup of wine, the people rushed to the edge of the balcony to see that she had jumped as far as the center of the square and in one swift move she had decapitated the head of Levin´s statue and landed with one knee down in a scenery in front of it, amidst the center of the inauguration ceremony for the battle of maize forest.

People watching the ceremony were stunned by this, the statue of their hero beheaded by a girl and when she rose up the master of ceremonies, the directress of the museum of history recognized from an old image who this girl was, the smile, the hair, the sword…the eyes…she let out a scream and tried to warn everyone, but the carnage in front of her began .

-IT'S THE DEVOURLORD!!!!!!

-HOW!!!!?

-AHHHHH!!!

The seph woman fall to her knees and the Devourlord passed by her not killing the persons of importance in and near the scenery but killing every soldier, guard, mage, and everyone else that got near her.

-Well I'm making this a hell of a party aren't I?

That's when the carnage really started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIS WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND STAY TUNNED , NEXT CHAPTER IS ENTITLED "THE MASTER OF LIFE"**


	16. Chapter 16 the master of life

**"May those that accept their fate be granted happiness; may those who defy it be granted glory."**

**History will be kind to me for I intend to write it.**

**I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter**

**Appreciate your mistakes for what they are: precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way.  
Unless it's a fatal mistake, which, at least, others can learn from.**

**C****HAPTER 16- THE MASTER OF LIFE**

Revya had decimated the population of Astec, bodies were laying mutilated, pierced, impaled and broken in the floor everywhere, their blood flowing freely creating small rivers and pools on the main streets, curiously mainly the visitors for the celebration of her defeat (YEAH, SURE…) had been the main victims, the local population taking shelter in their homes, Revya of course killed some too but she had been careful enough to not start fires or destroy buildings, she had intentionally let the most important people live, the dignitaries, functionaries and royalty still stood in the center of the red hurricane of death and destruction called Devourlord Revya; She had started the massacre around them preventing their escape, she was having fun, but it was not the destruction and killing that filled her like it used to, now they seemed a bit meaningless to her , they provided her of fun , yes, but not of satisfaction, it was something else she couldn't exactly place but knew it was related to the smug and hyper sarcastic master of death that was contemplating everything from the terrace and balcony of a near restaurant.

Then she decided it was time to let the world know she was back and rewrite history to match the reality of events past, she stopped her rampage and approached the terrified people of the scenery with a cute and happy smile.

-Hello there! I'm the Devourlord and since this celebration was about me I decided to grace you with my presence.

A fat man rose up and tried to look imposing and commanding.

-YOU´RE JUST SOME IMPOSTOR! NOW LET US LEAVE YOU FIEND!.

-…..he…

Revya didn't let her smile fade as she moved so fast her silhouette became a mere blur and impaled the fat man with incredibly ease with her sword, piercing his abdomen and lifting the body in the air while enjoying the terrifying last look the man gave her, and she threw the corpse in front of the rest as to make her point spilling the guts and blood over the rest of the presents, she was talking and they better listen.

-…….I'm letting you live just for the heck of it and also to tell the world "HEY IM BACK!", and because I'm feeling happy by the nice party you prepared for me, aren't I quite considerate?- She moved like a tiger analyzing its prey in front of the little crowd and continued - Orviska …you're still using my castle so I might go for a lil vacation time , you have to pay the rent somehow. Raide… pretty smart going neutral but cross me and you're over, Astec… oh yeah, he said here's some museum …someone mind showing it to me?

The persons there just stared unable to do anything; their personal guards had all been killed in front of them, their escorts bodies still in the same spot they had been killed. But a young woman gathered all her courage and stood up, and to her side the seph directress of the Astec´s museum stood still in a daze with fright but regained enough composure and courage to speak .

-If you're truly the Devourlord how did you came back? And where's the master of death? didn't he went into the cycle 200 years ago?

- Orviska´s queen, right? You truly resemble Diness but unlike her you have a backbone. Ill amuse that question. I didn't come back, I was never gone. Ask Dio about it. And for "the master of death" he's around here …. Now who can give a little tour for that museum?

-How can..!

-Wait your majesty! She IS the Devourlord; a wanted poster of 200 years ago was donated to the museum…..Ill… I'm the directress of the museum …. Ill take you, but please ….

-What? Stop? Ill do what I please, if any of you want to try luck be my guests. Now move, while you show me around these vermin can try to escape.

The seph woman started leading the red haired girl to the museum while the rest of the nobles scurried away, except for the queen of Orviska, who couldn't believe herself and the decision she was making and proceeded to follow the other two females. From a rooftop Gig was watching everything.

-And I thought I was going soft…

Revya followed the seph woman and once inside the museum she stepped aside from the entrance to make the following queen trip and fall to the floor.

-And why are you following me queenie? If you wanted a trip to the museum you should have come earlier.

-I'm…I'm here to offer you a deal…

-What would you have that I would want or that I couldn't take by force?

-I…don't know…

-Mmh, though so. Start the tour cow!

The already pretty distressed seph jumped but took the Red Terror from one room to another, the queen following them unsure of what to do next, and the Devourlord correcting and adding her own information to whatever the seph explained about anything of the museum and destroying whatever she liked, mainly the things related to the "victorious heroes".

-And here´s a description of …mmmhhh….your retreat after being unable to defeat Levin the undying when you first came to Astec.

-Oh, almost forgot about that!. Well who would have thought that idiot was in fact Raksha the rejected world eater , I would have stayed and killed him but I got hungry and headed home.

-!? What do you mean world eater?

-!?

-Oh, didn't you know that Levin the undying was Raksha the world eater? A wolf in sheep's skin?

- THAT CAN NOT BE!

-Shut up! Of course it can be and it is. Your "hero" was an old puppet of my soul mate that was using all you like a back up force against his former master.

-….. is that true?

-……

- You're still here queenie?.... he, Of course its truth, I have no reasons to lie, why bother lying when truth always hurts more?

She said the last phrase without humour or sarcasm with bitter and pure sincerity but regained her tone a moment after with her next words to the seph.

-Ha!, how humans want to believe whatever they want, or is it that they are too afraid of the truth? And how can someone as straight minded as you are director of a "history museum" is beyond me.

The seph looked up at the Devourlord, for a moment she saw the figure of the man that had retrieved the Poster, plastered over the Devourlord, it was a dejavu, the pose, the mannerisms, the tone….she wondered….

To show her point of view Revya destroyed the room and followed to the others until she arrived at the exposition dedicated to her.

-So little about me… why is that?

-There's actually little information about you besides your….battles and acts.

-If by acts you mean destruction, obliteration, mass murdering and massacre then let me tell you that you also don't know much, in many cases I didn't let any survivors to tell the tale.

-How can you speak so normally about something like that!?

- Well queenie, It IS normal for me, I don't care about sugar coating anything, things are what they are and now tell me why shouldn't I kill you right now?

In the blink of an eye Revya was holding the queen against a wall and her sword was ready to cut the queens neck or sever her head with one swift move. The queen was about to cry, and the directress of the museum wouldn't be able to do anything. This was the Devourlord, the one that conquered all, the one that probably surpassed Median the conqueror or Layna of the Firebrand, The one that shared body and soul with the master of death and probably had a share of divinity herself, the one who defeated time and apparently death too, the one that was in front of her and was sharing her side of the story without lies and without hiding the gruesome real facts…. Harmony´s brain started working on a different level, perfectly rational but maybe not so sane anymore, who was in front of her wasn't the mass murderer that had killed many a little ago, nor was the she the person threatening the queen of Orviska in front of her, to her eyes, she was the most important historical figure , this entire museum was dedicated to the era named after the Devourlord, her entire career , all her life had been dedicated to the investigation of history, and in front of her was the answer to all the questions it may have been temporal or it could become permanent, but Harmony´s eyes gleamed with scientific insanity.

-Excuse me Devourlord, but... Can I ask you some questions regarding you and your story?

Revya turned around to see the Seph woman, she wasn't frightened anymore and her voice was calm yet held some excitement, Revya remembered Thorndyke´s change from honorable grand Cordon to her blood knight, and saw the signs in this woman.

(_**Great, I did it again, another fan and follower…..did I just noticed my own sarcasm? Damn Gig, Im picking on your way of talking…)**_

Revya let go of the queen, and a sighted, then looked up at the two other females.

-I'll answer your questions…if you tell me where in the world are huge amounts of natural or enhanced magic.

-That would be in Maize forest, they say that the city of your cultist in the deserts of the north also has powerful magic maybe in the nereids city. Now if you want I can prepare tea or coffee, which do you prefer?

-Not enough, anywhere else? And I prefer tea. What about you queenie? Any place you know of?

The queen couldn't believe it, this fiend in human form had already threatened her life like 3 times already and the incredible part was that she was still alive, maybe she could do something after all … if she only knew more about this hellish being other than what Odie and Dio had told her.

-I think that some forest at the north too…Why do you want to know?

-Because someone I'm killing to see is in a place like that.

-mmhhh….interesting, why don't we take a seat for the tea?

-Can I accompany you?

-I don't care.

* * *

Gig had watch Revya as she launched herself to decapitate the statue of Raksha´s man cow body and how she started her massacre, she seemed to be enjoying herself, and as promised she didn't touch the restaurant, in fact she barely damaged any building and anyone sheltered inside them, but she killed so many of the ones in the streets, Gig knew she wasn't serious, she was playing like a kitten, a very cute but very dangerous kitten, he had been watching from the restaurant till she stopped and decided to speak with the ones she had left in the centre, he flew to a near rooftop to listen.

-YOU´RE JUST SOME IMPOSTOR! NOW LET US LEAVE YOU FIEND!.

Some fat idiot had just signed his death sentence, and not a second later the fat ass was killed, his corpse thrown to the other humans, Gig was amused and quite proud of the kid, no idiot could insult her and live. Then she left with the directress of the museum and followed by the queen of Orviska letting the rest live and escape.

-And I thought I was going soft…

Gig awaited on the museum's rooftop, he was getting impatient and ready to get in himself when the museum was surrounded by soldiers, guards and mercenaries, probably gathered outside the city to guard it and just ordered to head in by the rats she had let go. He stretched his limbs as they drew closer and then he positioned himself floating 2 meters above the floor in front of the entrance of the museum, scythe in his hand and ready to reap some souls.

Revya had been answering question from Harmony (she had presented herself) and drinking tea with the seph historian and the human queen in a room of the upper floor of the old mansion turned museum , she had clarified some issues regarding history but had kept a lot about herself to herself, it was a bit strange, perhaps that was the reason she hadn't killed them.

-This is simply amazing, its so different from what we know and at the same time fits accordingly.

-It is not exactly as Dio and Odie have told me.

Then Revya felt Gigs energy and heard the screams.

-What was that !?

-Some more killing. He's so restless! Well ladies time for me to go.

-You mean the master of death is outside!

-No, of course not – Revya rolled her eyes and got up- Yes he is.

Revya walked to the window and opened it.

-Wait Devourlord!

-What?

-I still have more questions! Please stay a little longer or at least come back later.

-Glad Im welcome but I have things to do, kingdoms to destroy and gods to kill. See´ya!

And she jumped from the window and landed on the street , then walked to the only person still alive and standing in the area.

-Hey Gig , you had fun too?

-I was getting bored. What took you so long?

-Oh, I was just correcting history, and trying to figure out where Virtuous is hiding.

-I won't even ask about the history part, but you found anything?

-The same, Maize forest, the nereids place and the hidden village.

-Why don't we pay a visit to the nereids first.

-Sounds fine, lets go.

Night has come and it was not so easy to see, but froma window in the museum Harmony and the Queen distinguished the two figures taking off into the sky.

-Excuse me Miss Harmony, are you aware you have invited the Devourlord to come back to the city?

-OH MY!

-She's so terrible, but she seems so normal, I must return to my kingdom at once.

-If its not much trouble, can I go with you and ask some questions to your advisors your majesty?

-Yes Miss Harmony, you're welcome to come, I in fact have some questions for them myself too.

* * *

Three days later Gig and Revya were back in Corcius, the raid of the nereids place had been useless except for the fact that nereids were now in danger of extintion.

-Did you found anything Cuthbert?

-Unfortunately everything points towards the same places the only thing left to do is to re-investigate those places again.

-How troublesome.

-Yes Devourlord. But on the good news Mana and Maxim will arrive in a few hours, it seems the orb is ready.

-Useless.

-Until we locate that bitch´s hole there's not much we can do. Hey Kid why don't we restore the BFF empire! ….Kid!

But Revya was already in her way to her room. And once inside it she used the window as door to get to the rooftop where she sat down and contemplated the stars for a while. Until in front of her and up side down in her vision appeared Gig.

-Found´ya.

-……

-Maybe we should check Maize forest again.

-The hidden village would be a better bet.

-There's nothing there.

Gig sat by her side and remembered his trip to said place, and also remembered Lobo, he barely notice his arm circling around Revya´s shoulders, she didn't comment about the gesture but she leaned on him.

-Hey kid, what do you think about what happened to your "generals"?

-Cuthbert and Shauna together, seems out of some cheap novel, Thorndyke and Galahad´s deaths believable, Penn and Kanan, really disturbing, no wonder that brat's like that if shes their descendant… and Lobo…. I wonder what happened to him after he ran away like a coward….

-Yeah, one wonders. .

-That was your lying laugh Gig, you know something, don't you?

-Well…

(_**You've probably heard how an angry woman is the most terrible thing in the world……. hope that dearly Devourlady does that to that bastard master of death one day…….**_)

Gig remembered Lobos words and looked the serious expression Revya had, then he remembered something else Lobo said.

_**I couldn't reach my old hideout ,the magic in that place became stronger somehow……**_

-I know where Virtuous is! I guess I owe one to that bastard.

-What!

-Yes kid! Yesterwind´s old hideout, remember that stinky place?

-Lobo's old hideout? You sure?

-Of course I am! Tomorrow you'll have your revenge !

Both smiled and then started to laugh maniacally and evil, the echoes of their laughter filling with fright a great deal of those who heard it. Both got down, Gig went to have a snack and inform Cuthbert to prepare everything and Revya went to sleep.

The next Day everything was ready for their depart, the Army gathered was starting to mobilize. Gig and Revya had a quick breakfast that ended as soon as there wasn't any more hodpots, Mana had presented the black orb to the pair and excused Maxim saying he was preparing everything and everyone would wait for them outside the labyrinth of the woods that was the only entrance to that old place. They took off and I wouldn't even be a few hours till other countries knew of the moving army.

They arrived to the entrance of the woods, there wasn't any sign of strong magic until they stepped inside the labyrinth where the strength of the magic could be felt heavily upon their shoulders, luckily Revya remembered the way to Lobo´s hideout but alas the labyrinth had changed , they didn't want to use much power in order to not announce their presence, but after some days of getting lost, they lost their patience and Revya demon forced a way trough the labyrinth with her sword, not a permanent one but one that would part the magic field for some hours allowing them to pass straight trough the woods.

The old Yesterwind hideout or rather fortress stood untouched by time in front of them. Gig gave the first step towards the place but Revya held him by the wrist with strength, he could feel her energy burning to the point that it was hurting his wrist, she wasn't mad, or upset or angry, oh no, she was raging , her cold fury showing only in her red eyes, a rage so great that it surpassed his own, it was scary and at the same time appealing.

-Gig…..

-What is it kid?

-Don't interfere.

- Whatever…

Revya let go of him and advanced, not even bothering with the door she demon blasted an entrance, the place was empty but it was magically clean, Revya revised room by room, finding that the place had become a sort of mansion, the kitchen had fresh supplies, the library was full or books and pergamins, the rooms were clean and ready to use, it even had gardens…but of Virtuous no sign, at the end they arrived to the rooftop, there stood the master of life, scepter in one hand waiting for them.

Virtuous the master of life, still inhabited that old body that at one time was Layna of the firebrand, her serene face was solemn, age giving her a venerable look, her .

-Its been a long time, Gig, Revya…

-Making us look everywhere and you were expecting us here, how unconsidered of you Virtuous.

-…….

-But the kid is the one more upset here.

Gig put his hands in his pockets and backed away a bit, he did want to smite down Virtuous but this was her revenge and like hell would he interfere, he didn't want to be on the bad side of that fury.

The master of life looked at Revya, the world eater she had raised like a human, the tool she had tried to use, she was aware of what had happened in Drazil, destiny and fate had mock her allowing her plan to succeed when the world masters of Drazil had died at the hands of Gig and Revya, and the price she was going to pay for it now was her own life.

-You have changed Gig, I assume it's thanks to her….

-Maybe… but you should address her, she had been killing to see´you, hehe.

Revya was advancing slowly towards the master of life with the grace of a predator. Her eyes not leaving her prey and her grip on the onyx blade tightening, black aura with red sparks visible surrounded her.

-Devourlord… Revya...I do feel sorry my child.

-I was created and designed like a simple tool, I look like a Drazilian so to blend with them, I was forced to train with a sword so to use this demon blade, I was held in that Village so to keep an eye on me, I was fused with Gig so to follow your command and I wasn't even informed of what I am, how selfish of you… "Lady Layna"

Revya spat that name with intense hatred, Virtuous was completely guilty, this time there wasn't way to escape her death, she remembered some words Vigilance had once said, _**" we are gods, yet we act far from godly**_" , he had been right, perhaps it was time let things for soon she would be killed, she didn't have any crimson tears and she had woken up just recently, her powers still weak from the long slumber.

-I wanted for you to have all those human emotions and feelings, both happy and sad memories but it was up to you to decide how to feel thats why you were raised as a human, I never thought things would have gone the way they went.

-Well, it's your fault.

Revya had come very close the master of life, she launched a punch and hit Virtuous so hard in the face with her first that the woman was sent flying backwards, her broken nose was now bleeding and Revya was advancing towards her again letting her sword hit the floor by droping it.

Virtuous stood up, she hadn't let go of her scepter. She looked at Revya and then Gig in the back, he wasn't paying attention to the master of life and he was to far to hear their talk, he was busy watching the world eater with a tiny smile on his lips, he was watching her back. Virtuous realized what had changed Gig, it was love, perhaps there was still hope for this broken and tainted child and for the world of Haephness.

-I'm happy that at the very least you have found love and I pray that you will find peace in your heart my child.

- Love? did I hit you so hard you got brain damaged or are you that senile?

-Hadn't you notice how he looks at you? Hadn't you feel his heart reaching out to yours?

Revya advanced again and stated to beat up the master of life with her bare firsts, she thought for a second about Gig, the expression he had when they were reunited again, how he had looked her in the eyes when she regained her body, how he had hugged her when they were deceiving Layna, How he had held her some nights ago in the rooftop of the Yesterwind manor. She stopped for a second the beating, He truly cared for her, He loved her.

Virtuous had by now almost all her bones broken, her internal organs were bleeding and her general appearance was a bloody pulp, she couldn't even use her magic fast enough, Revya was too fast and too strong.

-Tell me child what do you feel for him?

Those were the lasts words of the master of life, Revya used her hand as a claw and with all her might she pierced Virtuous chest in one blow and took out her heart , she squished it and compress it in her first, she then ate it.

-I love him.

Then as the soul of the master of life was leaving her body once and for all Revya took it and devour it too.

A sudden heat erupted inside Revya she fall to the floor in pain, the heat was engulfing her body and soul, a bright light was surrounding her, the pain was excruciating, her soul was transforming, adapting and reshaping itself.

-AHHHH!!!!!

-REVYA!!!!

Gig had watched everything from a distance, the kid had really taken the beating of Virtuous to heart, and after she ate virtuous heart she feel to the floor screaming with a sudden light engulfing her ,Gig launched himself to aid her screaming her name in concern not bothering with the Kid suffix.

Suddenly the energy concentrated around her forming shapes, coming from her back and surrounding the lower part of her shoulders and sides of her breasts , over her forearms , also over each of her hands 4 claw like things started to form and float and lastly around the side of her hips another last pieced form, the light started to lost intensity leaving the things with a red color with black and green lines, it was a floating armor.

-HOLY SHIT KID!!!! YOU´VE ATTAINED..!!! YOU BECAME THE MASTER OF LIFE!!!

**My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I  
can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I  
hold the key to my destiny.**

* * *

**FINALLY CAME TO IT, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE END OF THIS STORY, I SHALL POST THE TWO ENDINGS AT THE SAME TIME SO STAY PREPARE FOR THE GOOD AND THE BAD ENDINGS AND PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEAS.**

**ALSO I SHALL DRAW WHAT REVYA LOOKS LIKE NOW AND POST IT ON MY DEVIANT ART PAGE.**


	17. BAD ENDING

_**"ACT crazy, it's fun. GO crazy, it's even more fun."**_

_**Let's flip a coin, heads I'm yours, tails you're mine.**_

_**"I guarantee there'll be tough times; I guarantee that at some point, one, or both of us is gonna wanna get out  
of this thing; But I also guarantee, that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life...  
because I know in my heart, that you're the only one for me."**_

_**"The people in the town think I'm nuts, they just don't know how right they are.**_

_**Hell is naked before him, and destruction hath no covering."**_

_**"You fall into my arms. / You are the good gift of destruction's path, / When life sickens more than disease  
/ And boldness is the root of beauty- / Which draws us to**_

_**"Our gods are dead. Ancient Klingon warriors slew them a millennia ago. They were more trouble than they were worth**_

**FINAL CHAPTER: BAD ENDING**

-HOLY SHIT KID!!!! YOU´VE ATTAINED..!!! YOU BECAME THE MASTER OF LIFE!!!

Revya could feel the power flowing throu her body, becoming hers, it tried to adapt to her soul, she had heard Gig, but she didn't care, she felt also some kind of rift in the space trying to engulf her, she used her new acquired strength to overpower it, it was very tiring, everything would have gone blank but…

-Hey Kid! Don't fucking fall asleep!

That was right, Gig helping her again, he was always there when she needed him, oh, how she loved him, she didn't want to be separated from him again, she would do anything to be with him, she would do whatever was needed to have him by her side.

Revya stood up with Gig´s help, she breathed deeply a few minutes to recover during which none of them said anything.

She then summoned her sword to her hand, it glowed with her own energy, she smiled sweetly at it, anything for him, anything to be with him, anything at all for the one you love.

Unexpectedly she embraced him into a crushing, tight hug. He was caught by surprise by this antic, but more surprising where her sobs. She had her face buried in his chest so he couldn't see it.

-What the hell kid!?

-I don't want you to ever leave me again.

-The fuck you´re talking about, I wont…

-I love you, you know?

That was another thing he wasn't expecting, he wanted to tell her that he loved her too and he wouldn't go anywhere, but he couldn't respond or say anything for she had also stabbed him from behind with her right hand while embracing him, the last thing he ever knew was that she was kissing him with tenderness while her eyes cried with despair and desperation, then she devoured his soul.

-I love you…..hehe……I don't want you to ever leave me… HEHEHE!........... and now you wont…..HAHAHA! NOW WE´LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER! BFF ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And she laughed as she cried, so full of despair and madness and some twisted satisfaction, she laughed till her lungs and ribs hurt till she couldn't laugh any more.

Her soft smile was a deceive for her soulless eyes and dried tears as she walked the woods outside of the old Yesterwind HQ, the magic labyrinth unravelling and decaying into nothingness unable to stand her power with every step she slowly took forward.

She came outside the woods, she saw two armies fighting, then a little girl, was Mana her name? turned around to greet her, giving her back to the enemy, opportunity a dracon sorcerer, Dio? Took to launch a ball of energy towards her.

-How stupid…

She extended her hand.

-DEVOURL!

-Demon blast….

Her own attack engulfed the girl and the Dio´s attack, then went past to obliterate everyone and everything in its path, with one attack both armies were destroyed, some charred corpses and melted weapons and armor decorated the now death plains, not a single soul remained … for she devoured them too of course.

She felt then the same sensation trying to engulf her, it was trying to call her, to take her somewhere, it was getting bothersome so this time she let herself be transported.

-Devourlord….Devourlord…

-Who's there?

-I am Haephnes, god of this world. What do you desire?

-Nothing

-Don't you understand? Everything might disappear completely! And you along with it!

-Fine by me.

-My words…they couldn't reach your soul…

-Yeah, sure.

-Very well, if that is my only choice… That which rules all…Ashur! Please grant me your divine grace!

-…..

The goddess that had presented herself as Haephnes called fort a great source of power, desperation glowed in her eyes, but just the same Revya was not impressed, she had already killed two masters of life, one overseer and countless foes.

-I shall use this power to stop the evil!

-Just try it. Demon blast!

-How? Even without Gig…

-Without? He is with me, he´ll be forever with Blast!

-The world! Into nothingness! AHHH…Ashur….is this…. What you wanted?

She then consumed the soul of the god of her world Haephnes.

-It doesn't matter. It was fun, right Gig?

She was about to unravel reality and go to oblivion with it when a soft, mad feminine laughing voice spoke.

-Look! Look my love, sooo pretty, love such as ours!

-Oh no…. Another reality ravaged.

-Lujei can correct that my love.

-Oh Lujei, you don't understand. I just don't want you to mess with this world. It's not much left to mess with anyways.

-You're just so nice my love! That's why I love you! You're all warm and fuzzy, like a little puppy hanging over an open fire! But don't worry! Everything will be oooookay! All Lujei wants to do is spend forever and forever with her love. You understand?

-*sight* I understand Lujei. I understand very well…

This was strange even for Revya´s insane mind, this Lujei was a ghost, not a real treat to her but a very powerful ghost all the same,she had an eerie staff with a human skull, and it appeared that the skull still had its former owner's soul, yes a powerful ghost indeed, and obviously completely crazy with a childish attitude.

-Who the fuck are you?

- I'm Lujei Piche, the time-space witch, I though this world lacked love, but your so lovely and in love yourself, isn't that right, my love?

-Poor soul….

-What do you want?

-Lujei just want to help. Lujei´s such a helpful girl! She deserves an award! This place is filthy and boring, Lujei can transport you to nicer and funnier place, to prettier worlds.

Traveling to new worlds… and This Lujei, someone that understood her.

-I don't care, but it would be fun, right Gig? This place was boring anyways.

-Lujei understands, she gets bored easily too…. but her love is always with her, so Lujei is fine.

-No Lujei, please! Don't cause the destruction of another world!

The sudden childish attitude of the dead witch left her, sudden rage and seriousness filled the space.

-Besides I'm dead, so why should I care if someone dies? Hypocrite jerk! With a venomous rose you struck my heart! You swine! I shall torture you for the rest of eternity! We should be together forever my love.

Revya actually kind of liked this woman.

-Lujei has found a friend! I saw everything, I even opened your heart to give you a vision during a battle some time ago, how romantic, just like us my love.

-LUJEI, NO!

-Prison of reason and eternity! The will of Lujei Piche commands you! Despoil the wheel and untie the binds!

-Huh?

-We´ll play again someday, enjoy your vacation, bye-bye!

A portal opened and sucked Revya, where it would let her she didn't care, she was with Gig, right? Everything would be fine , so much killing to do and such chance of destruction was awaiting for her.

-Everything before this was nothing. It does not matter. It will be fun.

**THE END**

* * *

**FINALLY THE END,now check the good ending, its really loooong. **

**I wrote the good ending first,. please review and comment what was the best things in this story and about my writing skills, yeah, I now I misspell a lot and if someone have a doubt then your as free to ask as I'm to answer.**

**also if anyone has ideas for a Levin story tell me cause I want to write a story for him i just need something to start with as my muse is making plushies**


	18. GOOD ENDING

**_"There is a courtesy of the heart; it is allied to love. From it springs the purest courtesy in the outward behavior."_**

**_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love."_**

**_"For hearing my thoughts, understanding my dreams and being my best friend, for filling my life with joy and loving me without end, I do."_**

**_"Marriage is more than the entanglement of two hearts, it is the entwining of two lives"_**

**_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul"_**

**_"Let's flip a coin, heads I'm yours, tails you're mine."_**

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER: GOOD ENDING**

-HOLY SHIT KID!!!! YOU´VE ATTAINED..!!! YOU BECAME THE MASTER OF LIFE!!!

Revya heard Gig before she collapsed in his arms, the last thing she could comprehend was the intense flame that her soul had became and a whole bunch of new sensations and powers that clashed with her senses, then they both were engulfed in light.

Gig woke up in a place he didnt expect to ever see again, the upper world of the gods, and watching him leaning on a column was …well himself except his armour was purple instead of the black colour his own armour took when he was reunited with Revya, which only meant one thing.

-Vigilance?

-Hello Gig.

Meanwhile Revya was half conscious dealing with her new powers and half resting in the motherly embrace of a woman who was singing her a lullaby she knew too well.

-Never thought I would see you….Care to explain what the fuck´s happening and where's the kiddo?

-I also never though I would see the other me after we… parted ways. And "the kid" is adjusting to her new powers; I think Haephnes is with her right now.

-Isn't that a bit too stupid for Haephnes given the amount of gods the kid has defeated killed and devoured? – Gig formed his scythe and aimed it in a threatening way, ready to fight – now tell me, where-is-she?

But Vigilance just smiled.

-You DO have changed. Just hear you; you're so worried about her that you don't even think about yourself, you haven't even asked what you're doing here.

-So What! Do I need to repeat my question? Since you were part of me you shouldn't be that stupid. And what do you know about being worried about her?

- sight… because I also care for her and I'm worried too.

-You´re worried about her? Why?

-You said it; we were part of each other.

Revya finally adjusted herself to this new strange and radiant power, it had drained her body, mind and soul completely, she was so aware of herself that she wasn't aware of the one holding her, but she felt safe as the embrace tightened a bit more as the soft words of the lullaby comforted and calmed her tired being as she remembered pieces of when her soul was a baby being cradled in the same place she was lying now.

Gig grunted and looked straight in the eyes of his look alike, they looked as if they were twins or something, they may have been the same being at one point, but now they were two completely different persons.

-And what are you doing here? Or should I say we?

-You're not exactly the most peaceful and reasonable person, so someone had to make sure you wouldn't go into a rampage because the kid is not with you.

-That answers the "you" part of "we", so why am I here?

-Apparently Haephnes has a job offer for you too.

Revya finally came to her senses and rose up, the person with her rose up too. Revya turned around slowly while looking for her sword, which she didn't find, she finally turned completely to stare at a woman with a kind smile wearing a yellow dress and a green pseudo armour floating behind her, she was a goddess, Revya was about to launch at her and kill her with her own hands like she had killed Virtuous when the goddess spoke to her and she remembered her lullaby, she understood what had happened to her soul own soul , it wasn't broken or tainted anymore, she then noticed the floating armour around her and saw the flower field where they stood.

-What the hell happened!?

-You have attained the power of the master of life. By consuming Joules you gained the power and Virtuous gave you not only her power but her status. But tell me my child, World Eater Devourlord Revya, what is it that you desire?

-Nothing, I don't care about anything.

-Then let me ask you, do you care about anyone?

-Huh?

That question took Revya by surprise. Her first impulse would have been scream HELL NO! And then kill her, but her first though came faster than the impulse and said thought was about Gig. Revya stared at the woman warily.

-You're the one who sung me that lullaby when I was….. little. Who are you?

-I'm Haephnes god of this world. I'm glad you remembered your lullaby; it was born from the love for you.

-Don't make me laugh! Love for me you say? rather how useful tool I would be!

-I didn't want Virtuous to use you as a tool, I actually didn't want to let your soul return to the world below until you had matured, but everyone in Haephnes has free will to plan and do, and that includes the master of life.

-Then your saying everything was Virtuous fault and your washing your hands out of this, huh?

-No, Virtuous took in her hands the salvation of the world, but it was Drazil who started everything. It started with a young soul that died, Drazil whispered to the parent, that crazy with pain decided to stop the master of death Vigilance.

(_**Why does the name Vigilance seems familiar?....WAIT! master of death?)**_

-Drazil snatched Vigilance's soul, and twisted by anger, pain and hatred Gig came to be, he was too willing to cause destruction to the world by Drazils´s orders while Drazil himself and his two word rulers stole the souls from the world of Haephnes. Virtuous made an agreement with a human named Layna and both faced Gig, Gig defeated Layna, but since Virtuous was in the same body Gig was taken by surprise and defeated, his soul trapped into a demon blade. That's when Virtuous started her plan, two souls were used to create powerful world eaters, the fist was the soul of the human that made the deal with Virtuous, Layna, and the other soul was of the child Vigilance couldn't take away. That soul was too young so I insisted in caring for her here until it matured, but a time came when Virtuous decided it was time for your soul to go back to the world bellow.

The information sank in but it meant nothing to Revya, she just prepared herself for the coming fight she was expecting, surely this woman would try to use or annihilate her.

-I already know the rest of the story…

-Then lets skip to the point where you killed Virtuous and became master of life.

-Let me guess, This is the part where you start babbling about all the damage and destruction I caused and how your gonna erase my existence or something, right?

To Revya´s surprise Haephnes just negated with her head and closed her eyes for a moment, that caring motherly expression and kind smile not leaving her.

-No, you're a brave soul, you did awful things, true, but you faced fate and great foes, you have stayed true to your decisions, I have always considered you my child and I'm proud of you.

Now she was really taken aback, those words held no lies, just a sincere truth. Revya decided that this goddess was probably even crazier than her.

-Your proud of a mass murdering omnicidal maniac that killed and devoured the gods of two worlds!?

Haephnes smiled in a naughty way.

-As I said everyone in Haephnes has free will to plan and do, no matter how terrible or atrocious may be the acts of their paths.

Then Revya caught on and mimicked Haephnes smile.

-And that is the path I choose.

And both females started to giggle.

-Yes, but now what path will you choose?

Gig stared at Vigilance .

-Job offer? What does that mean?

-I've been taking care of the business in Haephnes, just making sure souls go into the cycle, but it seems that now Drazil lacks a master of death…. And that there are two in Haephnes.

Gig knew were this was going.

-So!? Drazil also lacks a master of life thanks to me and the kid, in fact it lacks any god, that fucking mock of a world should crumble soon anyways.

-There is one god in Drazil that's been taking care of things.

-How? We killed Joules, Gamma and Drazil when the kid, I and…oh….I get it …. Layna the world eater….We should have killed her too. What makes you think I would accept, or better yet what makes the old hag think the Kid would be a good master of life? or even a bad one!?, it wouldn't surprise me if she uses the power to almost kill everyone, restore them and then continues ravaging.

Both Gig and Vigilance imagined that, both sighted at the same time and looked at each other, that statement was simply too true.

-I have confidence in the kid.

-And I do know her well enough, I bet she kills and devours the old hag.

-I bet you she doesn't.

-What makes you say that?

-Virtuous and Drazil are gone, her revenge and ours are fulfilled and over, besides Haephnes cares for her as much as you and me do. But if you're so confident why don't we bet for real?

Gig was as confident as always

-What do you want to bet and what do you want to lose?

-If the kid accepts to be master of life for the world of Haephnes then you become it's master of death again and I go to Drazil. If the kid declines and tries to devour Haephnes… in case she doesn't succeed Ill help you kill Haephnes and then Ill let you to kill me and absorb my power.

-Hehe. You can start saying goodbye Vigilance.

-We'll see…it depends on the kid now.

-What path will I choose now?

Revya didn't know, she hadn't plan ahead of killing Virtuous because that was all she wanted, she hadn't even thought about surviving after that, and now it didn't matter because her revenge was fulfilled, she could always kill and devour Haephnes, then destroy the world and…. And it would end just like her vision.

-I have one question.

-1 or 1000 Ill answer.

-During the battle I lost on purpose I had a vision… do you know anything about it?

-Ashur probably sent it to you…But I believe that some visions come out from the truth of the heart. What did you saw?

Revya considered if she should tell.

-I saw that Gig wouldn't be there with me, that's all.

Haephnes smiled knowingly, it reminded Revya of the old lady at the restaurant. Wait a minute…. Was she forgetting something…? Was it important….?

-!!!!! GIG? Where is Gig?

Haephnes laugh filled the air like the singing of birds.

-Do not worry, he is fine and also in the upper world, he is having a conversation with his other self.

-His other self?

-Yes, Vigilance.

Revya remembered with a bit of bitterness her defeat in that battle when Gig remembered his life as Vigilance….and left her.

-How is that possible?

-When he came back he decided to separate his soul as Vigilance to atone for his sins and continue his duty, and as Gig to be able to go back for you.

-You said you didn't want anything Devourlord and you already answered if you cared about someone, so I'll ask you what do you want for him?

Revya was suspicious again.

-Why do you ask that? Whatever he wants for himself is fine.

-And if he wants you?

Revya went a bit red and looked away from Haephnes, she noticed for the first time the beauty of the garden and the serenity of it, soft wind was blowing, moving her hair lightly and carrind the soft scent of the flowers, she had already killed all her foes, she created an empire and she could retake it if she wanted, she had defeated death when her enemies have not, she even have a crazy cult worshiping her, she had forever engraved her person in history, even if they never knew her name they would always remember her title, she could of course still correct that if she wanted. If she wanted…. future was open to her, she had always listened to her desires and impulses, and right now her heart had joined the chorus and her mind was telling her the lyrics.

-That's fine because I want him.

This garden was beautiful, but so was the world bellow, she now could sense all the life growing in the world, wild, brutal, untamed and stubborn, life were going on ahead, just like her.

-So what are you going to do now that I killed Virtuous, there is no master of life.

-But there is a master of life right here, and since Vigilance is going to head to Drazil to help Layna then this world will also need a master of life.

-ARE YOU SERIUOS!?

-It is, of course, your decision.

It has been so long since she was at peace with herself, the hatred in her heart had diminished along with the number of foes defeated, it wasn't gone completely and she wouldn't mind killing a few thousands, but she also didn't care about letting them live, she had never seen the world completely, her childhood in that village and then the "lets take over the world" campaign, there was still a lot she wanted to see, hadn't he said that they would see it, maybe there weren't faking it at that moment, that though made her cheeks go redder. She and Gig becoming the world rulers for the world of Haephnes, Gig already knew the job, he just probably wouldn't accept it or wouldn't take it seriously, and she, the greatest genocidal tyrant the world had ever seen, even worst than Gig, the master of life? Could that even work? But on second thought… it would be funny to see the expressions on the people of Haephnes and it could provide them of something to do and not get bored with the passing of time.

-Why not? But that doesn't mean were going good!

-As long as you "go yourself" everything should be fine Devourlord.

-You can call me Revya, just not in public.

-Thank you Revya. Now we should go and communicate your decision to those two, they are probably really worried about you.

-Huh? Vigilance too?

-Of course, he and Gig used to one for a little while, so he has the same feelings Gig had till the moment they separated.

Gig and Vigilance where both leaning on columns on opposite extremes of another garden while waiting for Revya, they had conversed about Revya, their past life's and both have scared the other with their astronomically different points of view, Gig have grossed out Vigilance with very "detailed and gory" descriptions of battles he have fought and victims he had killed, while Vigilance in return had gross him out with stories about how good and soft he was and both used to be, they were like two coins of the same denomination but on different sites.

They have also conversed a bit of what has happened recently, Gig telling about of his travels and misadventures and Vigilance how he met some of the souls Gig had killed, could just allow the souls to join the cycle, he didn't have to sent the souls personally but while Gamma was alive he had to make sure they reached the cycle, he in particular remembered one soul in particular that caused him a bit of a problem.

-You remember Lobo? he was quite pissed when he met me. I was quite surprised he was still here. He had a lot to say to me.

-I know, I killed him, he didn't know it was me but I heard what he wanted to say.

-I hate it, but he was sort of right. Did we really break her heart?

-Yep.

-Was she mad…mmhh or…. upset?

-She did hit me and bite me,…. I actually enjoyed the bite.

Revya and Haephnes came to where the pair of masters of death was, they stood in the middle, Revya looked at both sides, this was plain weird.

-HEY KID!

-HEY KID!

They said at the same time, with the same voice, and the same tone, definitely weird, while they walked to join the females, the only noticeable difference between them for anyone else would be the color of their armor and clothes, but Revya knew perfectly well that the smug badass expression, the confident way of walking and the general "jerkass aura" belonged to Gig, and she went to greet Vigilance leaving Gig stunned and open mouthed.

Revya came in front of Vigilance his face had a soft red tint in his checks, her eyes were a little bit watery, almost as if she was about to cry, he opened his mouth to said something and then….

SMACK!!!! Revya slapped him hard enough to throw him to the ground…. A few meters away.

-YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!! I FUCKING LET THOSE IMBECILES KICK MY ASS SO YOU COULD TAKE CONTROL OUT OF THIS STUPID BLOODY BODY AND YOU JUST DECIDE TO RETURN TO FRIKING HEAVEN!!!!!!

Vigilance didn't know how to respond, not like he could have done anything anyways, but he didn't know what hurt more, the hit, her words or his heart.

Revya continue advancing to him and then she lift him by his shirt and looked straight into his eyes, for a moment they stood like that, Gig wasn't sure what the hell was happening because Revya simply sighted, said something among the lines of "cant be helped" and let go.

Saying Vigilance was confused was little, he simply couldn't comprehend what the hell was happening.

For some strange reason Revya couldn't continue beating Vigilance, It wasn't just that he looked like Gig, even with that dumbfold look on his face he had such a calm and tranquil aura around himself, and that face he was making so un-Gig, it was like an abandoned puppy, she didn't have a clue if she should kick him or hug him, but one thing was at his favor, he was the one that made the promise and him who decided to split his soul to came back to her.

_**(It's strange, in my memories as Gig, I actually really liked you. Apparently we had a lot of fun.. Gig was… he was lonely. I spent so long in that sword…alone. It was like an eternity. And then I met you. I won't ask anyone to forgive what's happened. Much of this is Gig's… no my fault.. But if we ever get the change…. Let's have some fun together, okay Kid?)**_

-So you're going to Drazil?

- Yes, that world needs a master of death and this one has already find its new masters if I am correct.

-Yes, you are. You are aware that Drazilians look like me right?

-I do, It will be hard but at least one of us must atone for the pasts sins.

He turned his head to look at Gig and then back to Revya

-Hey Kid… Thank you… and sorry.

Revya didn't know what to answer but she knew how to respond, she gave him a quick hug and a peck in the check.

-Don't you dare forget´bout me or Ill hunt you down, that was the first kiss I have ever give to anyone.

Vigilance was red and had a goofy smile.

-Kid…Wha.

-HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Gig was also red, but with fury, he went past Haephnes and stood between Vigilance and Revya. Vigilance lifted an eyebrow and smiled in a Gig-ish way.

-Jealous?

-HANDS OFF!!! YOU WUSSY COPY OF ME!

Revya attempted to move from behind Gig to his side, but Gig held her by her shoulders with one arm and drew her in front of him embracing her.

Haephnes laughed as she approached and with a move of her hand she opened a portal behind Vigilance.

-Of course I won't Kid…- he moved his gaze to Gig- seems like you lost the bet.

-Grrr…..

-See you in the next family reunion Gig.

Vigilance turned around waved his hand and with a quick peek back as he went into the portal.

-What the hell was that Kid?

-Haha, who knew you could move so fast Gig?

-You shut up Haephnes old hag.

-What bet?

-Forget it, what happened just now?

-Oh, I conversed with Haephnes and I decided to take on this mater of life thing.

-What? , not that! I mean with Vi…

-Lets just go back. I want to see the faces of everyone in the world when they learn who the new master of life is, its going to be fun.

-Argghhh, fine but I get to decimate the next village, city, town or whatever.

-Alright Gig, by the way you can let go of me now I'm not going to leave you here with "old hag" Haephnes.

Haephnes exchanged a culprit look with Revya and opened another portal.

-Take care of my beloved child Gig.

-Beloved child!? The hell, she doesn't need anyone to protect her!

Revya smiled proudly, took Gig´s wrist and pulled him along with her into the portal.

* * *

The portal let them to the entrance of the magical Labyrinth, outside of the forest where to their surprise the fields were filled with two armies about to clash with each other in the golden afternoon light, and near were they appeared Mana, Maxim, Cuthbert, Harmony and a lot of cultist were defending the entrance to the labyrinth, that oddly enough it was decorated for a reception or a party of some kind, against Dio and some draco sages along with some Raide knights and nereids.

After the queen returned from Astec in company of the seph directress of the museum of history, she demanded from Dio and Odie to explain some things, like how the hell did the Devourlord and the master of death had returned, of the master of death they couldn't answer, but for the devourlord….

The great army of Orviska had started its march as soon as Dio heard that the forces of Corcius were moving and found out where they were headed, even without the queen's or Odie´s approval. When the queen returned she ordered immediately the return of her troops, she had seen the force of the Devourlord first handed and had even conversed with the demon, she didn't want more deaths, Dio offered himself to catch up with the troops but his plan wasn't to retreat, even if it cost him his life he would try to correct his mistakes and stop the all eater before it reached Odie and the queen, he had joined with Pulkina, Raide (who wanted to destroy the Devourlord after her treat to Raide in Astec) and the remaining nereids and had formed an army several times bigger than their foes, they had moved as fast as they could to reach the Devourlord´s army when they were preparing some kind of ritual or ceremony, probably to reach the master of life as he had found out and were about to engage them when the blinding time space distortion of a portal was opened at the entrance of the forest. As soon as Dio recognized who had appeared he shot the most concentrated ball of energy he could gather towards the great terror.

Both armies and their leaders were about to start the greatest battle since the Devourlord´s end when a strange light appeared behind the cultists and the Devourlord´s supporters, everyone paused and turned to see what was happening, only the wind could be heard but soon the clamor of the smaller army filled the air, for its masters had appeared.

-The fucks happening here?

-….

Mana ran to met her masters and was about to clutch the great mistress in a hug when she felt the ball of energy at her back, it was too close, she would not be able to dodge or counter attack it, she would die soon but she would at least lent her soul to her Gods, they were in front of her maybe she could reach them…. suddenly a shadow loomed over her and she was alive.

Revya saw the armies, saw her supporters the cultists, Maxim, Mana, Cuthberth number something and somehow the directress of the museum facing against Dio, some Knights, angels and nereids, this would be fun. Mana ran to her and Dio casted a magic ball of energy in her direction, it wasn't that big, but it was very powerful considering it was created by one of the greatest mages of the world, Revya suddenly found herself with Mana at her feet and her new armor turned into some wing like shield protecting her and the annoying mini Kanan. It was just like when she saved the stupid angel Pinot long ago, she hadn't know why she did it, it was like a reflex , but she had done so anyways and now she would humiliate and punish Dio in the worst way she could muster, She didn't care if her lap dogs died but she didn't like Dio messing with her property, and that unfortunately included her personal high priestess of her very own religion aside the fact that the idiot had dare to attack her.

-WOW! Trying to carbonize from behind a little kid that is running just to get me! That is something worthy of me. Are you sure you're on the right side here?

-YOU FIEND!! WE WILL STOP YOU NO MATTER WHAT BEFORE YOU REACH THE MASTER OF LIFE! WE´LL FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!

Gig walked to Revya´s side and leaned on her shoulders, they're armors adapting themselves automatically.

-YOU WHAT!? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You heard that kid!? Well I-"DIO"-T guess what? EVERYONE HEAR THIS!!! SHE "IS" THE NEW MASTER OF LIFE!!! MWAHAHAHA!

Silence again filled the place, exception of the mad laughs of the master of death. Mana looked up to the Devourlord, she had this holy armor around her and she could sense so much divine power in her. Mana hugged the legs of the new master of life and screamed in joy.

-YAY!!! THAT THAT OUR LORDS HAVE ARRIVED THEIR WEDDING CAN COMENCE NOW!!!!

-WEDDING!!!?

-WEDDING!!!?

**-WEDDING!!!? -**The multitudes screamed.

Gig and Revya jumped to the sides, well Gig did and Revya almost fall on her butt cause Mana was still clinging to her legs, but she let go immediately, Gig and Revya were now completely red looking at each other with surprise and horror in their faces.

-Gig… did you…

-NO! I DIDN'T….WHO THE FUCK? …MANA!!!!!

-YES MY LORD? MAXIM!!! GET YOU ASS IN GEAR AND START THE CEREMONY!!! DON'T KEEP OUR MIGHTY GODS WAITING! The slaughter of the infidels can wait.

-WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! Who said we were getting married?

-……Yeah, Who?

-Well my lord both of you agreed with every detail of this glorious occasion. So we readied everything for you return.

Now they knew what the hell Mana´s babbling was all about. They were still bright red, even for gods this was an embarrassing situation. Cuthbert was amused, the cultists had taken their planned spots, the schemtresses gathered to form a choir, Harmony watched with awe, Maxim walked to the podium and everyone else stood dumb folded, even Dio was left like a statue. Neither Gig nor Revya moved, they were frozen on their spots both looking first everywhere then at each other.

What should he do, kill them all? Probably. Gig had never experience something like this, he had never understand this human concept of marriage, wasn't it like mating? What was the point of it? If you wanted someone like that you stayed with them..! No need for symbolic shit… So that was the point of it! It was just something useless and symbolic, but still…. She would probably beat him to kill everyone.

The situation was so alien to Revya that she didn't respond, marriage?….With Gig? It was so fucking strange… He was her soul mate, she did love him, and she was sure he loved her, but this? When did the battlefield turned into romantic comedy? On the other hand Gig had already stated that he wasn't going to get married, so she got up, expressionless as ever and started to walked away, if Gig didn't want to get married it was fine with her they didn't need this kind of crap.

She was about to test this new armor and fly away like she had when she and Gig were fused and rampaged the world when her wrist was held firmly by a hand. She turned sharply to annihilate the offender when she met an unreadable expression in Gig´s face something between serious, embarrassed, shy and a tiny bit of afraid and hopeful, no, it wasn't his face, he was as expressionless as her, it was his heart and she could see it in his eyes.

She had changed…. She was still the kid he knew and love, but she had also grown and mature along with him, she was now a woman, the woman , no, goddess, he loved.

-Kid….mmhh…Revya….I…mmhhh…..I mean... if you….THE FRICKING, BLOODY HELL WITH THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!! YOU WANNA MARRY ME THE ONLY INDESTRUCTIBLE GIG, MASTER OF DEATH OF HAEPHNES AND GOD OF DESTRUCTION?

He was completely serious and breathing fast, he didn't even realized that every person in both armies had heard what he screamed, some of them fainted but such small noise couldn't compare to the fast rate of his heart.

Revya couldn't believe it; he had actually asked her to marry him…. And he had screamed at her… He shouldn't have done that.

**(-So I'll ask you what do you want for him?**

**-Why do you ask that? Whatever he wants for himself is fine.**

**-And if he wants you?**

**-That's fine because I want him. )**

Revya got her hand free forcefully then took Gig by the shirt more or less in the same way she took Vigilance, except that she was shaking him .

-grrr…THE HELL YOU HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME FOR?!!! DON'T DO THAT! AND YES!!! I, THE DEVOURLORD, NEW MASTER OF LIFE OF HAEPHNES, THE SUPREME WORLD EATER WILL MARRY YOU!!!

She let go, her breath and pulse going as fast as Gig´s, they looked at each other getting closer and closer, until a sudden cough from Maxim caught their attention.

Then they got near the priest of their own religion not caring about anyone else, not that they needed, both armies wouldn't dare start anything, Harmony was writing in a notebook like crazy, Cuthbert was moving slowly towards his adversaries and Dio was trembling with fury.

-Make this simple and fast

-Yes my lord. We are reunited in this day.

-He said to cut the crap.

Mana then got near them and stood by Maxim's side and with a small spell she amplified the volume of her voice.

-Useless, just finish what I say. In this glorious day, in front of these armies and in the name of yourselves oh glorious gods of Haephnes you unite your lives and your hearts as your souls have been united in the past and as your paths will be in the future. Do you oh great masters of Life and Death, commit to support and care for each other no matter the odds or the foes?

Amazingly for Mana that had been good and fast, after all she was a high priestess and she probably prepared this.

-Yeah I do, hell, didn't we already passed trough that? And didn't I already promise something like that 200 years ago?

-Yeah me too, and 200 years ago was a bit different if I recall correctly, if you want we can go and ask Vigilance.

-HELL NO!

-Just kidding.

-That would be the first time you joke around.

Again they were interrupted by Maxim.

-Well, as now then let a wound in your hands make your holy blood flow and be mixed in this calyx and taste each others life.

It had to include something like that, well it wasn't that bad, Revya summoned her demon sword before Mana could pass them a dagger or Gig could summon his scythe, she cut open her palm over the calyx and let her blood flow in it, Gig then put his hand over hers and let her cut him, his blood mixing with hers, then took her hand and hold it, the wounds healing instantly and pressed the calyx to her lips, she drank and then he did too, the calyx disintegrated in his hand afterwards.

-The world rejoice in your union my Lords you may proceed now to seal the vows of your hearts with a kiss.

Now this was going to be more awkward of her life, the only kiss Revya had given was a peck in the check to Vigilance, and Gig… well he noticed Revya´s indecision and took the initiative, and he did what came naturally. With a hand in her waist and the other in her back he leaned on her so that she was a bit reclined and gave her an open mouthed passionate kiss which she responded with the same passion, around them a breeze started expanding like a shock wave, at its pass tress, grass and flowers blossomed, everyone hit by the wave got their energy restored, fireflies and butterflies flew trough the darkening sky while birds sang along the female voices of the schemtresses enhancing the beauty of the chants that spoke of blood, battles and death, the master of life was happy and it showed.

The kissed finished and Gig lifted her but didn't let go, he noticed the sudden sprout of life and arched an eyebrow at her, she just shrug her shoulders.

-Shall we eradicate all these infidels in your honor my Lords? Or do you want to kill them yourselves?

Mana´s voice got everyone back to the situation at hand since she hadn't canceled the volume spell.

-Hey Dio, nice gift you brought us, so many to slaughter.

However Dio didn't answer, he fell to the floor clutching his chest and died without uttering any final words.

-Sorry Gig, but I couldn't let him interrupt.

-You managed to poison him eh Cuthbert?

-Oh yes, if you recall Lady Shauna the first was quite proficient with poisons herself, call it a family tradition.

He said while hiding a small tube in his robes.

-I should probably deny him to reenter the cycle, what do you think kid?

-Nah, let him. I might just let him come back as a worm.

The forces behind Dio backed a little; the war chief of the nereids took a decision. They were already too few nereids left, and now that the demon had become the master of life, it depended of her to let new nereids be born.

-DEVOURLORD!

-What is it?

-WE THE NEREIDS…. surrender… we just want to leave this place and continue living, we should not attack you or your troops, just let us go.

-Why should I? I warmed Raide and Orviska, and they send their armies, and you and the angels came on your own .I shall dispose of everyone as I want. Even if have to deal with the flow of souls later…..what a drag.

-No kid, actually you wont, it's my turn to decimate, remember?

Then a crying Harmony interrupted while Cuthbert passed her a handkerchief.

-Actually it wasn't the queen of Orviska that send the troops, she ordered to retreat but Dio disobeyed her and let them all here saying this was a plan from the queen. Sorry, I always cry in the weddings.

-Well, what do think kid? Should I kill them all anyways or you want me to left some alive.

-Hey Nereid, if you pledge loyalty to us well let you go and I might let your species recover.

-You're being too nice again kid.

-Whatever, it's not like Ill will participate in this battle.

The Nereid war chief knew that there wasn't a real choice, either they agree or they die, either in the battlefield or from extinction, but at least they were being given a hope for their species...

-We do pledge to you and the master of Death, Devourlord, however our forces are small, we shall not participate in this battle, now let us go.

-That is for me to decide, well Gig, let the nereids and the Orviska soldiers go, but do whatever you want with the rest.

-It will be quite troublesome later to stabilize the flow of souls. I know! Ill kill only the Raide soldiers and knights and later you can exterminate those little angel pests.

-…..whatever.

-I have a better idea, we can eliminate some stupidity from the genetic pool, LISTEN EVERYONE, SINCE THIS IS HAPPY OCCASION WELL GIVE 3 MINUTES FOR THE SMARTER ONES TO RUN AWAY. AND TIMES RUNNING ALREADY! YOU SHOULD TOO, HAHAHA!

The enemy troops fell in chaos as 2/3s of them started to run for their lives, some were killed by they own officials or comrades as riots for escaping erupted everywhere while the Devourlord´s army just laughed their ass off at the situation.

-Now you're the one being too nice. 3 minutes? 1 should have been enough.

-Yeah, but with 3 we can enjoy the show of how they kill themselves trying to escape. Is someone counting the time?

-I am my lord.

-At last you did something useful Maxim. Tell me when the 3 minutes pass.

-Now where do you want to go Kid?

-Why don't we go to Orviska, and stay in our old castle a few days, we can decide where to head later.

-Sounds fine.

-My lord, the 3 minutes have ended. But it seems almost all of them ran away.

-Go have some fun Gig.

-Nah come you too, it's not much fun it there are too few, I bet´ya I kill more than´ya.

-You're on.

And they joined the field to exterminate anyone stupid or slow enough to be on the battlefield, soon enough just their own troops were standing, Gig lost the bet and decided to quit betting, Revya thought about killing their army too, but refrained because she was also dealing with the master of life business due to all the new souls they have sent into the cycle, so they decided to go and rest, their supporters returning to Corcius, the cultists to their city and their army disbanding while they flew to Orviska.

* * *

They landed in the same place that took them to Drazil, they headed for the throne room that was silent at their entrance except for some screams.

-Don't you love the impression we always cause kid?

-Hello there queenie!

-Devourlord, greetings… how are you?

-Nice of you to ask, I'm more than fine, considering I'm the new master of life, OH! And I got married earlier today.

General screams of surprise and fear were heard along with some "thuts" of the ones that fainted, followed by the murmurs of the presents that went quiet when the queen and Odie spoke.

-Co-Congratulations….

-Yes, mmhh…congratulations in the name of her highness and all the kingdom of Orviska, may we inquire why have you….. Grace us with your presence in this day you're celebrating?

-And I thought Dio was the smooth talker. Guess someone had to take the spot now that he's death.

-What….Dio….death?

-Yep, you should thank us for getting rid of the idiot, he almost caused the demise of all your army and country.

-Almost? What do you mean?

-The imbecile thought he could oppose us and decided to lead the army against your direct orders, he made a deal with Raide, Pulkina and the nereids, you can thank Harmony for telling us you never ordered the attack, otherwise instead of coming to stay a few days in our old castle. We would be destroying this country.

-I see… then I shall thank her, maybe you would like to accompany us with a tea then.

-Maybe… but now we'll head to the upper floor. Anyone who wants its existence erased from the cycle is welcome to bother us.

-Well be back for breakfast, include lots of hotpods. And don't bother with poison it wouldn´t work, we're Gods y´know.

-Very well and be welcome.

The just married couple left the room that was still aroused with murmurs.

-Are you sure this is wise your majesty?

- What choice do we have Odie? I rather be on their good side, Dio... made a grave mistake, thankfully a miracle happened.

-You mean the directress of the museum saving us or their wedding? Which I must say is quite the news. Especially if she truly is the master of life now.

-Both. And I don't doubt her in the least, during our tea time that day in the museum I learned a bit of her, she doesn't bother lying and I don't want 2 gods angry at my country, specially the two gods that had almost destroyed the world and that are responsible for life and death. Odie please see that a great feast gets prepared for our "guests", order everyone to stay away from the upper floor, and send someone trusty to go get back our soldiers, also tell my emissaries to be ready, as soon as I finish writing some letters they shall depart to deliver them.

-Yes your majesty.

The queen dismissed everyone and left the room, thankfully no one used the rooms of the upper floor since there were too many stairs to reach them so even if the servants kept them neat and clean no one really lived there.

They arrived to the biggest bedroom in the castle, it was the place she used as her personal chamber long ago, they decided to take turns to bath, Gig went first and then Revya next. When Revya got out of the bathroom she found Gig sitting on one side of the bed, she went to sit by his side.

-Next time I decide to go on rampage please remind me that Ill have to deal with the souls reentering the cycle later´K?

-Ok I will….Bothersome to clean your own mess?

-Yes, this master of life deal is … a bit annoying.

-You'll get used to it and then you won't even notice.

They exchanged a quick glance and laughed a bit, their hands came in touch, Revya blinked slowly and decided to take initiative this time, she was still a world eater and probably a beast, so she did what came natural to her.

Gig was laying with his back on the bed, he didn't know how but he supposed that it had something to do with the girl pinning him down and kissing him with passion, she stopped the kiss and gave him a wild smirk, a second later he was the one on top with a smug smirk more devious than any other, she mimicked that smirk like saying "We´ll see" and they started a sort of passionate game that would last for quite a while as they didn't arrive for breakfast the next day.

3 weeks later wedding presents were still arriving at Corcius,all the world afraid to fall on the bad side of the married gods, that day Maxim, Mana and Harmony had reunited with Cuthbert in his manor to wait for the masters of the world and discuss what would be transported to the old Yesterwind hideout in the Maize forest that they would use as Lair as it was enhanced and reformed by magic as a gift from Haephnes.

Gig and Revya had landed on the edge of the roof of the Yesterwind manor, Gig had noticed a few days ago that she was a bit nervous and awfully distracted, he was tired of it so he decided to press the topic right there before having to deal with everyone inside.

-Ok Kid, what the hell's the matter with you?

-Huh, what?

-That exactly, you've been really distracted lately, why?

Revya saw he was really annoyed, his default way of saying he was worried, she decided it was perhaps a good moment to tell him.

-Well you know, as the master of life I can sense when life is brought into this world.

-Yeah, so? Im the master of death, I can sense when someone´s gonna die and I know when everyone dies.

-At first it was a bit overwhelming..

-The sensation should have settled by now..

-And it did but..

-THEN WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU LET IT BE ?

-THEN WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU LET ME FINISH! IM TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT !

-THEN WHY DON'T YOU SIMPLY TELL ME ALREADY DAMMIT!

-FINE THEN, I´LL TELL YOU! YOU´RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!!

A crash was heard when Gig lost his balance and fall from the roof to the floor of the manor in the flowered garden , he lay there looking at the sky in shock.

Everyone inside the manor and probably in the entire city heard the screaming discussion, inside the manor Cuthbert spat his beverage at Maxim who was choking with his food, Mana was screaming in delight and Harmony had a light heart attack.

Revya descended to Gig´s side, he wasn't reacting, even when she start poking his check, he suddenly caught her arm and pulled her to the floor towards him.

-You serious?

-Yes.

-That's….

-Strange? Scary?

-Unexpected.

-I don't think were prepared… you think we'll do fine?

-I hope so… , how are we going to name it?

They stared at each other.

-WERE NOT NAMING IT HOTPOD!

-WERE NOT NAMING IT HOTPOD!

_**FIN**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**the good ending is done it was so fricking long to write .... but i finished it.**

**You liked it? you disliked it? comment and review**

**SIDE NOTE: i said I would post some pics in my deviantart, but still cant get my canon mp160 to work so i cant scan, when i manage that i will, meanwhile why dont´ya check the rest of my pcis, specially my drawings, my nick is the same **chaos-dark-lord


End file.
